An Offer You Can't Refuse
by Campbell93
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are finished with Hogwarts and ready to face the world. But when Rose is offered a thousand Galleons to break up with him, she accepts before fleeing to France. But two years later, she's back working as an Obliviator in the Ministry and is forced to deal with the mess that she left behind.
1. Prologue: Part 1

It was strange to think a drunken kiss during a game of spin the bottle could change everything. Even stranger to think that the night of said kiss was nearly four months ago. Four months of pure happiness. Scorpius had never thought it possible before now. He stared up at the red drapes that surrounded the bed and sighed. He really hated those drapes and yet he couldn't help but feel some warm feeling stirring in his chest when he saw them. Maybe it was because this was where his friends were. Maybe it was because these were the colours of the house he secretly wished he had been in. Or maybe it was simply because of the girl these particular drapes belonged to.

He looked down at the girl sleeping next to him and a slow smile began to creep over his face. One person couldn't make him this happy…or rather they shouldn't, but she was sure as hell achieving the impossible. She looked so damn peaceful while she slept, her pink lips had a slight curve on one side, giving the impression that she was smirking in her dream. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he cupped her face with his right hand and placed a kiss on her forehead- for which he was rewarded with a small sigh- and then began to play with the red curls that covered the pillow, creating a stark contrast. His smile stretched further across his face as he thought about the night before…and the many nights before that.

"Are you staring at me while I sleep?" A voice interrupted his thoughts, a voice that was still thick with sleep. The girl shifted closer to him, wrapping a leg around his, curling an arm over his chest and she began to nuzzle his neck. "It's creepy" she said but still placed a kiss on his shoulder before trailing her lips up to his jaw. Scorpius looked down at the girl now splayed across his chest and smirked.

"Morning Weasley. You're looking particularly ginger today"

"Like that is it?" Rose hummed, her fingers lightly tracing patterns across his skin. "Feel the need to regain some of your manliness?"

"If that was the case, then I would simply do this" and Scorpius flipped them over skilfully so that she was pinned underneath him. She gave a soft moan when he placed a kiss on her pulse point and he began to think that this would be a very good morning; a very good morning indeed.

"Jerk" she whispered against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her.

"ACHOO!" the two of them froze at the sound from the dorm. Nothing kills the mood like knowing someone in the room is awake…or even just there. Rose and Scorpius were often the first ones to crawl into bed to avoid this, but it tended to slip their minds in the morning that the dorms were shared. Thank Merlin for silencing charms.

Pippa Harris hated the summer. Not for some profound reason; in fact she enjoyed most things about it. What she really hated, however, was waking up too early every morning with a bad case of hay fever. She couldn't stop sneezing, her eyes would itch and water and then be red for the rest of the day. And that was always how she remembered the summer. This particular morning happened to be her last at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The seventh years had completed their NEWTs and the end of the year had come. She would travel back home on the Hogwarts Express for the very last time, say goodbye to her friends and be forced out in the world to live as an adult. She had hoped that today would be a good day; a day of no hay fever, but the odds were against her. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed a tissue and sniffed. If she was lucky, Rose would be up soon to help her out with the spells to reduce the side effects of her hay fever. She hardly wanted to spend her last day sniffing with red eyes- she wanted to spend it laughing. She looked to her right, where Rose's bed was and sighed. The curtains were closed- up until this year, it would have been strange but now it was a regular occurrence. Scorpius was here. Pippa didn't mind; they always went to bed early, always remembered the silencing charm and Scorpius was always gone by the time the rest of the girls woke up. Of course, thinking about it made her feel a bit awkward around them so she tended not to give it much thought, if any. She shrugged and shuffled off to the bathroom, feeling like she was about to sneeze once more.

"Do you think they heard us?" Scorpius whispered, pushing himself away from Rose and sitting up. Rose followed his example and leant against the headboard.

"Of course not. My silencing charms last until I take them off" she said boastfully.

"Whatever" Scorpius said, rolling his eyes but grinning at her nevertheless. "What time is it anyway?"

"Six thirty" Rose told him after pulling back the curtains just enough to peek at the alarm clock. He groaned, knowing that it was time for him to leave his girlfriend and return to his own dorm before his friends found that he had been missing for the entire night. Both dorms were probably fully aware of what their friends got up to at night, but appearances should be upheld.

"Wait, how am I meant to get out if someone's already awake?" he asked. In the two months that they had been spending the night in each others beds, they had never encountered this problem.

Rose chuckled lightly and pulled back the curtains of the bed. "You're a Slytherin aren't you? Go be sneaky?"

"Enough of your cheek, ginger" Scorpius said, attempting to sound stern. It's very difficult to pull off sounding stern when you are trying to pull on boxer shorts and trousers while still lying on a bed. "Is anyone out there?"

"No, in the bathroom. I'd say you have about thirty seconds" and she grinned "I'll see you at breakfast"

Scorpius placed a chaste kiss on her lips before leaping up off the bed and making a dash for the door.

"Oi!" hissed Rose "don't forget your broom, you plonker!" That would have been unfortunate…waking the entirety of Gryffindor house would not have accomplished the secrecy that Rose and Scorpius had worked so hard to keep.

"Just keeping you on your toes" he said as he reached under Rose's bed for said broom, placed another quick kiss on those irresistible lips and slipped out of the room as quietly as possible, leaving both of them alone and grinning like maniacs.

Only a few seconds later, Pippa emerged from the bathroom and noticed Rose's bed curtains pulled back slightly on one side; just enough for her to see Rose had her eyes open and a silly grin plastered on her face.

"Phew, he's gone; now you can help me" Pippa said, crawling onto Rose's bed trying to sound as ill as possible. Rose's eyes widened in shock that Pippa knew Scorpius had been in her bed, but almost immediately narrowed them and scowling suspiciously at her friend.

"Don't try and act all surprised or anything; I know he was here" Pippa said with a roll of her eyes.

"How did you know?" Rose asked, conceding that there was no point in trying to hide it from her best friend.

"You forgot the silencing charm last night" Pippa replied, deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" Rose spluttered, now completely awake and going a bright shade of red. They hadn't had they? No. They couldn't have. They had always been so careful. It was bad enough the idea that it was a shared dorm so there wasn't a lot of privacy…but the idea that someone had heard them? Scratch that. If Pippa heard…that meant the rest of the dorm heard…that meant it would be all over the school in the morning. Rose decided the best tactic was to try and bury herself under her covers. Maybe she would get lost in them and then she would never have to face the embarrassment.

Pippa couldn't handle keeping a straight face for very long and soon she had thrown back her head with laughter. It didn't help when Rose peeked out of her covers, so all that could be seen was a mass of red hair and one dark hazel eye.

"I'm sorry" Pippa managed to say between deep breaths as she attempted to calm herself. "I could…resist…you should have seen your face"

"Oh you are so dead" Rose half growled at her best friend, which made Pippa clutch at her sides to help control the laughter. There was nothing more fun, after all, than winding up a Weasley.

* * *

"What's this? Not packed yet?" Rose said, leaning on the doorframe a smile spreading across her face as she watched the blond frantically rush around the room throwing clothing into a trunk.

"Stop mocking me, Weasley" Scorpius said, not even turning round.

"You know, all your clothes are getting crumpled. Your mother would not approve of your methods" she said walking forward into the Slytherin Boys Dorms and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend from behind.

"And just how do you know what my mother would and would not approve of?" he said, twisting in her arms, so their chests were pressed together, and using his forefinger to tilt her chin up.

"I'll know by the end of the week. Or are you ashamed of me Mr Malfoy?" she teased lightly.

"Ashamed of you? How could that ever be possible?" he grinned down at her. Suddenly his mood changed. It had been doing this a lot recently; just the idea of moving on could do this to him. Scorpius was a man that did not like change and leaving Hogwarts, his home of seven years was a big one.

"I don't want to go" he said softly.

"I know" Rose said, standing up her tippy toes and kissing the base of his neck. "But it'll be good for us, you'll see"

Scorpius turned round in her arms to face her, a small smile playing on his lips. He leaned down enough to place their foreheads together. "A bit of an adventure"

"Exactly" Rose replied, kissing him softly. "And everyone knows you can't resist an adventure" Scorpius kissed her again, this time seeking to deepen their previously chaste kiss, but Rose pulled back. "Uh, uh, uh, not now Mr Malfoy. You have packing to finish and the train leaves in about thirty minutes" and Rose darted out of his arms, laughing at the pout that formed on his face. Her look changed from one of laughter to one of more intensity as Scorpius reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into his arms. He kissed her and Rose responded with equal force. _So much for not now_ she thought briefly before her brain lost all capacity to think about anything other than Scorpius.

"Oh come on! Really guys? The train leaves soon!" came an all too familiar voice from the doorway. The pair broke apart to see Albus with a disgusted look on his face. It was a sight no man should see; his cousin and his best friend locked in a passionate embrace. Dating or not, he wanted no public displays of affection from them, thank you very much.

Rose coughed lightly and stepped back from her boyfriend, smirking slightly. "I guess that's my cue to leave" and she gave Scorpius a quick, chaste kiss and made to leave. Once she had reached the door she said over her shoulder, "I'll see you in the Entrance Hall"

"Fine!" Scorpius called after her "but we'll be finishing this later!"

Rose was still close enough to hear Al grumble "not when I'm around you won't"

* * *

"How are you so calm about leaving?" Scorpius asked, looking at Rose almost sceptically. "It's been seven years of our lives! We grew up in that castle" The carriage of friends had been reminiscing about their memories from Hogwarts while the train made its way towards London. The last time they would do so. It was a strange thing to know they would never do this again. It wasn't until Rose had voiced that she didn't know why all of them looked like they were about to cry, that everyone turned to face her, shocked.

"It's not that I'm not upset about leaving. I mean, come on, it's Hogwarts! I guess I'm just more excited about the rest of my life that I get to experience now I've left!"

"Oh please, Rosie! You haven't got anything planned out for the rest of your life!" Albus said, butting into the conversation. Rose glared at him and, rather maturely, stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe it's the freedom that I'm looking forward to. I want to travel, to explore, to spend time finding out what I really want to do. I don't want to rush into anything because I have to" Scorpius smiled at his girlfriend's view of life. The carefree attitude that she normally had, but the determination she got when she knew what she wanted. It was a lethal mix. He wished he could be so relaxed about the future, but his was already lined up for him. He would start his paid internship with the Ministry in three weeks, where he would stay and work his way up the career ladder within the Department of Magical Law. But he still had three blissful weeks of relaxation with Rose. A smile grew on his lips as he thought of all the things they could do with the time they would have on their hands. No pressure of work or anything. Just them.

"I thought you were dead set on being a Healer?" Emma said, frowning at Rose; this was after all, what Rose's NEWTs had been focused on. Emma was a Ravenclaw and she and Rose had been partners in the majority of their subjects for the past four years. An even match of intelligence had led to them being fast friends and soon Rose, Emma and Pippa were inseparable.

Rose simply shrugged. "I guess I can't see myself being a Healer my whole life"

"Yeah, Mum and Dad are thrilled about this change of heart" Hugo scoffed, the sarcasm easily detectable in his voice. Rose threw the closest thing to hand at him. Unfortunately, it happened to be a chocolate frog, which was easily caught by Hugo whose reflexes were quick thanks to his Chaser position on the Quidditch team. He raised the frog up in thanks to his sister, before stuffing it in his mouth, whole. A few people groaned at his behaviour, but most of them laughed.

"I still have my job at Flourish and Blotts, unlike someone I know who lost his job!" she said, looking pointedly at her brother. "And I've been saving up for the past year, so it's not like I can't pay my own way. I just need more time to figure it all out"

"Yeah and we're all so proud of your budgeting" Albus said, rolling his eyes. Rose scowled.

"What is this? Pick on Rose hour or something?" You can't tell me everyone here knows what they want to do with the rest of their life?"

"Well" said Albus, not afraid to wind his cousin/best friend up, "I start my Auror training soon, Emma's starting her work in Goblin relations, Pippa starts her Healer training and even Scorp here is going into law; so I'm happy to announce that everyone but you has a plan"

"Hugo and Lily don't" Rose said stubbornly

"They don't have to. They've only just taken their OWLs" Albus finished with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry Rosie, but he's got a point" said Scorpius, laughing at the look on her face. The irritated look she got when she was proved wrong. His only reply was an elbow to the stomach. Being ever the melodramatic, he clutched his stomach, doubling over with a loud hiss of pain. "MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" he yelled as he collapsed onto the floor. Soon everyone was laughing at their friend who was now rolling around at their feet, including Rose.

"Get back up here, you idiot" Rose said when she had managed to catch her breath and Scorpius pulled himself back up onto the seat and Rose leaned back against him, placing his arms around her in an embrace. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Urgh, do you two have to be like this all the time?" Albus said, looking at the couple, disgusted for the second time that day. "Just get a room already"

"I believe we had one earlier, but you didn't like that so much either" Scorpius said, feeling he owed it to Rose to get some form of revenge.

"You had your hands all over her!" Albus objected

"WHAT?" Hugo roared

"Oh calm down, Hugh. Don't go all Dad on me. We were kissing that's all" Rose said, placating her brother, but she couldn't resist the jibe. "We save the other stuff for more private moments"

"You are aware" Pippa interjected before Hugo could make another comment "that you only have yourself to blame for this, right Al?"

"Excuse me? I haven't slipped them a lust potion!"

"I didn't mean it like that" Pippa said, ever the rational being, "but I am curious that that was the first place your mind went- were you thinking of purchasing one?" this comment got another laugh from everyone. Pippa was very subtle in her humour, but once you got to know her, you realised just how funny she could be. "I simply meant that it was you who worked so hard at the start of this year to get them together"

"Awwww, thanks Al! I always knew you were a good wingman!" Scorpius teased.

"Just think, without you, we wouldn't be able to do this" and Rose turned around and planted a big, loud, sloppy kiss on Scorpius' lips

"I couldn't stand their flirting anymore! I regret my decision!" Albus groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"You made your bed, now you have to lie in it" Emma chimed in; trying to hold back a laugh as Scorpius reached across the seat and ruffled Al's hair.

"Hey guys" said Lily, bouncing into the compartment. She had not been present for the second half of the journey- instead spending it with her latest boyfriend Archie.

"Thank Merlin! Lily you can save me from their bullying" cried Al to his little sister.

"Excuse me? Save you? You just spent the last half hour bullying me!" Rose cried.

"Whatever" Lily said, tossing away the families complaints of bullying with a wave of her hand "you guys will get over it" and she smiled at both of them who had folded their arms across their chests in sync. "I thought you might want to know that we're here" and indeed they were. The train was pulling into Platform 9 and ¾ as she spoke and the compartment all turned their heads towards the window to gaze at the families waiting on the Platform, waving and smiling at their children who they had not seen since Easter.

"Just think" said Scorpius to no one in particular "this will be us one day; waiting for our kids"

"WHAT?!" Rose said, turning sharply to look at him. Had he just said…no, no he couldn't have. They'd only been dating a few months.

"I think we're going to leave you to handle this one on your own Malfoy" Hugo said with sympathy and everyone half fled from the compartment to gather their things and get away from the now awkward couple.

"Relax, Rose" Scorpius said grinning down at her, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant us in general, not us" and he gestured between the two of them

"Oh good…it's just a little bit too soon for talk like that, don't you think?" Rose said, relaxing and hugging him around the waist. She pulled back slightly when a thought occurred to her.

"Do you ever think about things like that? About the future? Well…our future?"

"Is this some kind of trick where I can't actually give the right answer?" Scorpius asked, one eyebrow raised slightly and a smirk playing on his lips.

"No"

"You sure? Because it seems if I say no, you'll think that I don't think we'll last…but if I say yes then you'll think I'm overly attached and clingy and you'll get all worried. I don't see a way I can win this one"

"You know, you don't have to win everything" said Rose laughing as she detached herself from Scorpius and left the carriage, knowing that he was close behind. "You could just answer the question. I'm not going to get all crazy girlfriend on you; I hope you know me better than that by now" She spotted her family as soon as she stepped off the train. They were hard to miss; a huge group of red and black hair stood to one side was hardly inconspicuous. She waved to her parents but turned back to Scorpius who was unloading her trunk.

"You really want to know?" He asked after she thanked him for helping. She nodded and bit her lower lip.

"I think that we are going last for a long time, and yes, I have an idea about how I want our future to be but I don't want an idea to get in the way of us right now. How does that sound?"

"So…you're saying we should just see where our lives take us?"

"Yes, and that many years down the line should you still be right here, next to me, then I'll be very happy"

"That sounds perfect" and Rose reached her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He could feel her smiling against his lips and any sadness he felt about leaving Hogwarts was gone; Rose was right. The rest of their lives were just beginning and so far, it was looking almost perfect.

Well it was until Albus shouted "OH COME ON!"

* * *

"How does this look?" Rose asked her mother for the third time that day.

"Hmm" Hermione said, looking her daughter up and down. "Very smart indeed, but is that the impression you want to give off?" Rose was dressed in an A line black skirt with a blue shirt tucked in.

"Urgh, you're right. Too job interview" and she ran back out of the kitchen to change. A few minutes later, she was back in denim shorts and a t-shirt- her normal day to day clothes.

"That's more you" Hermione said smiling.

"But is it right for meeting the parents?" Rose asked worriedly. "What did you wear when you met Grandma for the first time?"

"Well, I believe it would have been my Hogwarts uniform…" Hermione said, thinking hard. "But then again, I was eleven or twelve when that happened; you can't expect me to remember that"

"Why can't these things just be simple? Why haven't I ever met them before?" Rose said, slumping into one of the chairs around the table in their kitchen.

"Oh Rosie" said Hermione, coming to put her arms around her daughter in comfort. "It won't matter what you wear to meet his parents. They won't care about that; they'll care about you, what you're like inside"

"Oh great" scoffed Rose "and what if they don't like that"

"Then they are stupid and you shouldn't dwell on them. What matters is that Scorpius likes you, not what his parents think" The two of them said nothing for a bit before Rose finally broke the silence

"So…you think this outfit then?" Hermione laughed and nodded, knowing it was what her daughter was most comfortable in.

"What's going on?" said Hugo, entering the room and starting to rummage in the cupboard for something to eat.

"We were just trying to decide on what outfit Rose should wear" Hermione told her son "and don't spoil your appetite for lunch"

"Why? Where's she going?" Hugo asked around a mouthful of biscuit, evidently not listening to his mothers advice.

"I've got lunch with Scorpius and his parents" Rose told her brother, trying not to sound as nervous as she was feeling.

"And you decided on that? Really?" said Hugo judging.

"URGH!" Rose cried and ran back up the stairs to try and find another outfit.

"Hugo, did you really have to do that?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"No" he said with a shrug. "But I wanted to" and he left the room with a grin, probably to go and irritate his sister more.

"This is why I'm glad I didn't have siblings" Hermione said to no one.

* * *

"You are just in time; I dread to think what would have happened if you had been late" Scorpius said jokingly as he opened the door. He had meant to go on to describe the anger and resentment his parents would feel towards Rose had she been just one minute late, but his words stopped in his throat when he saw her.

She stood on his doorstep, rather awkwardly, but beautifully nonetheless. Her hair was less wild than normal, but still a mass of curls; she had framed her blue eyes with mascara, a tint on pink on her lips. She was wearing a sun dress for perhaps the first time in her life outside of a wedding. She was perfect. But she always was.

Scorpius took a step towards her to tell her how wonderful she looked, but Rose snapped out of her nerves and hit his arm.

"Ow! Merlin woman! What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me you lived here?" She said, hitting him again.

"I did….I gave you my address" he told her, confused, and cowering away from her slightly.

"Not that, you prat. Why didn't you tell me that you lived in a freakin' castle!?"

"I thought it came with the name. I live in _Malfoy Manor_ after all" he told her, raising his eyebrows at her, surprised she hadn't figured it out. His family had moved house when he was born; his father had wanted to break away from the old house associated with him- hardly surprising given it's history- but they had kept the name Malfoy Manor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Rose said, her anger leaving her immediately, she seemed to deflate a little bit and her lips twitched as though she wanted to smile. "And I'm sorry for hitting you. I'm just a little nervous"

Scorpius scoffed. "I hadn't noticed" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, jerk. You have no idea how scary this is"

"It's not that scary. I've met your parents. I've stayed in their house before"

"That's different. You did all that when you were just Albus' best friend. And then you already knew them when you became my boyfriend and their opinions were already formed of you. Your parents have never met me before"

"But they've heard about you"

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing"

"A good thing…well maybe" and he gave her a crooked smile as she let out a small laugh.

Rose took a deep breath. "Right, I think I'm ready to go and face my fate"

"Just give me a second. Have I told you how amazing you look today?" he said stepping closer still to her.

"You know, I think you negated to tell me that fact" Rose said, tilting her head up so their lips were only an inch away.

"You do, you know"

"I know" she said with a smile and reached up to give him a quick peck. "I do believe you've made me late, Mr Malfoy. Now I've accepted my fate. Feed me to the Dragon" she said solemnly and she held up her wrists to him as if they were bound.

"Funny" Scorpius said with a roll of his eyes, but took her hand and led her inside the house.

"I like to think so"

* * *

_Ok, this is much less scary than I thought. His mum is lovely, his dad is quiet, but maybe he's having an off day. And his house is freakin' fantastic!_ Rose thought to herself as Scorpius mother, Astoria, was fetching the pudding from the kitchen.

"So what do you think?" Scorpius said in her ear "still a reason to be nervous?"

"No" Rose smiled back at him "I was just being silly; as you already knew"

"But seriously though…" he said, sounding genuinely worried that Rose may not like his parents.

"They're both wonderful" Rose told him honestly. "They've both been so kind. I was worrying about nothing" She managed to give him a quick kiss before Astoria and Draco came back into the room.

"I don't know why we couldn't have got the House Elves to do this" Draco moaned, placing desert plates on the table.

"Because you need the exercise" Astoria said lightly taking her seat opposite Rose once more as Draco began to cut into the cake that had been prepared earlier in the day.

"That looks amazing, Mrs Malfoy" said Rose politely. And it did. A classic sponge cake but it was pilled with cream and fruit.

"You're sweet to say so; I'll pass your compliments along. And please, call me Astoria"

Scorpius gave Rose's hand a squeeze under the table in thanks for complimenting the food. He could not have imagined this meeting going better than it was.

"So Rose, tell us, what are your plans now that you've left Hogwarts? I understand you have a promising future in Healing" Draco asked, his tone the epitome of civility.

"Ah" Rose said, not expecting this question. How did everyone know about the fact she used to want to be a Healer? That was in fifth year for Merlin's sake. "Well, my plans have changed…in that I don't have a plan anymore" she tried to explain without it seeming like she had nothing figured out.

"Oh?"

"I have some money saved from my job and I'm planning to go travelling before I start work. I want to make sure I do a job that I love, not just one to pay bills, you know?"

"That sounds very wise" said Astoria, giving Rose a smile

"And what do your parents think about that?" Merlin, it was all about her parent's approval with her future wasn't it? She wondered briefly what it would be like if she wasn't the daughter of such high profile people.

"They support my decision. They know I am doing what is best for me right now. Of course, they wish I was a little bit more decided, like Scorpius here, but they understand" Rose placed a hand on Scorpius thigh, as she could not hold his hand while he was using them to eat, to show that she was proud of him.

"Yes, we're very proud of him, as you can imagine" Astoria said, beaming at her son.

"Mum stop, you're making me blush" Scorpius said, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

"But what will happen with you and Scorpius and if you are away travelling and he is working at the Ministry?" Draco asked, his gaze almost making Rose flinch. Did he think they were going to break up? Did he think that she would break his son's heart? Was he worried that she would hurt Scorpius?

A silence descended on the dinning room; the only sound that of Scorpius' cutlery being dropped onto his plate. He glared at his father. How dare he ask such a question? It was completely out of order. Rose opened her mouth to say that no, she would never hurt him; they were going to make it work.

"I see we're all finished here" said Astoria, interrupting before anyone could say anything else. "Scorpius, why don't you show Rose around the house while your father and I clear up" There was a clear undertone that Astoria was also not pleased with Draco's question.

"No, no Astoria, it's alright. Scorpius, you help your mother in here and I'll show Rose the House" Draco's tone was one of finality; his word was obviously the only one that mattered in this house.

"Dad, I _want_ to show Rose around" Scorpius tried to reason.

"It's alright, I'm sure your Dad knows more about the history of this place" said Rose, trying to reduce the awkward air that had descended on them. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you soon" she said before turning to Draco, "where are we going to start the tour?"

"I thought we could start upstairs in the library" Draco told her and held the door open for her before leading her up the stairs.

"…we had the library put into this house about five years after we moved. There wasn't enough space originally to hold as many volumes as we had accumulated over the years. Of course, my mother took many away with her to France after my father's death" Draco told Rose as he led the way towards the library. She was sneaking looks into the other rooms in the house as they passed by. They all seemed to be decorated in a very ornate fashion, but none of them had a real purpose (from what she could tell) but maybe that was what happened when you had a lot of money to your name.

"Ah here we are; the library" Draco said, opening a door to her left and walking in. Rose followed and was struck dumb by the beauty of the room. Old leather bound books towered well above her head; every inch of wall taken up by shelving, straining to hold up the books. It was amazing.

"This room is beautiful, Mr Malfoy" Rose said quietly, as though she didn't want to disturb the room.

"Yes, isn't it?" Draco replied, pride in his voice. "From what my son told me about you, I thought you would like this room the most"

"You were right. I wish I had somewhere like this in my own house. I mean my mum and dad have a study, but that's their place; where they go for some peace, if you understand?"

"Yes, yes, quite" Draco said dismissively. "So, you don't know what you want to do with your life?"

"W-well I know I want to see the world" Rose replied, stunned at the brisk change of subject but wanting to keep up a good impression.

"But you don't have enough money to do that?"

"I have some saved up. I've been saving for the past year" Rose said proudly.

"But that's not enough to see the world. It's a big place, you know"

"I know" Rose wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was going. When she was younger, she remembered her dad telling her that Draco used to tease him about his lack of money when he was a boy.

"And you think you and Scorpius have a future together?"

"Yes, yes I think we do" Now Rose knew she didn't like this conversation.

"You see" said Draco, taking a seat on one of the armchairs and looking at her. "I don't. You are a wonderful girl and I can see you make him happy at the moment. But this is now, not the future. You want different things and you don't have anything figured out. You'll drag Scorpius down with you and you'll end up breaking his heart"

"Excuse me?" said Rose, outraged at the accusation.

"You will go away travelling and discover a new way of life and he will be left behind, achieving something and when you come back you will both be too different and your relationship will not work anymore. You will break things off and he will end up heart broken"

"That's not going to happen. I know that's not going to happen"

"You're eighteen. You can't know that"

"And you are not in our relationship" Rose argued. Her temper was starting to flare and she was only just able to control it. "So I would appreciate it if you did not start speculating about our future when you know nothing about it"

"Oh please, do not take this the wrong way. I only want what it best for my son. It is in every parent's best interests to ensure that their child does not get hurt"

"Well you aren't doing a good job of it. Why can't you let him be happy with me?"

"Because if he is happy now, it will hurt much more in the future. Better to end things now and have the hurt be fixable"

"I'm not going to break up with him just because you tell me to. I love Scorpius. I _love_ him. You can't change that"

"I know you won't leave him just because I ask you to. I brought you up here to offer you something you need" Draco paused and looked at Rose, who scowled at him, anger radiating from every inch of her. "You need money to go travelling, to live out your dream if you will. If you were to break up with my son, I will give you one thousand galleons"

Rose could do nothing but stare at him.

**A/N: Hey! I haven't written anything for a while, but I've had this idea in my head for a long time and I finally managed to get the first chapter written! Yay for me! I'm posting it in celebration of handing in all my essays for this month.**

**Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter or the characters associated with Harry Potter.**

**And also, the main plot line of this story is taken from _"An Offer You Can't Refuse_" by Jill Mansell**

…**so basically, I do not own anything in this story.**

_**Please Review; they are like cookies, but healthier :D**_


	2. Prologue: Part 2

"I'm not going to break up with him just because you tell me to. I love Scorpius. I _love_ him. You can't change that"

"I know you won't leave him just because I ask you to. I brought you up here to offer you something you need" Draco paused and looked at Rose, who scowled at him, anger radiating from every inch of her. "You need money to go travelling, to live out your dream if you will. If you were to break up with my son, I will give you one thousand galleons"

Rose could do nothing but stare at him.

"You can't be serious" Rose finally managed to say, unable to process what Draco had just said.

"I am perfectly serious, Miss Weasley. If you break up with my son you will have enough money to travel the world or buy a house or simply live your life doing nothing. Whatever you want, the money will be yours"

"No" Rose said insulted.

"I'll give you space to think about my offer" Draco told her and made towards the door. "I think we have been long enough for there to have been a tour of the house"

"The answer is no. The answer will always be no. I don't need space" Rose said angrily.

"Ah, but I find time can be most persuasive. My offer might just become too tempting to resist. Now come, I shall show you the kitchen" and Draco left the room, leaving a confused and angry Rose behind him.

* * *

"So what do you think, mum?" Scorpius asked, handing her the last of the plates to be put away.

"She's wonderful, Scorp" she told him with a smile. "And she's quick enough to keep up with you"

"You really like her?"

"Yes, I really do"

"Do you think Dad likes her?"

"You know your father, he takes time to like people; he'll come around"

"I know" Scorpius said dejectedly. Sometimes he wished his dad wasn't so difficult; even Rose's dad had been easier to persuade into accepting their relationship than his own…and that was saying something.

"Does it really matter whether your father or I approve of Rose? Would it change anything?"

"No" Scorpius told her, grinning. "No it wouldn't; but it's always nice to have approval"

"Oh, speak of the devil" Astoria said in a hushed voice as Rose and Draco came back into the room. There was a sudden change in the air, the tension between the two was clear. Rose seemed to move as far away from Draco as was possible, yet gravitating towards Scorpius. She took hold of his hand tightly.

"Everything alright?" Scorpius asked, looking between her and his father.

Rose nodded weakly. "Your dad suggested you could show me the grounds. Something about peacocks?"

"Sure, come on" and Scorpius lead her out of the room and into their garden, away from the house. When he knew they would not be overheard by his parents he stopped walking.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "What did my dad say?"

"Nothing, it was nothing, honestly Scorp" Rose said, but she was refusing to meet his gaze.

"Hey" Scorpius said, tilting her head up and forcing her to look into his eyes "it's not nothing if it's making you like this. What did he say to you?"

"He just….he just said some things about my future and…and my lack of plans" Rose said. She made a vow to herself that she would not tell Scorpius the whole story; she would not do that to him. She didn't want him to know that his own father was capable of doing that to him. Rose sighed "I guess, it's just that everyone has been saying the same thing to me; that I should be more prepared, I shouldn't waste any time in getting a job…I guess I'm just sick of it"

"It'll be alright" Scorpius said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. "I promise, everything will be alright"

"I don't think your dad likes me very much" Rose mumbled against his shirt.

"Bollocks" Scorpius replied. "My dad's just difficult to get along with at first. He'll start to warm up to you soon enough; once he knows your not going anywhere"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"That's a lot of promises for one guy to keep" Rose said, trying to tease her boyfriend, not wanting to dwell on Draco any more. "Think you're up to it?"

"You know me; I love a challenge" Scorpius replied with a small smile. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I really wasn't kidding about the peacocks…"

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Rose opened her eyes and groaned. She slid out of bed and made her way over the window, opening it and offering a hand to her cousin.

"This is the fifth night in a row Al" Rose said, trying not to sound too much like a disapproving parent.

"I know, I know. It's the last time, I promise" Al said, grabbing the pillow and blanket he had used before that Rose had not yet put away.

"You said that last time" Rose said, shutting the window and crawling back into bed. "Am I going to get an explanation this time?"

"I'll tell you in the morning" Al said, ducking under the blanket and shutting his eyes, wishing that the night would be over already.

"You said that last time as well" Rose mumbled.

"Look, can we just leave it?"

"Sorry, I'm just worried, that's all. You've been like this for the past week and you won't tell me anything"

"I know, I'm sorry. But at least I'm coming to you now"

"We couldn't have Albus Potter trying to sneak into his own house, after all"

"I don't want mum to know I've been sneaking out in the first place. I'm always back before they wake up, don't worry your pretty little head about me getting into trouble"

"Just so long as you know what you're doing, Al" Rose murmured before she was, once again, in the blissful clutches of sleep.

* * *

Just as the mornings before, Al had left before Rose was awake, leaving a note on his pillow expressing his thanks at letting him crash on her floor. She quickly folded up the blanket and put it in her cupboard before one of her parents saw and questioned her about her guest. She didn't want to tell them anything about Al's late night visits if it was something he clearly didn't want others to know about. Rose had been attempting to think of something that could have led to this behaviour, but she was getting no where. He hadn't been like this at school, but then there wasn't anywhere really to sneak out to when you're at school. Now he was of age and within easy distance of London…or anywhere really given apparition. Al could be doing anything.

Rose sighed, giving up on that line of thought, and headed downstairs for breakfast. If Al needed her, he would come to her; just like always. Family first.

In a way, Rose was grateful for the distraction. It had been a week and a half since she had been introduced to Scorpius' parents. A week and a half since Draco had made her the offer. A week and a half in which she he apparently had yet to grasp the message that she would not be breaking up with his son. Three nights before Rose had received an owl with a note simply saying '_my offer still stands'_. That was it. No signature. No nothing. Just those four words. Four words that had plagued Rose since. Should she tell Scorpius what his father had said to her? She had promised before that she never would, but if Draco was going to persist, would it be better that she said something? Or did she leave it and try to avoid all contact with Draco until he finally got the message?

It didn't seem like there was a right thing to do in a situation like this.

But then again, how many people were actually in a situation like this?

"Morning Rosie" yawned her Dad, passing her a cup of tea as she sat down across from him at the table. Hermione passed her a slice of toast and kissed the top of her head. Both were dressed for work, given it was a Thursday and would be leaving in half an hour.

"What are the plans for today then?" Ron asked as Rose dug into her breakfast.

"Scorp is coming over at ten then I think we're going to play Quidditch this afternoon" she told her parents. So far her holiday had been much of the same things. When she wasn't working at the shop, she was spending time with Scorpius or her friends. Hermione was a little anxious that Rose was still yet to sort out any concrete plans, but she trusted her daughter and Ron had advised not to push Rose into planning anything.

"Scorpius seems to be spending a lot of time here" Hermione commented.

"Well, yeah. We are dating…and it's not like he's started his job yet" Rose replied with a shrug.

"No, I meant that you haven't been over to his house since you had dinner with his parents"

"Oh" was all Rose could say.

"Oh?" asked Ron sternly, picking up on Rose's tone- one that said she wanted to avoid the topic. "Why oh?"

"It's nothing, dad" Rose said, rolling her eyes playfully. "I hadn't really thought about it much"

"Are you sure you're not keeping something from us?" he probed further. Rose was used to her dad's way of getting information out of her and her brother. He would constantly ask questions until they caved. Uncle Harry had once told her that he used the same technique at work and it worked like a charm.

"Fine, I don't think that his dad likes me very much so I don't really want to bump into him again"

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Hermione asked as she packed her briefcase with papers that she would need for work that morning.

"Well it didn't seem very important. It doesn't affect anything. Scorpius said Mr Malfoy will come around eventually, that he just takes time to get used to people".

Ron scoffed. "Mr Malfoy"

"Ronald!" Hermione chided. "I'm sure Scorpius is right. You just have to give it time" she said wisely. "Right, we're going to have to dash, early meeting" she told Rose with a sigh. "Make sure your brother is up by ten thirty; don't break anything while playing Quidditch; give my love to Scorpius and we'll be back by dinner"

"Noted. Have fun"

"Good one" Ron said, ruffling Rose's hair as he stood up from the table. "See you later, Rosie" and with that, her parents were gone, leaving her alone in the kitchen. A quick glance at the clock told her that she had just enough time for a shower before Scorpius got here.

* * *

There was a knock at her bedroom door about half an hour later as she was just getting dressed.

"Come in, Scorp"

"Sorry wrong blonde" came a feminine voice, as Victoire stepped into the room. She immediately let out a low whistle as she caught sight of her cousin. Rose stood there in her shorts and a bra, but quickly reached out to grab her t-shirt and shove it over her head. "Now that is some nice underwear, Rosie" Victoire commented. "Where d'ya get it?" she asked as the sat down on Rose's bed.

"The new place in Diagon Alley. Only got it a few days ago" said Rose, trying to get the colour of her cheeks back to normal.

"Well, well, well, isn't little Rosie becoming quite the saucy mix. Don't think I didn't notice that you told Scorpius to come in when you were in such a state of undress" Victoire teased.

"Oh shut up!" Rose said, throwing a pillow at her, her cheeks becoming even redder than before. "Are you going to tell me what you're here for? Or are you just going to tease me some more?"

"Now, now, manners" Victoire mock scolded her cousin. "Aunt Hermione tells me that you are yet to sort out plans for your travelling"

"Yeah. I thought I would wait until Scorp starts work before I start planning anything"

"Oh okay. I thought I would offer you this anyway" Rose blanched at the word offer. "I'm going to visit Auntie Gabby this weekend and I figured what better place for you to start your travels than in France?"

"I don't know, Vic…that's kind of short notice" but it sounded oh so tempting. Rose had always wanted to go to France. To explore without her family wanting to go off in different directions and do different things.

"I know. But I thought I would put the offer out there. I won't be offended if you say no" Vic laughed.

"I want to, but I don't think the shop will let me hand in my notice that quickly…and then there's Scorp; I can't just leave him in a few days…and I don't have enough money saved up just yet" the more she justified why she couldn't go, the more she wanted to start her travels. Damn it!

"Look at you being ever practical. I'm proud of you, Rosie" Vic said sincerely. "I don't think you get told that enough. You're doing the right thing you know? Don't let the others tell you that getting a job is the right thing to do. You'll find the job that's perfect for you and you will love it…but until then, enjoy your life"

"Why are you being so sentimental?" asked Rose. She was putting a front, but she knew that Vic understood how much those words had meant to her.

"Who knows? Maybe it's just because Teddy made me breakfast in bed this morning" Vic said with a sigh.

"Oh stop rubbing your perfect relationship in our faces" Rose said, hitting her again with the pillow.

"Well from I can tell you don't have a pretty bad one yourself". This was delivered with a wiggle of the eyebrows. Rose was unable to contain her laughter as it bubbled up and escaped through her lips. Soon she and Vic were doubled over her bed, clutching at their sides.

Downstairs, Scorpius rang the doorbell and stood on Rose's porch, waiting for her to answer the door. This past week with her had been perfect. It felt strange not having the idea of work hanging over their heads every second, but now it was just the two of them, totally carefree. Just like he had imagined it would be. Well not quite as he had imagined. Something had been different about Rose since she had met his parents. Nothing major, and nothing so distinct that he could put his finger on. Just occasionally, he would catch her deep in thought and she would avoid the topic when he brought it up; almost getting annoyed that he would do so. He frowned at the door when no one had answered it. He was sure Rose told him to be round at ten. He rang the doorbell once more and waited.

Eventually, the door opened to reveal a very disgruntled Hugo, still dressed in his pyjamas (well a pair of pyjama bottoms)

"Oh, it's you" Hugo said when he spotted Scorpius standing on the porch. He opened the door further and let him into the house.

"Charming" Scorpius said with a snort. "I see you are quite the morning person".

"Not all of us can be so damn happy this early" Hugo said with a yawn.

"It's ten o'clock" Scorpius pointed out.

"Your point being…?" Scorpius laughed and even Hugo managed a weak smile. "Rose is upstairs…I'm going back to bed. See you later"

Scorpius made his way up the stairs, Hugo apparently not noticing that he was following him, and turned right to go to Rose's room. He could hear her laughing down the corridor, so it was obvious that she was with someone else.

"…and then he was so shocked he couldn't say anything, but his hair turned the brightest shade of pink I've ever seen" came the unmistakable voice of Victoire followed by Rose's laughter. Her door was open and he could see the two of them sitting close together on her bed, faces red from laughing, large grins plastered on both of their faces.

"Ah Scorpius! The right blond this time!" Victoire cried cheerfully when she spotted him. Rose was still too busy laughing but he noticed a blush creep over her face when Victoire said this. Interesting. "I guess I'll be leaving the two of you to it, then. Rose, let me know about this weekend. Scorpius, enjoy" and Victoire stood up from the bed, winked at both of them and left.

"Well that was cryptic" Scorpius said, leaning on the door frame and looking at Rose quizzically.

"Are you going to come in? Or just stand there?" Rose asked

"Are you going to tell me what all that was about?" he asked, but still came into the room and lay down on Rose's bed.

"Nice to see you made yourself at home" Rose said sarcastically.

"What? It's a comfy bed. But seriously, do I get to be let in on this secret"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine" she sighed. "Vic may or may not have come round while I was getting dressed, and I told her to come in because I thought it was you and I was in my underwear…"

This got Scorpius' attention and he propped himself up his elbows to look at Rose properly. "Oh really?"

"So predictable; but yes"

"Well, I think I should get the chance to see this underwear. After all, it's only fair"

"Oh well, we couldn't have me accused of being unfair" and Rose bent her head down to draw Scorpius into a deep kiss, allowing him to pull off her shirt.

* * *

They lay curled in each other arms, Scorpius absently playing with Rose's hair. Rose hummed with pleasure; feeling totally and completely happy.

"I love you, you know" Scorpius whispered.

"I love you too" Rose said, placing a kiss on his chest given that she was too tired to lift her head any further. Her gaze fell on the clock on her bedside table as she did so. "SHIT!" she cried, sitting up immediately and starting to pull on various bits of clothing.

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for…" Scorpius said, looking at her in amusement.

"It's quarter to eleven" Rose told him. He stared back at her blankly. "I was supposed to make sure Hugo was awake fifteen minutes ago and we're all supposed to be at Al's at eleven"

"I'll get dressed then" said Scorpius, climbing out of Rose's bed and reaching for his boxers. He froze when he saw that Rose was watching him. "What? Want to go for round two?" he asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea" Rose said, biting her bottom lip. She looked totally irresistible in that moment; standing just out of his reach in her underwear. "No" Rose said, snapping out of her thoughts. "No, no, no, no, no. We can't. Not now. We can't be late" and she turned her back on him so she wasn't distracted by any more thoughts of him and what he could do to her. It didn't stop her from hearing his laughter at her reaction. "Oh shut it, Malfoy"

"Nice arse, Weasley" was his response.

"Well you can watch it walking away" said Rose, turning back around so she could leave her room now that she was fully dressed.

* * *

Hugo did not want to get up that morning. Not for any particular reason other than he liked sleep.

"Mmmph" he groaned as Rose started to hit him with his pillow. She had tried shaking him and calling his name, but when that failed, the last resort was physical violence. "Go 'way" he mumbled.

"Come on" said Rose, sounding irritated. "We have to go now!"

"No! Sleep!" Hugo argued. He thought it was quite articulate for him after just being woken up.

"Do you want to forfeit our Quidditch match?"

"…no"

"Thought not. Get up. You have ten minutes before we have to be there" said Rose, hauling Hugo up, so that he was now in a vaguely upright position. If there was one thing that Rose had learnt growing up surrounded by boys was that two things were guaranteed to get them up in the mornings; food and Quidditch.

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with their presence" James called across the pitch as Rose, Scorpius and Hugo walked towards them.

"Sorry!" Rose called back as she picked up the pace and half ran into her place on the team. She stood at the end of the row, being the Seeker in James' team, but she couldn't help but notice Al- he looked drained of all energy, almost as though he was sick. Something was wrong. She frowned trying to figure out what it could have been.

"You're not my captain, so I'm not sorry" Scorpius said as he walked at a more leisurely pace.

"Oh really?" Fred asked, crossing his arms and staring at Scorpius. Given that Fred was the tallest member of the family, this was a fairly terrifying stance.

"Sorry, Cap'in!" Scorpius said, giving Fred a salute.

"Much better. Team, over there!" Fred ordered, pointing at the opposite side of the field and his team (Roxie, Victoire, Teddy, Dom, Lucy and Scorpius) made their way in the direction Fred had pointed.

James turned to everyone that was left. "Right, we are going to beat those idiots and that's final. Any questions?"

"What strategy are we using?" Lily asked.

"Ummm…the one where we win?" James replied. He never came fully prepared for these family games; he had enough talk of strategy during his training sessions every day.

"Gottcha" said Lily, nodding knowingly.

"Everyone know their positions?" he asked even though they had never changed. Everyone nodded their heads. "Then mount up and get out there"

"Al, are you alright?" Rose asked, pulling her cousin aside to talk to him alone. The rest of the team were starting to get into their positions in the air. "You look a little pale. Are you feeling alright?" she had never seen Al like this except one time when he caught hypothermia from swimming in the lake as a dare- but that was easily fixed by a trip to the hospital wing…as far as Rose was aware, Al had not been near a lake since.

"Yeah….well no. Look Rose, I think I'm in troub-" he started to say, but he was cut off when James yelled "GET YOUR ARSES UP HERE NOW!"

"GET STUFFED, JAMES!" Rose yelled at him before turning back to Al. She noticed his hands were shaking. "What is it? Is there anything I can do?"

Al seemed to consider this for a second before looking around at the rest of the family who were starting to look at the pair of them. By this point, everyone was in the air. "I'll tell you later, Rosie…" he said quietly, not meeting her eye.

This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

They had been playing for four hours. People were hungry, tempers were flaring and the score was dead even. 290 points each.

"MERLIN GUYS, WILL YOU GET YOUR HEADS IN THE GAME!" James shouted across the pitch "AND AL, WIL YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THE BLOODY QUAFFLE!" Al glared at his brother but said nothing. The sooner Rose could catch the snitch, the better. The only thing keeping her going was knowing that Scorpius had not seen the snitch either. They had been playing against each other for years, so Rose knew his telltale signs of when he saw the snitch. His left eyebrow would quirk and he would slowly begin to circle the pitch until he would make a drastic dive for it. It would work nearly every time…except against Rose. She was the only one who figured out his tell. As soon as his eyebrow quirked she was right by his side until she spotted it. Then it was just a matter of who was the faster flier. Today, however, they were both hovering above the rest of the players, frowning, trying to spot the damn thing.

What Rose didn't know, was that she had her own tell. When she was the first to spot the snitch, Scorpius had discovered that her hand would start to twitch and her right foot was tap against the broom. She would wait approximately five seconds (observing the snitch, trying to work out any noticeable pattern in its path) before she would speed off towards it.

Today the eyebrow quirked at the same time the hand twitched. Scorpius began circling while Rose remained still…until suddenly she sped off, flying as fast as she could towards the flying, golden orb. Scorpius, seeing her speed, picked up his own pace. Luckily for him, the snitch was closer to him, but Rose was getting nearer and nearer. Rose and Scorpius were flying side by side now, both of them trying to get just that inch ahead. Their arms were outstretched…

Everyone had now stopped to watch and cheer on their team mate. The rest of the game forgotten about. All that mattered now was the snitch.

Rose urged her broom forward just that little bit more and felt her hands clasp around the snitch. A grin spread across her face and she lifted up her hand in celebration…until she realised that Scorpius had done the same. They had caught the snitch at the exact same time…

"You've got to be kidding…" Rose said in disbelief. That was when the arguing began.

* * *

It was almost eight in the evening by the time the argument over who had truly won began to die down. There wasn't a clear winner, but everyone was now too tired to continue the argument. No doubt this game would be brought up at future family gatherings. Harry and Ginny were now back from work and were preparing food in the kitchen; soon to be joined by the rest of the parents so that the kitchen was as full as the living room. No one could remember how it started, but Ginny must have invited Ron and Hermione over, who invited George and Angelina, who invited Bill and Fleur, who invited Molly and Arthur, who invited Percy and Audrey and soon it was a huge, impromptu family gathering. Not that anyone was complaining.

"Rosie, can I talk to you?" Al asked, gently holding onto her arm. Rose turned away from Scorpius; the two of them still bickering about the match, but both with such a loving expression on their faces that Al, had he been in his normal state, would have made a comment about it.

"Sure, you don't mind, do you Scorp?" Rose asked, not that she would have taken no for an answer.

"Course not" Scorpius replied. He was confused as to why Al wouldn't also talk to him, but he was sure he would hear about it sooner or later; Al wasn't really one to keep secrets. He gave Rose a quick peck on the lips and went off to socialize with other members of the Weasely clan.

"Are you finally going to tell me what's wrong?" Rose asked in a hushed tone. Al nodded solemnly and guided Rose towards the back door; this was something he didn't want overheard.

"I'm in trouble, Rosie" he said once they were outside and out of earshot.

"How much trouble are we talking?" coming from a family of Weaselys, trouble was normal, but even they had their limits.

"A lot"

"A lot like the time you locked the entirety of Ravenclaw House in their common room, or a lot like getting caught copying homework?"

"More" Al whispered

"Have you killed anyone?"

"No"

"Then it's manageable. What is trouble there for if not to get out of?"

"Rosie, I've really messed up this time"

"Is it why you've been sneaking out at night?"

"Yes…well, that's how the trouble started in the first place" Al took a deep, shaky breath. He'd gotten this far into his confession; he could tell Rose. He told Rose everything. She was the only one who he knew wouldn't judge him. "You know the new casino?" he asked her. It would be easier if she knew this.

"The one which is just a back room in a pub? I would hardly call that a casino; that's illegal gambling, Al" Rose said and then realised where Al was going with his question. There had been a lot of gossip at Hogwarts the summer after it had opened. A dingy pub in Knockturn Alley had started opening up it's back room to customers who knew the password, for the use of poker games. A few people had tried to claim that they went, but doubt was cast over all of them; they were hardly the type to hang around in Knockturn Alley. But then again, neither was Al. "How long have you been going?"

"About two weeks. Since we left Hogwarts...a girl I met at this club in London took me. It started out really well; I was winning my games, so I kept going back. I thought I could put the money towards getting a flat or something"

"How…how much have you lost?"

"900 galleons" Al finally admitted. He couldn't look at Rose. He had never hated himself more. "My entire savings…all the money mum and dad put in the account for when I came of age...and more...I borrowed some from the other players. I thought I could win it back. It's all gone, every last sickle."

"Shit" Rose said. For once she had no idea what she could do to help in this situation. "You have to tell your parents" She said finally. There was no way around it. It was the only way Al could get out of this. Better that he owed money to his family than to those people who would do anything to get their money back.

"I can't Rose; you don't understand"

"I don't think you really have another choice. Where else are you going to get the money from?"

"It's not just about the money, Rosie. I can't tell dad…he's the Head of the Auror Department" Rose looked at him blankly. "You can't be an Auror if you have any issues with the law…illegal gambling is hardly no big deal. If they find out, I'll be thrown off the training course and then what will I do? I have nothing other than this"

"But Uncle Harry-"

"Knows that he can't treat me with any sort of favouritism. He'll have no choice but to kick me off if he finds out…" Rose saw that Al had tears in his eyes. He was barely able to hold himself together. Being an Auror is his dream. There had to be something. There had to be some way of getting out of this.

"We'll find a way to solve this. We will. I promise" Rose told him, meaning every word, as she pulled him in for a hug. Al clung to her like a small boy; as if he never wanted to let go. She just held him tighter; trying to let him know that she would always be there for him, no matter what.

"Oh, sorry. Everything alright?" Scorpius said as he stepped outside and found Al and Rose embraced in a tight hug.

"Fine. It's all fine" Rose said, but her voice sounded nervous and shaky. Something was very, very wrong.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow as if to say we'll talk later and Rose nodded; their silent exchange going unnoticed by Al. "I just came to say that I told the others you were setting up for dinner out here"

"We should get on that then" said Rose and she flicked her wand so that the tables and chairs began to rearrange themselves.

Rose finally made it home at one in the morning and climbed straight into bed. She told Scorpius Al was having girl troubles and needed to ask her advice, but she knew he didn't totally buy it. But right now, she couldn't think about that. She was exhausted and the only thing she wanted was sleep, but sleep was a tricky thing. When you most wanted it, it would do its best to evade you. It didn't help that Rose was racking her brains trying to think of a way to help Al. If asking any of her Uncles- or general family members- was out of the questions, that left them with very limited options. Al didn't want to let anyone know about his trouble, he had even seemed reluctant to tell her. That left just the two of them to find some way of getting 900 galleons…and soon. She had already thought about giving him her savings, and not going travelling but simply working at the shop until she found her ideal job…but that wouldn't work. She only had 300 galleons saved…just 600 short…and Al had already spent his savings.

Rose turned over in her bed, sighing. If only she could cut off her thoughts, just for a few blissful hours. Her gaze fell on her bedside table…no. No she couldn't. That was a stupid idea. There was no way she was doing that.

_My offer still stands_

Help Al and hurt Scorpius, or hurt Al and remain happy herself?

* * *

"Pippa, I need to talk to you…it's important" said Rose. She had asked Pippa to meet her in Diagon Alley, before her shift at the shop started. Pippa, understanding the urgency of Rose's request, had agreed.

"I gathered that" she said with a smile, hoping Rose would return the smile. She didn't. "Bugger, this really is serious, isn't it?" Rose nodded.

"I've got a bit a dilemma…but I don't know how to say it…" Rose said. How was she meant to explain this to someone without incriminating Al…or the offer that Draco had made her. She really hadn't thought this through. Was it too late to leave this topic?

"Try hypothetical?" Pippa suggested.

"Okay" said Rose, taking a deep breath. "If one of your family members was in trouble, and you had the means to help them but it would mean hurting someone else, what would you do?"

"When you say hurt someone else, do you mean emotionally or…?"

"Emotionally" Rose clarified.

"I would choose family" Pippa said decidedly. Rose nodded, not so sure about the conclusion. "Look, Rose, I'm not going to ask what this is really about- you would have told me already if you could. But in a family like yours? You're all best friends as well. You can't just ignore that"

"But what about the other person?" Rose whispered. "I couldn't do that to them; hurt them like that"

"But you said it was emotional hurt…that may not make it okay, but they stand a chance of getting over it. They will get better in time…wow that sounded horrible didn't it?" Pippa grimaced even at her own words. "I guess I'm just saying that family is family and you should do whatever you can to help them…or at least, that's what I would do…but then I don't have any cousins, let alone siblings"

"Yeah, thanks Pip" Rose said, sounding a little sad as she spoke.

"You don't like my answer, do you?"

"No. But I wouldn't have liked it whatever you said"

"Is there any way I can help?"

"I don't think there is, Pip. I'm sorry" Rose couldn't drag her into this as well. She wouldn't.

"Well, I'm here for you if you change your mind"

"I know. Thank you. Really. Thank you"

"What else am I here for?" Pippa said with a smile. "But you should really be going if you want to get to work on time" Pippa hugged Rose in farewell, and promised to see her soon.

Rose knew what she had to do, and she hated herself.

* * *

"You know, I really thought you weren't going to take this offer. I thought I was wrong about you. I guess not" Draco said calmly as he signed his name on the parchment and gave it to his owl. It was done. The money would be transferred into Rose's account by the end of the day. Al was safe and secure in his future. Rose was the only person who knew about it and she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I guess everyone has a price" Rose told Draco, her voice cold; utterly devoid of any emotion.

"What are you going to do with the money?" he asked.

Rose looked at him before she turned around to leave the room. To leave the house. To leave the man she loved. "Get far, far away from you" she said over her shoulder. She wasn't sure if he heard her or not, but she didn't care.

She didn't make it very far, once she was outside. Just to the street around the corner. Then the tears overtook her. The sobs racked through her body, forcing her onto the ground; tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Victoire had just finished packing and had levitated her suitcase into the living room.

"Teddy!" she called out to him "Are you nearly ready?"

"Give me two minutes!" was her reply. He was always like this; left his packing until the very last minute.

"Hurry up or we'll miss the portkey!" but Teddy's reply was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Victoire sighed, not wanting to answer it, but knowing she had to. It was like a reflex for her.

"I'm sor-" she began, intending to explain that she would be leaving very soon, but she gasped. "Rose?" Rose stood on the doorstep, her eyes now dry but it was evident that she had been crying for both her face and eyes were red. She looked a mess and she had dirt staining her clothes. At her feet was a small rucksack.

"Is the offer to come to France still open?" Rose whispered. She had not yet looked at Victoire's face, so the question was directed to her feet.

"Of…of course, come in" and Victoire picked up her rucksack to put it with her suitcase.

"Right, I'm ready!" Teddy called, bouncing into the room, looking like a small child at Christmas. He stopped instantly when he saw the state of Rose. "What happened?" he demanded, his voice instantly serious "who did this to you?"

"No one" Rose said "Nothing happened"

"Well that's a blatant lie, Rosie. You need to tell us"

"JUST LEAVE IT, OKAY!" Rose snapped, glaring at her cousins. It was the first sign of emotion she'd shown since she arrived.

"You're not….you're not in any trouble are you, Rosie?" Victoire asked, putting an arm around Rose, trying to comfort her.

Rose shook her head. "No. No I'm not. I just need to get away from here"

"Okay. Okay that we can do" she said to Rose. "I'll go ahead with Rosie and you bring the suitcases" Victoire told Teddy, who nodded, still looking concerned. He didn't believe anything that Rose had said. He knew her. He knew how much it took to make her cry. He didn't want to think about what must have happened to make her like this. He would make sure she told them over the weekend; Rose wasn't one to keep everything inside for too long. Normally she would go to Al, but Teddy was always the next port of call. He would make sure to be there for her.

* * *

It was two days later when Scorpius received the owl. He had been fretting about Rose all weekend; she hadn't told him that she was going away, instead he had found out from Al, who was looking guilty about something, but he would not tell Scorpius what it was. Scorpius got the feeling that people were keeping secrets from him and he did not like it.

When he took the letter from the owl (it wasn't Rose's owl, Cleo, so he did not recognise it) his heart jumped when he saw the handwriting. He couldn't help the smile that grew as he tore it open; unable to control his excitement at hearing from the girl he loved.

His happiness was short lived. After he read the first sentence, the letter dropped to the floor. He felt like his entire being was crushed by that one sentence; he did not want to know what the rest of the letter said. He wanted it all to be part of his imagination. One measly sentence was all it took to break Scorpius Malfoy's heart.

"Is she here?" Scorpius demanded as soon as the door opened. He was almost shaking with anger; it took all his self restraint not to curse something and scream at the top of his lungs. Hugo shook his head, looking confused.

"She hasn't got back from France yet…I figured you would know when she was getting back"

Scorpius let out a long steam of profanities.

"Oi!" Said Ron, coming to the door "there is no need for that. Not in my house!"

"You may want to read this" Scorpius said, shoving a piece of parchment in Ron's hands before disapperating on the spot. What the hell was he meant to do now?

Ron frowned, but unfolded the parchment. He recognised the handwriting immediately.

_Dear Scorp,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I know you think this may be sudden, but it's not. I've been thinking about it for a while. We're at different points in our lives; you have your job and your home is here, I just can't fit in with that- I'd only hold you back. I guess I just think it would be easier for the both of us if we just let our relationship go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

_Don't come to the house to try and talk to me. I've made up my mind and I think it would be easier if we didn't see each other for a while. I know this makes things difficult. That's why I've gone to France. I'm not coming back, Scorp. My family think that I've just gone for the weekend with Teddy and Vic, but I'm going travelling. I'm finally going to do it. I've written to them to let them know my plans, but don't ask them what they are. I think we just need a clean break._

_I'm sorry. I really did love you, you know._

_Rose._

And just like that, it was over.

**A/N: and so the Prologue ends and the real story can begin. I know it's a little rushed, but it was meant to only be a scene setter and introuduction, and it turned out to be a lot longer than that.**

**Please review! I would love to hear what you think so far. Constructive Criticism is most welcome!**

**Have a fantastic Weekend :)**


	3. The Return

Ok, deep breaths, Rose told herself, her hand shaking slightly. It isn't that hard, you've done it hundreds of times before. In about thirty seconds, she would reach out, grab the mug and be transported back to England.

Two years she had been away. Two long, miserable years. It wasn't that she hated her job, or France or anything like that. Far from it in fact- but she would have been miserable wherever she had gone. She hated herself for what she had done and she couldn't see a way to make it right. She knew she couldn't face seeing Scorpius again and so she had simply stayed away. Her plans for travelling had fallen through (she simply couldn't see the point of it anymore) and she had begun looking for jobs in France as Gabrielle's daughter, Melanie, had offered her a place to stay as she was looking for a roommate. She hadn't exactly meant to become an Obliviator, but a few weeks after leaving home, you could say she had a practical interview. She had been in a bar with Melanie and after having a few drinks they had started to dance. It was the first time that Rose had started to revert to her previous self. The combination of alcohol and dancing can do that to a person. But this state of almost happiness did not last long. A Muggle man had grabbed her arm and tried to force her to dance with him, but the look on his face clearly implied that he would want much more. They say that even the greatest witches and wizards are not fully in control of their powers, and Rose certainly wasn't great. Her already distraught emotions had pushed her control to its very limits and she had ended up throwing this man across the room without touching him. The Obliviator team was called within minutes, given that it was a Muggle bar and the amount of witnesses. Not wanting to be arrested for breaking the secrecy act, Rose was naturally apologetic. A man said that if she wasn't useful for her to go outside and wait with everyone else. But Rose being Rose, she did the exact opposite of what the man expected. She took out her wand and began helping with the memory charms, erasing all memory of the incident. It was a charm that she had a natural ability for, which she had found out in a project in her seventh year- one which she had gotten top marks on. Once everything was cleared up, the man who had told her to leave came up to her (Rose had thought that she would be arrested and so babbled on about how she had had a bad couple of weeks and her emotions had gotten the better of her), introducing himself as Henry, the head of the team and asked her if she was still looking for work. And so Rose had gotten herself a job.

And that was it; Rose's lucky break. She began working for the department within the next week, became Melanie's roommate properly now that she was able to pay rent, and she began to work her way up the working ladder for the next two years. She had gone home for a few days each Christmas and family member's birthdays and wrote regularly, but would never be present at any parties where she may bump into anyone outside of the family. That was just her life now. She refused to answer any questions about Scorpius or why she disappeared so quickly, why she refused to come home for more than a few days. Even Al didn't know the truth. He didn't know where she got the money from, or what she had done to get it. She had told him that it wasn't illegal and he wasn't to ask anymore questions. He had kept to this and the rest of the family, in time, had realised that she wasn't going to tell them anything other than 'it's fine'.

At least, that was her life until she had been contacted by the British Ministry. They had heard about her work and had offered a job- a higher position and a better paid job. The kind of move that any normal person would dream of. It would mean she would be working in the same building as Scorpius…but it would mean being home again. It would mean seeing her friends again. It would mean being with her family again. It would mean that she would be in the running for Head of Department in the future…so Rose had accepted; her colleagues thought she was crazy for even deliberating over it. And now she was filled with dread at the idea of moving back home and having to finally face the music. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. Especially not now that Al had moved in with him. Emma and Pippa were also living together and had regularly been over to France to visit her, but she knew they were annoyed she was keeping secrets from them. But Rose couldn't run forever. This was just something that she had to do. She just hoped that now was the right time to do it.

Rose took a final deep breath, reached out her hand and held onto the mug tightly. She felt the familiar sensation of the Portkey as she was transported back to the familiarity of her home. As she climbed up the stairs that led onto the porch of the house, the front door swung open and Hermione pulled Rose into her arms, hugging her as if she never wanted to let her go.

"Hey mum" Rose whispered, holding on tightly.

"Don't go away for that long again, you hear me?" Hermione half scolded, half ordered her daughter. Rose nodded against Hermione's shoulder. She never realised how much she missed her parents until she was back home again.

"It's good to have you back, Rosie" Ron said, and Rose was passed into her father's arms, who gave her a squeeze.

"Hugo should be back in ten minutes, so I thought we could have some tea while we wait and then we're going to the Burrow for a late lunch, if that's alright" Hermione told Rose.

"Sounds perfect" Rose said, sending her things up to her room. "Will Al and the others be there?"

"Most of them will be, but Al, Teddy, Vic, Dom and Roxie had to work; sorry sweetie. But you'll see Al later at the Ministry"

"What's happening later?" Rose asked, confused. She wasn't ready for anything other than a family dinner.

"It's the Ministry Fundraiser. I wrote to you about it. All employees must attend"

"Oh right…of course" Rose said, pretending to remember. Bugger. This was the last thing she wanted to go to, but now she was actually, technically, employed by the Ministry, she would have to go. She only really had to show her face for maybe an hour and then she could leave. That made the idea more bearable. Then she would have two days to recover before she would actually start working there. This was good. She could gather her bearings once more before she was thrown to the lions. She would do all she could to make the best of being back home. It wasn't actually that bad being back in her family home- it was just the idea of seeing him again, of how people would react to her absence, the unknown that was worrying her. Once that was out of the way, things would start to look up. Or so she was telling herself.

As Hermione put a steaming hot mug of tea in front of her daughter, the sound of the Floo came from the living room.

"IS ROSE HERE YET?" Hugo's voice called out. Hugo had just graduated from Hogwarts this summer, a mere three weeks ago and had somehow managed to get himself into an internship programme for the publishing of textbooks. It wasn't something that Rose had ever imagined Hugo being interested in, but she had been wrong about a lot of things.

"COME SEE FOR YOUSELF" said Rose, a grin spreading on her face. She had really missed her brother; more than she thought she would have done. But she and Hugo had always been close despite the age gap…and the fighting that had occurred when they were younger.

"Rosie!" he said wrapping his arms around her and picking her up off the floor.

"How are you this tall?" Rose laughed.

"Your fault for being away this long, or you would have noticed sooner" Hugo said, ruffling Rose's hair. "How long are you staying for this time?" He asked winking cheekily at her.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny" Rose said with an eye roll. "Although, I won't be at home for that much longer"

"What? What do you mean?" Ron interrupted. "You're not going away again. We've just got you home"

"Relax, Dad. I'm going to have to find my own place. I can't live at home forever" Rose clarified. Indeed, she had already set up some appointments with an estate agent for the beginning of next week.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want" said Hermione, secretly wishing that Rose wouldn't be in a hurry to move out. It was too nice having her daughter around again. "But you can't stay here now because Nana Molly will have our heads if we are late" and she ushered them out of the kitchen.

The rest of the afternoon passed in much the same fashion; Rose was hugged by all of her relatives, which, as one may imagine, took quite some time. She answered the same questions again and again about her life in France; Fleur being particularly interested in Rose's French experience and how her niece was doing. It wasn't a particularly long dinner, in comparison to the normal ones Molly and Arthur usually hosted, as most people had to leave to prepare for the Ministry ball.

* * *

"Hey, mind if I come in?" It was only after asking that Rose noticed James was standing before her in only a towel. "Oh, sorry, I'll come back another time" She had been hoping to talk…to have a proper conversation with someone who wasn't secretly wanting to know about why she left. It was all done very subtly, but she knew that everyone in her family had wanted to know; even the remarks like 'it's good to have you back' seemed like they were expecting a reason for why she left in the first place. Maybe she was just reading too much into it. Maybe they were really just glad that she was back. Yet, James was the one person who had turned up at the lunch and not said a word about France; instead, asking about her job and treating her as if she had never been away. There was a reason why James was her second favourite cousin.

"Nonsense, little cous" and James pulled her into his apartment. "Just give me two seconds. Make yourself at home" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared down a corridor to get dressed. Rose stood awkwardly in his sitting room, looking round. She had never been inside James apartment before. It was nice. Very nice. But then, he was on a Quidditch player's salary. There were two large sofas on either side of a coffee table in the middle room (the table littered with sports magazines). Just behind her was a breakfast bar and the kitchen. She had to admit, she liked the open plan thing that was going on. Deciding to make tea while she waited, she wondered into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind" Rose said, gesturing to the mugs of tea and plate of biscuits sitting on the breakfast bar, when James came back into the room- this time fully clothed.

"I may have to invite you around a lot more if this is the end result" James said with a grin as he popped a chocolate covered biscuit into his mouth.

"Anything to get out of the house" She had barely lasted half an hour after they had come back from the Burrow. Her parents constantly hovering over her, Hugo joking about her lengthy absence. She just needed to get out of there; it had just been her and Melanie for so long that she was used to quiet and almost isolation when she was back. She had forgotten how her family could be sometimes.

Rose found that she didn't mind raising the topic of her return so much with James; she knew he wouldn't beat around the bush- if he wanted to know something, he would ask outright and he would know when to back off.

"They're just worried about you, Rosie" James sighed "we all are"

"I know" Rose said, looking into her tea. How had it taken her this long to realise how much damage she had done?

"I mean, you just up and left without even a goodbye. Then Scorpius showed us that letter-"

"You saw that?" Rose interrupted. No one was meant to see that except Scorpius.

"He came looking for you. Left it behind, poor bugger. You really broke his heart, Rosie"

"I know"

"Then why? Why would you do it?" He sounded almost angry. "Anyone with half a brain can tell that letter was total B.S."

"Then why are you the only one that's bought it up?"

"I said anyone with half a brain, didn't I?" and James smiled a genuine smile at her. It made Rose feel so much more relaxed. That was the good thing about James. He could be as angry as you've ever seen him, but never without a reason. She knew he wasn't saying any of this to hurt her; he just needed to know why Rose would hurt someone. "I know you didn't buy into the whole 'my relationship isn't strong enough to survive long distance' idea…you were determined that you and Scorpius would stay together"

"I was"

"Well what the hell happened?"

"I grew up. It was unrealistic and I wanted to save us both some hurt" she lied. She had gotten used to the same old lies over the years.

"Well you did a pretty good job of that" James scoffed. "I've never seen him so hurt. He didn't recover for the next nine months! You should have seen him, Rosie. He looked like a ghost. You never saw him outside of work…which meant I didn't see him at all"

"Then how do you know?"

"Al told me. He was really worried about both of you, but he couldn't directly help you, so he put all his energy into helping Scorpius"

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. It wasn't just one event but Al kept inviting him out with work friends, or to bars, or with us and eventually, we started to see more and more of Scorpius"

"That's good" Rose said. She couldn't help but feel almost a sinking feeling. Scorpius was no longer depressed over their break up. He was getting on with his life. As he should be doing. As she had been doing these two years. Why was she being so selfish? It's not like she wanted him to be upset forever…_I guess I just never thought about his moving on_.

"He doesn't know that you are back, you know" James said, interrupting her thoughts. "He told Al that he didn't want to know anything about you when you owled or he saw you"

"Oh, I see" Al had known Rose well enough not to divulge too much information about Scorpius when he saw Rose, but she knew that he was living with Al and doing well in his job; that he was happy. She didn't know that he wanted to forget about her. "I guess I deserve that"

"Am I ever going to know the real reason why you broke up? Will anyone ever know?"

"I doubt it" Rose said, a ghost of smile on her lips.

"Fair enough" James said, knowing a lost cause when he saw one. "Now, I do believe you have to be at the Ministry Party tonight and I request that you take me as your plus one"

"Why should I?" Rose asked, grateful for the change in topic

"Because I never get to go to these events…and I can provide you with a dress" he said, obviously knowing full well that Rose was lacking in that department.

"How?" she asked sceptically. She refused to have any money spent on her, especially on things like dresses. For the past two years, her Christmas and birthday presents had either been handmade gifts or money…but only she knew what the money was put towards. Any other present was asked to be returned.

"Don't worry. I won't spend a penny" James reassured her. "But I do have a certain friend who is about your size…who I'm sure I can convince into lending you a dress"

"I do not want to know any more details" Rose said, holding up a hand to stop him from going into details about this 'friend'. "But I hope you have dress robes"

* * *

Whoever James' 'friend' was, she certainly had style. It was a simple white dress that came to her knees and was snug in all the right places; yet still managed to give off an air of professionalism. Rose wore her hair half up, so a few red curls brushed her shoulders. It was the first time in a while that she had really felt good about herself.

"If anything Al's told me is true, it's going to be insane in there" James commented. They were standing just outside the large double doors that would lead them inside the Ministry, where all the officials and staff were enjoying themselves with their dates. They could hear the chatter in the corridor, giving some indication of just how full it would be in there. This was Rose's new life. She was one of them now and that thought terrified her. "You ready for this?"

"Let's do this" she said, attempting a smile to cover her nerves. She was a Gryffindor after all.

James led her forward into the throng of people, somehow managing to grab two flutes of Champaign from a passing tray and handing one to her. Rose looked around the vast room as James downed his drink in one. She didn't recognise anyone here…where was Al? Or her parents? Or her uncles and aunts? It was too packed to be able to see anyone.

"Cue the squeals in three, two, one" James muttered in Rose's ear and sure enough, there came a loud scream of "ROSE!" and Emma practically ran through the crowds and threw her arms around Rose in a tight hug. Rose couldn't help but smile and return the hug, realising just how much she had missed her friend.

"You didn't tell me you were back!" Emma accused.

"Sorry, things have been a bit hectic, you know?"

"Fine, I'll forgive you" Emma said, grabbing more Champaign for them. James excused himself, leaving the two of them to catch up…or search for someone to dance with. "How is…everything?"

"You know what? It's good" Rose said, with a smile. "I think I'm going to enjoy being home" and she was telling the truth. As scary as it had been coming here, just seeing Emma and her parents again and knowing that she wouldn't be leaving in a few days had filled her with a sense of happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was going to be hard running into certain people at the Ministry, but overall, she was starting to feel glad that she was back.

"Rosie!" came a familiar voice and soon the face she had wanted to see since she had arrived home appeared in front of her.

"Al!" she cried and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you!"

"Missed you too! Why didn't you tell me you were back the second you arrived? Why did I have to hear it from James of all people?"

"Only arrived this morning. I thought you would have heard through the grapevine" Rose said with a frown. There was a lunch after all.

"Must have missed the owl" Al said with a shrug. "You really back for good?"

"I'm really back" Rose confirmed. "I don't suppose you happen to know anyone in my department do you?" she asked both Al and Emma. Both shook their heads.

"I don't deal with them directly" Al told her. "But I guess I will soon" and he smiled before giving her another warm hug. "It's good to have you back, Rosie"

* * *

No. No no no no no no no no no no. No. This couldn't be happening. She was not prepared for this to happen. She hadn't even thought that he might be here. But there he was. There was no doubt in her mind that it was him. The person she wanted to see the least and the most. His tall frame stood out, his bright, blond hair hardly making him inconspicuous. He looked good. Really good. Rose could tell, even from this distance, that he had been working out since she had left; a fact only heightened by his tailored suit (the black material contrasting with his pale complexion). She is in no way ready to see him again. Sometimes, she thought someone up there was playing a cruel trick on her- she really, really hated that person.

She spun around, ducking her head down, thinking of any way for her to make a quick exit. Al was over by the drinks table, no doubt talking to his colleagues, and all her other family members were being dutiful and mingling. She was supposed to be doing the same, but she could hardly be attempting happy and cheerful when she knew at any second she could bump into him. No, the best plan of action was to simply get out of there and pick up the pieces later at work. She spotted a door and began to walk as fast as she could towards it- trying her hardest not to attract attention. Unfortunately, she was trying so hard not to be seen by Scorpius that she wasn't looking where she was going and crashed right into a woman holding a drink, which proceeded to be spilled down the front of her dress.

"Crap. I am so, so sorry" Rose apologized. So much for not attracting attention. A few people around them had stopped talking to look at the pair of them. "I can fix it, don't worry" and Rose vanished the stain, leaving the dress spotless. "I'm so sorry. That was totally my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was trying to make an escape. Sort of seen someone I don't really want to run into tonight" she babbled. The girl just looked shocked.

"Whoa! Calm down. It's alright" the girl said and handed Rose the remainder of the wine in her hand. "You look like you could use this more than me" Rose accepted gratefully, gulping down the last of the alcohol. "I'm Laura, by the way"

"Rose" she replied, shaking the hand that Laura had offered her. "And I really am sorry"

"Stop worrying about it. No harm done" Laura replied with a friendly smile. "Do you work here, or are you a guest?"

"I'm just about to start…I'm an Obliviator" Rose told her. "What about you?"

"I work in the Department of Mysteries. I'll imagine you'll be seeing more of my boyfriend. He sometimes works with your Department"

"Oh? Is he an Auror?" The two groups often worked together, so it was only natural to assume.

"No" Laura said, looking over Rose's shoulder and her face lit up with a smile. "He can tell you what he does himself"

"There you are" came an all too familiar voice "I've been looking everywhere for you" and then Laura was being kissed and Rose's stomach sank. She felt sick. She couldn't run away and she couldn't hide. She was trapped.

"Sweetie, this is Rose. Rose this is Scorpius, my boyfriend"

Rose saw Scorpius freeze at her name, obviously not having seen her before. His head turned slowly, his face emotionless as his eyes took her in.

"Yes. I believe we know each other…from school" he said, his voice cold and harsh. It broke Rose's heart to hear. He refused to acknowledge that they had ever been more than mere acquaintances. She tried to blink back her tears, determined not to appear weak in front of him. "You're back then?" he asked. She should have expected this. She shouldn't have even had cause to hope for a warmer reception than the one she was getting. Then again, she hardly expected to run into him tonight.

"Rose is about to start as an Obliviator. Isn't that wonderful? You may be working with her soon" Laura said, totally oblivious to the death stare that Scorpius was giving Rose.

"Yes wonderful" Scorpius said, his tone suggesting that torture might be more preferable to working with her. Rose couldn't handle this anymore; she had to get out of there. It felt as if the walls were closing in on her, as though she would suffocate. She needed to escape more than ever. If she could just go back to France, she could pretend like none of this ever happened and things could go back to their mundane way…with none of this heartbreaking feeling that she was getting right now.

"Sorry Laura, I've just seen someone I've got to talk to. It was lovely to meet you" Rose lied and she half ran away from the couple without waiting for a response. She only just made it outside before she collapsed against the wall, tears streaming down her face, sobs racking through her body. It was just like the day she had ruined everything. She wanted nothing more than to go back in time and change everything. What had she done?

"I don't suppose you've seen Al around, have you?" Scorpius asked Laura- who was still looking shocked and confused at Rose's fast disappearance. Al hadn't said Rose would be here…why wouldn't he say anything? Surely Scorpius deserved to know just when he might bump into the girl that broke his heart? He had tried to prepare himself for her return, knowing that she was coming back. He had accidently opened an owl that was for Al, inviting him to lunch when Rose was coming home…but she had been home before…and she had never been to an event outside of her family. He hadn't seen her in two years. For her to just show up like this? Looking like that? Introduce herself to his girlfriend? That was not acceptable. He needed an explanation. He needed one right now.

"I think I just saw him leave. I'm sure you can still catch him" Laura said. That was the thing about Laura; she knew when something was important to him.

"You don't mind if I go?"

"Course not" Laura replied with a genuine smile. "Find me when you're done" and she gave him a quick kiss before sending him after Al.

* * *

Al wasn't hard to find, and Scorpius was fast when he wanted to be. Al was talking to his brother just outside of the hall when Scorpius stormed up to them. He grabbed Al's arm and pushed him against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me she would be here?" he growled. "Did you think it would be funny if she was sprung on me without warning? Merlin Al, what do you think you're playing at?"

"Whoa, calm it, mate" James said, placing a hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Not now, James" Scorpius snapped. Without warning, Al shoved Scorpius away from him with such force that Scorpius fell onto the floor.

"You really want to take on an Auror, mate?" Al asked with raised eyebrows. Scorpius let out a sharp sigh, annoyed and angry, and shook his head, realising the stupidity of what he had just done, but not quite ready to admit it to anyone else.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"You said you didn't want to hear anything about her life. You said you wanted to go completely cold Turkey when it came to her" Al said.

"And you said you weren't going to be here tonight" James interrupted "so I thought it was safe for her to come". This was true- originally Scorpius wasn't planning to go, not wanting to submit himself to an evening of being polite to his bosses and having to mingle. Merlin, he hated mingling.

"I was looking for Laura…and then she was just there…right in front me" he said, anger rising in him once more. He was trying his hardest to control himself. "You should have fucking told me!" he said, his fist hitting the wall, drawing a few stares from passers by.

"Scorpius, you need to calm down" James said, taking the mediator role in this conversation.

"Fuck off! How would you like it if the person you hated the most just showed up, out of no where, after _two fucking years_? Would you be fucking calm?"

"No. No I wouldn't" James said truthfully. "But I also wouldn't start hitting Ministry Property in front of an Auror" but his words of wisdom went unnoticed.

"She just left. Couldn't even do it face to face. Had to break up with me through a fucking letter" he spat. "Leaves for two years and just when I move on she barges back into my life, all smiles and jokes as if nothing ever happened. As if she wasn't such a bitch"

"Wait, what did Rose do?" Al asked, concerned.

"She fucking ran away; like always"

"You go; I'll handle this" James told Al. Al gave him a grateful smile and took off, in search of Rose.

* * *

When he found her she was hidden behind some bushes, curled in a ball against the wall as she attempted to cry as quietly as possible. Al said nothing as he approached her, just wrapped his arms around her and held her until the sobs began to fade away.

"He hates me. He really, really hates me" she murmured as she began to calm down.

"What happened, Rosie?" Al asked, trying to sound comforting. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. He didn't say anything. He barely acknowledged that we knew each other. We used to be inseparable and then I went and mucked it up" her voice caught in her throat as she spoke and Al held her tighter. "And now he's moved on and is happy with his new, perfect girlfriend and I'm out here, looking like a total mess!"

"Oh…so you met Laura" Al said, grimacing.

"Yes, I met Laura" Rose bit out, sounding almost angry "I met Laura with her perfect figure, bloody perfect looks and perfect personality. Why does she have to be nice? Why couldn't she be a total bitch?"

"Scorp could never be with someone like that" Al said. He knew better than to soften up the truth with lies for Rose. She needed the cold, hard truth of reality.

"He was with me"

"No, Rosie. You could never be a bitch. Don't even think that. You are one of the kindest, most selfless people I've met"

"Not anymore. You wouldn't say that if you knew what I did"

"What did you do?"

"You're the Auror; you figure it out" Rose said, standing up and brushing herself down.. She took a few breaths to steady herself, cast a quick charm to fix her makeup. Unfortunately, she had had a lot of practise with this particular ritual. "Right. Appearances are everything. I came here to schmooze and schmooze I will. The Obliviators won't know what hit them" she said, sounding more and more confident with each word. Then she offered out a hand to Al to help him up. "Thank you" she said in a softer tone, sounding much more like the old Rose than she had in a long time. "Thank you for everything, Al"

"No problem" he replied automatically, more confused about his cousin's behaviour than ever before.

* * *

Al found James waiting for him where he had left him with Scorpius. But now it was just James on his own.

"Where'd he go?" Al asked his brother.

"Went back in. Said Laura would be wondering where he got to. Rose?"

"Went back in to 'schmooze the Obliviators'"

"How the hell did this get to be such a mess?"

"I have no bloody clue. I thought they would last forever, you know. I really did"

"Everyone did. Has either of them told you what happened?" James asked, curious.

Al shook his head. "I don't think Scorpius really knows himself. And Rose is clearly blaming herself for it. She said I was the Auror so I should figure it out"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I have no bloody clue"

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to solve it"


	4. Only the Beginning

It had been two days since Scorpius had run into Rose. Three sleepless nights and two worthless days. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything other than her. How dare she do this to him? How dare she leave him like that, then show up at his workplace acting like nothing had happened? How dare she talk to his girlfriend; make friends with her? What gave her the right to do that to him?

He rolled over in bed and sighed. It was about six thirty in the morning. He had to get up for work in half an hour. He would be there by seven thirty, pouring over case notes and files; continuing the reputation that he had managed to hold over the past two years. Nothing could take that away from him. His gaze fell on Laura…beautiful Laura. They had been together nearly six months now and he hadn't slept alone in a bed for four of those months. Her black hair splayed out across the pale pillow and she looked so peaceful and beautiful that normally Scorpius would wrap his arms around her and hold her tight to him. But not tonight. No. Tonight he was only reminded of another girl who had once created a beautiful contrast against the sheets, who had once looked into his eyes and promised that she loved him with all her heart. The girl who had smashed it into a thousand pieces in a single letter. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? What had he ever done to deserve this? He began to shift in the bed, preparing to get out and start making breakfast. He had decided to make pancakes- by hand- to apologise to Laura for being so miserable over the weekend. He would be a good, attentive boyfriend. And he would forget about Rose…or at least avoid her at all costs.

Al on the other hand, was fast asleep in his bed. He had been up late that night, attempting to piece together various clues as to why Rose would leave Scorpius. Why she would leave the country. So far he had no ideas. It had always been her plan to leave the country, but only for a few months and she had certainly never planned to break up with Scorpius. But then again, a break up is hardly something that you plan…so why had she done it? What was the reason behind it? And why had she moved her trip forward? Was it that hard for her to face Scorpius after breaking up with him? Is that why she had done it by letter? These questions had plagued Al long into the night. And he still remained as clueless as when he had begun.

And Rose- well Rose was dressed and breakfasted and ready to go by seven that morning. She had chosen an A line, knee length, black vest with a sheer white top which had a large bow at the top of her neck. Hermione assured her that she looked very professional. Once again, she had chosen to wear her hair up in a bun. This was the real first impression she would make on her colleagues. The Ministry Ball didn't count; that was showing them she could be sociable. This was showing them she was a hard worker. This was something she could do. There were butterflies in her stomach. She was actually excited. For the first time in months, maybe even the entire two years, she was excited to work. It was going to be different, harder than before, and much more demanding of her. And, truthfully, she couldn't wait.

Had she thought of Scorpius since Friday night? Of course she had. She would be lying if she tried to deny that he was all she had thought about the entirety of this weekend, but just as she had told herself over the years, she mustn't dwell on him. Surely there were more things in life than love. She just had to discover them. Scorpius had made it quite clear to her on Friday that he wanted nothing more to do with her; that he wanted to forget about their past and move on with his life with Laura. She would let him to just that. She would stay away and let him be happy. No matter how much it may pain her. But most of all, most of all she would not let it show just how much he was hurting her. She truly believed that she deserved to suffer in matters of the heart. She had brought this on herself by accepting the offer and she only had herself to blame when she saw Scorpius happy with another woman. There was nothing she could do about, and even if there was, she would still do nothing. Laura obviously made him happy and that was what truly mattered.

Rose took a look at the clock as Hugo shuffled into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee and grumbling.

"How are you even this awake?"

"It's seven thirty" Rose told him

"Not seeing your point"

"I'm an early riser." This was true. If Rose slept later than six thirty, she considered it a lie in.

"How am I even related to you?" Hugo asked, putting his head in his arms on the table.

"Don't you dare even think about going back to sleep, Hugo Weasley" Hermione said, joining her children in the kitchen.

"Mmmmff" Hugo groaned, lifting his head back up with obvious effort.

"Morning" Ron said with a large yawn, as he followed behind Hermione. Acting exactly as Hugo had done, he poured himself a large mug of coffee and sat there nursing it for a while. "What's everyone doing today?"

"Work…same as every day" Hugo said, with a raised eyebrow. "Were you expecting anything different?"

"I see you are still a delight in the mornings, Hugh" Rose said, ruffling the top of his head. She could actually reach it now that he was sitting down and so she took full advantage of it. Hugo made a half hearted attempt at batting her hands away. "I may be late back for dinner, so don't wait for me" she told her parents after laughing at her brother

"Why? What's happening?" Hermione asked, as she sorted out her papers for the day.

"I have a few house viewings set up. Should be done by eight, but you never know with these things if they'll overrun" Rose said with a shrug.

"Ok. I'll keep something warm for you"

"Thanks, mum" and Rose got up from the table, kissed both her mum and dad on the cheek and picked up her bag. "In which case, I will see you all later"

"Are you off already?" Ron asked.

"Yeah"

"Bit keen, aren't we?"

"I want to make a good first impression, dad" Rose told Ron as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, but will anyone else actually be there by now?"

"I heard on Friday that the head of the team is normally in by seven thirty, so I figure I'll just get in his good books"

"How did you even find out that information?"

"Schmoozing, dad, schmoozing. It's all about who you know"

"Are you sure you aren't interested in working for the Aurors?" Ron asked, grinning at his daughter.

* * *

Rose's eagerness had most definitely paid off. She was being sent off on the next call the department received. She had spent the morning completing paperwork and chatting to the people at the desks next to her. Thomas, Shaun and Freya were the occupiers of said desks and they had begun to fill Rose in on the Ministry gossip. It was lucky that Rose had completed the first half of the paperwork before they arrived- an hour after her- as not that much work was done as they spoke. Her boss, Paul, seemed friendly enough. She had introduced herself as she arrived and given her a quick tour of the office. He seemed pleased at her early appearance, as well as her experience. He told her that she would have to shadow an Obliviator for the first few times she went out on the field, but that was just a precaution to make sure she knew how the British Ministry do things and the rules they have to follow. Rose, of course, already knew the differences in the rules, having read about them before she started here.

"OK, you four can go to lunch; you're clearly not doing any work" Paul said as he walked over to their desks.

"We've finished it for the morning" Shaun replied cheekily "so we were filling Rose in on the department"

"Back up" Paul said, holding up a hand in front on Shaun's face. "You've finished _all_ of your work for the morning? All the reports? All the paperwork?" he asked in disbelief, looking at each of them in turn with his eyebrows.

"Yup" Freya said, grinning up at him from her seat.

"Excuse me, I have to pinch myself to check in not dreaming" Paul said, dramatically pinching his forearm. "Curious. I'm not dreaming" he sounded confused. Rose was fighting back her laughter by this point. "Well, Miss Weasley" Paul addressed her "it seems you are an excellent influence on my team; I'm pretty sure they have never done that before. Nice to have you on board" he said before turning back to the others "you can take an hour for lunch". He then walked back to his office, but they could hear him mumbling in incredulity "finished_…finished_".

"Did….did….did he just give us an hour off for lunch?" Thomas asked, much in the same tone as Paul.

"I think he did" Freya answered, in shock

"He's never done that before…"

"Are you going to waste the hour here, or actually go to lunch?" Rose asked, laughing at her new friends as they jumped up quickly from their desks and half sprinted towards the doors.

"You coming, Weasley?" Shaun asked as she joined them in the lift

"Not today. I thought I'd join my cousin. Tomorrow though, yeah?"

"Sounds good" Shaun told her as she stepped out of the lift and onto the Law Enforcement floor. Freya and Thomas waved at her.

"See you guys after lunch" Rose told them with a laugh. Definitely the best decision taking this job.

Albus' desk was fairly easy to find; just to the left of the aisle, signalling he was in the third Auror team. The way the office was divided was in columns of desks the doors into the department, leading up to Harry's office. Each column was made up of a different team so often a column of desks would be empty as the team was on a mission. Al sat as his desk, a small frown darkening his features as he read over the case notes. There was something about this that wasn't adding up, but he just couldn't his finger on it.

"Hey" Rose said as she approached him behind. She tried to be as quiet as she could so as not to disturb the people working around them. Al turned to look at her and smiled, his worries about the case leaving him immediately.

"Why hello" he said, looking her up and down and nodding with approval. "Nice outfit, very smart"

"First impressions and all that"

"And how did that go?"

"Put me on the next mission and gave me an hour lunch break" Rose told him, her voice giving away just how proud of the way her first morning had gone. "Want to join me?" she asked. Al nodded enthusiastically; he was starving. Once he had been told by his team leader that he could take an hour for lunch, he performed a quick privacy charm on his work to protect the confidential files from anyone that may come snooping, before turning back to Rose.

"So, where did you have in mind?"

"There's this Muggle café a street away if we take the Floo exit" Rose proposed. She had spotted it on her way to work this morning and it just looked so welcoming, she was dying to try it.

Al would have told her that sounded perfect had two of his wonderful team mates not interrupted.

"You know, it's just rude not to introduce us to your girlfriend, Potter" The man that spoke had dirty blonde hair that had clearly had a lot of time spent on it. He was dressed very sharply and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. He was taller than Al, which made him tower above Rose.

"Ruder still not to even mention that you had a girlfriend" said the woman. She was about the same height as Al, which meant even she was above Rose. Why was everyone taller than her? _Note to self; wear heels tomorrow_. Her thick brown hair was dead straight and styled with layers to give it more volume. It was a look Rose had once attempted herself with disastrous results. No. Rose was much better suited to the fiery mass of ringlets.

"Rose Weasley" Rose told them, holding out her hand to both of them. "Al's cousin" she said once the man had taken her hand. His demeanour changed instantly.

"Cousin, eh?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at Al, looking rather pleased with himself and he lifted Rose's hand to his lips. "Enchante" So he was one of those, Rose sighed.

"Really, Nick? Really? I'm standing right here" Al said, rolling his eyes.

"And? She's not your sister, so she's not off limits" he told Al, shooting Rose a charming grin. "Nick Murray, at your service"

"_She_ is also standing right here. And that's not going happen" Rose told him, smirking as she removed her hand from his.

"Like a bullet through the heart" Nick said dramatically.

"You'll live" Rose said dismissively. The woman standing next to Nick snorted.

"I like you. You can come here more often" she said. "Amy Malone" she introduced herself, giving Rose's hand a quick, firm shake. "How come you've never been around before?"

"First day" Rose told her. "Just started with the Obliviators. Transferred from the French Ministry"

Amy looked impressed. Rose got the impression she and Amy would get along well.

"You know, you should come for a drink with us soon"

* * *

This case was killing him. It shouldn't be that difficult to get the statement his client had made upon being arrested, but had anyone from the Auror department sent it up to him? No, they had not. Had anyone even filed the report yet? No, they had not. Scorpius was doubtful that they would be doing so any time soon, even though he needed it by tomorrow to go over the statement with his client. It wasn't even anything difficult; a simple case of inappropriate use of magic on a Muggle artefact. It should be a quick and easy case, but it was killing him. It probably didn't help that his mind was hardly focused on his work right now.

He sighed, and pushed himself up from his chair. He would have to go down to the Auror department and try and get the report filled this afternoon. Sending a memo wouldn't do anything; he would have to go in person.

He noticed that Al's team was crowded round his desk, talking loudly; the rest of the department listening in to the conversation. He could hear Nick telling a story about one of their missions and his heroism in saving an old lady. He laughed to himself knowing that he must be trying to impress a new girl on the team; as Nick did. He made his way over to Al's desk; he would say a quick hello to his friends and then go and talk to Harry about the report.

He froze when he saw what all the commotion was really about. There, sitting up on Al's desk was Rose. Her long, tanned legs were being shown off thanks to her skirt, her blouse, while lose, was slightly see-through, allowing people to see the form fitting black top she wore underneath. Her hair was pulled back, though a few curls had come lose during the morning. She looked gorgeous. And he hated her. He hated her for the way she looked; for making his feelings conflict with one another; for the way she was sitting there, laughing at Nick's story; for the way this made him feel irrationally angry at Nick; for the way she was making friends with his friends. But most of all, most of all he hated her for the way she was worming her way back into his life.

He turned around to leave; he could talk to Harry later. Rose couldn't hang around here forever; she had her own job to see to.

"Scorp!" Nick yelled across the department, seeing Scorpius at the very last second before he would have made it safely out of the department. "What are you doing over there? Get your arse over here, mate"

Scorpius turned to see the expectant faces of all of his friends. There was no way he could leave without having some kind of excuse…he tried to think quickly, but his mind was failing him. Giving in, he slowly began to walk towards them, composing himself to make sure his emotions were in check. He refused to let his gaze fall on Rose.

"What you doing up here?" Nick asked, putting his arm around Scorpius "and I take it you've been introduced to the very charming Rose?"

"Need to chase up a case report" Scorpius said, pointedly ignoring the second question.

"Always working so hard" Nick said with a mock sigh "trying to get home early to that sexy girlfriend of yours?" The tension that fell over the group then was unbearable. Rose had frozen the second that Nick had called Scorpius over; maybe if she was quiet and still he wouldn't notice her and he would leave. If it had been any other situation she would have laughed at herself for thinking of him like some kind of animal that would leave her alone if she played dead. But this was no laughing matter. Rose stared at the floor and attempted to tune herself out of the conversation, but there was just something about Scorpius that kept drawing her attention back to him. She found herself wanting to know everything about what he was doing, what his life was like, what he had done in the two years that she had been gone. She hated it. She really, really hated it. She wished she could simply be done with him and leave him alone to live his own life. And then Nick had mentioned Laura. Dear, sweet Laura, who would never say a cruel word to anyone. Rose blushed and looked out the window in an attempt to distract herself even more. She did not want to hear the answer to the question. She was trying to wish herself anywhere else right now.

"You're just jealous, Murray" Scorpius said, attempting his usual jovial tone, but everyone noticed the difference. Scorpius sounded tense, as though he was holding something back. Amy suspected that something was anger, and a lot of it. She saw that his shoulders were hunched up, his lips pressed thinly together, his eyes almost cold- symptoms she saw often in the interview room of a person trying to control their temper…and he was refusing to look at a certain red head. Curious.

"Listen, sorry guys, I can't stay and chat. Got to talk to the big man. I'll catch you later" Scorpius said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. He clapped Nick on the back, said farewell to everyone and headed towards Harry's office.

"Right, we should get to lunch" Al said to his friends and Rose nodded meekly, standing up off the desk.

"It was nice to meet you" Rose said as a farewell

"We're getting that drink sometime. I'll tell Al the details" Amy told her

"Sounds good" and Al and Rose left the department in search of the Muggle Café.

As soon as they were out of the department Amy let out a low whistle, turning to her friends.

"Well; that was uncomfortable" she said, her gaze falling on Scorpius in Harry's office.

"I wasn't the only one that noticed, then?" Nick asked her. "What did I say?" for uncomfortable situations were normally caused by him.

"I think, this time, it wasn't you. There's something going on between Rose and Scorpius" Amy thought out loud. "Did you see the way she went all quiet and he totally tensed up? They both refused to look at each other"

"You think they're doing it?" Nick asked bluntly.

"I think it would be simpler if they were" Amy answered honestly. No, Scorpius wouldn't have been so angry if they were having sex. Even Al looked slightly confused over the nature of his cousin's and best friend's relationship. But one thing that Amy knew about herself was that she was a nosy bugger.

* * *

"So…" Al started while he and Rose waited for their food to arrive. Rose looked up at him expectantly. "That wasn't awkward at all"

"What wasn't awkward?" Rose replied feigning ignorance and looking away.

"You know full well what"

"Fine" Rose huffed. "But were you expecting it to magically not be awkward?"

"Well, I sure didn't think it would be like that. I mean it was uncomfortable for everyone, Rosie"

"I can hardly help that, Al! He hates me. And he has reason to. It's clearly going to be awkward when we run into each other"

"Well you're going to have to get used to it at some point"

"Why? I can just walk the other way when I see him and he can do the same. There is no reason for our paths to cross, even if we are working in the same building" Rose said. She had been thinking about it since she and Al had left. It was clear that he never wanted to see her again, and she felt like she had caused enough damage and so he could have it his way.

"It's not going to be as simple as that" Al warned her "he's Magical Law- the department who deals with yours more than the Aurors. You'll probably have to see him again by the end of the day"

"I just won't take any case that I know he's involved in" Rose stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"He lives with me"

"I'll visit when he's out, or you can come to my place once I've found it"

"You're going to have the same social circle"

"That doesn't have to be the case"

"He comes to family gatherings. He's close with everyone"

"Fine!" Rose conceded angrily. "So maybe I can't avoid him totally. Are you happy now?"

"No" Al answered, appalled. "My two best friends hate the sight of each other, what would make me happy about that?"

"I'm sorry, OK. But I can't change what happened so I think it would be best if we just left this topic alone…please"

"Alright"

An awkward silence filled the air between the two cousins. This was something that had never occurred before so neither knew how to deal with it. They could hardly make conversation about the weather with each other, but they had nothing to say that may not go back onto the forbidden ground of Rose's relationship with Scorpius.

Once their food was placed in front of them by a waiter who winked at Rose (not that she noticed), Rose looked at Al; studying him for the first time since she had returned. That's not to say that she hadn't looked at her cousin the entire time; that would be stupid. No, she hadn't observed him. She hadn't noticed how he really was; the things he couldn't hide from anyone.

His hair hadn't changed a bit, but that wasn't what was important. He had lost the pallor that had almost overcome him two years ago. He was more confident in his actions and the way he held himself. He dressed sharper and looked comfortable as well. When he met Rose's stare, his eyes glinted. He was happy. For the first time in a while, Rose noticed that Al had grown up. Really grown up. And he was happy.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Al asked rubbing around his mouth with a napkin. "Worth it. This is freaking amazing" he said gesturing to his food. "Why haven't you eaten yet?"

"Can I ask you something, Al?"

"'Course"

"And will you answer honestly?"

"Don't I always?"

"How are you, Al? Like really, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine" he answered frowning and reclining in the seat. He was utterly confused about what Rose was asking. "You know that"

"That's not what I meant. Before I left, things were different. You weren't OK then" Rose was trying to tread delicately around the topic. By the look on Al's face, he certainly got it. He leaned forward in his seat, so he was leaning across the table.

"Look at me, Rosie. I'm fine. Better than fine. I'm fantastic. Because of you. Whatever you did, however you did it, you made me better. You helped me. You helped me get help. I'll never be like that again" he told her sincerely.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Then it was worth it" Rose told him with a smile. Al noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but he had promised her never to ask about the money and he knew she needed him to keep this promise for now. He gave her a half smile in return before turning back to his food.

"You know, you really should eat up, or I'm afraid I'll have to take that delicious looking pasta off your hands"

* * *

Rose was only back for twenty minutes after lunch before she was out on a mission. There had been a call about a twenty-five year old man using magic against a twenty year old muggle in her home and so Rose found herself in Hampshire.

"Deep breaths, now. Can you do that for me?" Rose said, crouching next to the woman who was clearly distraught over whatever had happened. Her breaths were shaky but they started to calm her. "Now can you tell me your name?"

"S-S-Susie" the woman sobbed.

"Hey, it's alright" Rose comforted, stroking her back to try and make her feel relaxed "we're here to help you Susie". Susie nodded but it looked like she didn't believe them. "Could you tell us what happened?"

"I answered the door and- and there was a bang and I-I was thrown backwards and I hit my head and" her speech was disjointed and broken up with sobs, and she could no longer manage the rest of the story, but the point seemed clear. And it matched with the memory that was taken from her and the man (who was currently under the detention of Paul and Shaun while they waited for the Aurors to arrive) Rose noticed that Paul was observing her; she wasn't surprised by this, it was her first mission after all- she was supposed to only be shadowing, but Paul and Shaun had their hands full with the man, who even now, was struggling to get out of his bonds.

"Ok, thank you, Susie, you've been a great help for us" and Rose shifted her position so she was kneeling directly in front of Susie. "I need you to look at me, can you do that for me" Susie looked briefly at Rose, but her gaze only lasted a second. She was obviously terrified of what might happen. "It's alright, everything will be alright if you can just look at me for a few seconds" Susie met Rose's eyes for a second time and this time did not avert her gaze. "See, that wasn't so bad, you're doing so well" Rose sometimes felt that she treated victims like children, but her method seemed to work when they were distressed and so she had never tried to change it. When Susie was looking into Rose's eyes, Rose pointed her wand at the side of her head and muttered _"Obliviate_". Susie's face immediately relaxed as Rose took her memory of the events. But then turned to one of confusion as she saw all of the people and mess in the room, and then the terror returned- she was going to scream. Rose knew it. But screaming would alert the neighbours and the police and would make their job much more difficult. Silently, Rose stunned Susie before she caused any trouble in her confused state. It wasn't a necessarily ministry approved technique, but it wasn't against the rules and Rose thought in some cases, it should be used.

"Weasley" Paul warned, as Susie slumped against the wall.

"I know what I'm doing" Rose said, back to her normal self as opposed to her comforting self that she had been mere seconds ago. Rose levitated Susie over to the sofa where she made sure she was lying down in a comfortable position before covering her with a blanket. "Are we already to go?" Paul nodded but was glaring. He motioned for Shaun to take the man into the hall so they could apparate- apparently the Aurors would not make it in time and so he had to be taken into the ministry by them. Before Rose left the room she revived Susie and made sure the house showed no sign of what had just happened, even switching on the TV so that it would seem like Susie had simply fallen asleep while watching. "We should get out of here quickly before she's fully awake" Rose told the others waiting in the corridor, who nodded.

* * *

Rose was just putting the finishing touches on her report when Paul appeared at her desk.

"Weasley, my office, now" before he was gone.

"Well that is not good" Thomas said.

"What the hell did you do?" Freya asked, shocked "he's never done that before"

"First time for everything" Rose said with a shrug. She tried to appear cool and calm on the outside but inside she was screaming with fear. She could not get into trouble on the first day!

"It'll be fine" Shaun reassured her. "Paul does this sometimes"

"You are aware that what you did was not ministry approved" Paul said as Rose shut the door behind her.

"Yes" she said, trying to sound apologetic

"And if anything happened to the girl, you would have been held responsible and most likely fired"

"Yes"

"And that it was absolutely the right thing to do"

"Ye-wait, what?" Rose said, looking up at him shocked.

"You averted an almost disaster of more people being involved, who we would then have to obliviate. The way you handled things meant minimal outside involvement and should the memory come back, she will think it was a dream"

"…so, I'm not in trouble?" Rose clarified, relief sweeping through her.

"No" Paul confirmed. "But don't do it around anyone else other than Shaun or myself. It is likely others will report you. As I said, it is hardly Ministry approved and you were technically using magic against a Muggle"

"Yes, sir" Rose said, but Paul was smiling at her so it didn't feel like a telling off- more a friendly warning.

"Is the report finished?"

"Yes. Do you need it?"

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine. You can take it straight down to Law"

"Now?"

"Unless you have better things to do?"

"No, no. I'll just go and get it" Rose said. She hoped she didn't feel as nervous as she felt. The law department was the place she wanted to avoid right now-probably even for the rest of her life if possible.

* * *

Scorpius was not having a good day, but the thought keeping him going was that it was nearly over. He was seeing Rose everywhere. Whenever he left his office, there she was. Walking around the ministry, in the break room, talking to his friends. He was sick of it. He was sick of what she was doing to him. He just wanted her gone; he wanted these feelings gone.

"How do you feel about steak for dinner?" and a smile spread across Scorpius' face. This was all he wanted. He span round in his chair to look up at Laura, who returned his smile with equal happiness. "What's got you so happy?" she teased.

"Oh you know, just realised how lucky I am to have you" he told her, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. Laura blushed slightly and placed her lips to his.

"So, dinner?" she asked again.

"I couldn't think of anything better. Maybe an early night afterwards?"

"Well I have been a little tired today" Laura agreed, sharing a secretive look with Scorpius. Merlin, he loved her. He really did. She was exactly what he needed right now. "You ready to leave then?"

"Just got one more thing to sign and then we can get going"

"Alright" she said and perched herself on the corner of Scorpius' desk while he searched for his last report.

Suddenly, Laura stood up and said "I'll be right back". Scorpius looked up from his desk, but she was already half way across the room- and heading towards the one and only Rose Weasley.

"Rose! How are you?" Laura asked enthusiastically as she walked up to Rose, who, at this point, wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her up. "It's me, Laura. We met at the ball on Friday" she told her

"No, I remember. I thought you were in a different department though" Rose said nervously

"Oh yes. I'm just here to get Scorpius before we go home. He's nearly done for the day" Laura turned around and saw Scorpius watching the two of them. She waved at him and he began to make his way over. He did not look happy. Not one bit. "So, what are you here for?"

"Oh, I just need to file this report quickly. Our team had to bring someone in for arrest today and Paul said the report was urgent, so here I am"

"This the Clegg case?" Scorpius asked, coming to stand next to Laura. Rose froze. He was actually being civil. Admittedly, it looked almost painful for him to do so, but he was trying. He wasn't ignoring her, glaring at her or making snide remarks. He was actually trying to have a normal conversation.

"Um, yes. Don't suppose you know anyone who could file it for me? There are a few things I need to go over with them" Rose said. She would be damned if she didn't match him for civility.

"Try Bryce" Scorpius said, nodding over her shoulder. "Shall we go?"

"Nonsense, Scorp. Why don't you help Rose?" Laura suggested.

"Oh no. Don't be silly. You said you had plans. I couldn't interrupt them. Bryce will be fine" Rose said, trying to smile.

"See, Rose doesn't need my help and Bryce is more than qualified" Scorpius agreed, silently praying that Laura would just accept this and let it go.

"No. I insist. I'll go home, start cooking and by the time your done, the food will be on the table. It's perfect. Plus you must have a lot to catch up on" Rose and Scorpius did not look at each other; in fact, they did everything possible not to meet the others gaze.

"Let's get one thing clear, Weasley. I am only doing this because Laura asked me to" Scorpius said as they sat down at his desk.

"Don't worry, I understand. If I could change what I did, I would, but I can't. So lets just get this done and then we go our separate ways"

"No" Scorpius said angrily "no, you don't get to act all righteous now. You don't get that right"

"And you do?"

"Yes. You fucking broke my heart through a letter, so I think I've earned that right".

"I-" but Rose was interrupted.

"Just tell me the extra notes about the case and leave" Scorpius said, quill poised over a scrap of parchment. Rose stared at him, but eventually realised he wouldn't accept anything she had to say.

"…Clegg had been following this woman for about 3 days previous to the attack- she had reported it to the Muggle police, but she hadn't seen his face so they couldn't do a lot to help. We think it may be linked to other cases, but there isn't any proof"

"We'll find the proof. Do you have the files?"

"No. Try the Auror department"

"I'll get on it tomorrow morning. If you don't mind, I should get back to my girlfriend" and Scorpius swung his coat over his shoulder and half stormed out of the department, leaving Rose to sitting at his desk thinking over what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't done a proper proof read of this chapter; I've had 2 essays to write and friends visiting, but I just wanted to get it up for you guys to read. I hope you like it. Please Review!**


	5. Tolerance

"I don't understand what was wrong with the second one" Emma said, reclining in the chair with a sigh.

"It was out of budget" Pippa told her, shifting through the flat's details

"Way, way out of budget" Rose said sadly "I shouldn't have even looked at it in the first place"

"Well, maybe you should consider a bigger budget" Emma said, sounding like she was about to throw a tantrum. "You're never going to find a place for your current one. Couldn't you ask your parents to loan you some money?"

"No" Rose said with finality. "I have a job, I earn money and I can pay for this flat myself. Sure, it may not be the nicest place ever, but I can make do"

"I still don't see why you're not going to move in with us" Pippa said

"Because you only have two bedrooms. As sweet as the offer is" Rose said, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"That's it. I'm done. I can't look at these flats anymore. It's making my head hurt" Emma said, rubbing her eyes. It was true; they had been looking at flats all evening. After the two viewings that Rose had lined up after work, she had headed over to her friends so they could help her look at more potential homes in the newspaper listings. It had not gone well. The first place- of which Emma was holding a picture- had been wonderful. Two bedrooms, but one being used as an office, a small living room and a separate kitchen; just right for one person. But, too expensive for Rose. The second was within budget but Rose felt claustrophobic when she was inside it. There was barely any space, the bedroom could fit a bed and even that was with difficulty, and the bathroom could only just fit in a shower and toilet. Rose hated it, but after looking through the listings, she was starting to think that it might be her only option if she was to move out.

"I don't understand why your budget is so small, you must be earning more than that!" Pippa said, placing the paper she had been looking at on the coffee table and summoning more cups of tea from her kitchen.

"I am…but I can't spend all of it on a house" Rose said unwillingly.

"Are you keeping us in the dark again?" Emma said, narrowing her eyes at Rose.

"What do you mean again?" Rose challenged

"Look, Rose, it's pretty clear that you haven't told us something. I mean you left with no explanation and didn't come back for two years. We haven't tried to make you tell us, but we know you are hiding something. Just like now" Pippa said. Damn Pippa and her being reasonable. Pippa knew just how to make Rose feel bad, and it was worse that Pippa didn't even know she was doing this.

"I'm sorry" Rose said quietly.

"Don't apologize to us. We're just concerned" Pippa said

"And maybe a little bit curious" Emma said, earning her a glare from Pippa. "What? I'm just telling it like it is"

"OK" Rose said finally, knowing she would have to tell them something resembling the truth "I put half of my salary aside each month. It goes into a separate account at Gringotts that I can't touch until a set amount has been reached- and that's why my budget is small"

"…why would you do that?" Emma asked, clearly having difficulty imagining saving money.

"For the future. One day I can use it to buy a bigger house. One that I really love and will live in forever" Rose lied. Well, it was a half lie. That had been her plan when she was eighteen, and that was why she had set up the account. Originally she wasn't going be making such large deposits in each month, but then things had changed.

"But why don't you just buy a flat that you want to live in now?"

"Not all of us are as lucky as you financially, Emma" Pippa told her, not trying to sound too harsh. "Besides, I think it's very responsible of you, Rose…even though it does make our job a hell of a lot harder"

"Why don't we take a break? Order in some pizza or something?" Rose suggested. The house hunting was even starting to take it's toll on her. She was clearly not going to make it back for dinner at home; she had already sent a patronus to let her mum and dad know.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse to let you buy this place" James said, folding his arms and staring down at his cousin. It was only a day after her first viewings, but Rose was determined to find a place. She had made sure the estate agent understood her budget and they had finally set up some viewings during her lunch break that were within her price range. And then James, having nothing to do for the majority of the day, decided to accompany her.

"It's not that bad" Rose tried to reason. She had finally settled on a place that was a reasonable-ish size. There wasn't a bedroom or a separate kitchen; it was a large square room with a shower room attached, but she could simply get a sofa bed and install a breakfast bar and it would be fine.

"Rose, there is mould growing on the walls and I don't even want to think about the bathroom"

"A few charms will clear that up"

"The heating doesn't work"

"I'm a witch. It will save on bills"

"The door doesn't lock"

"That can be fixed"

"It's in a rough neighbourhood"

"Then I'll fix the lock quickly"

"It's miles away from work"

"I can apparate or Floo directly"

"It's horrible"

"It's within budget"

"What is it with you and damn money control? Why don't you just live a little and splash out on somewhere much nicer"

"Because that's just what I'm like. I'm putting an offer in for this place, James, and that's that" Rose said stubbornly.

"Sorry, but as your older and therefore wiser cousin, I cannot let you do that" he said almost sternly.

"Well, I don't have any other choice. I can't carry on living at home for the rest of my life; I want a little bit of freedom and not having to tell mum and dad what I'm doing, when I'll be home. It's driving me mad" Rose loved her parents, she really did. But over two years she had grown used to a certain level of independence. She had been forced to grow up, or rather mature, and it felt like her parents hadn't caught up with that yet. Of course, Ron and Hermione were simply worried for their daughter, having still received no information about what caused her to take off in the first place.

"So…you're running away again?" James asked bluntly. Rose paused. She'd never thought about it before. Was she running away? Certainly not to the same extent as before…but she did feel almost a compulsion to leave; to get away from home. But what was she running away from?

"I…I…." she floundered. She honestly didn't know how to answer James' question.

"Rose, you can't run from everything. You have to face this. And you have to stick with your family"

"…I don't know what I'm running from" Rose whispered.

"All the more reason to stick with family"

"But it's driving me mad. I can't stay at home for much longer. I love them, so much, but I just can't do it" James noticed that Rose was close to tears at this point, and he wrapped her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"Move in with me" he told her. She pulled away from him to look up at him, shocked. "Don't look at me like that. It's not like I don't have the space, and the flat is already paid for. You can pay half of the bills"

"I couldn't" Rose protested.

"You can and that's that" he mimicked

* * *

"Is that all you have?" James asked as Rose stepped out of the fire place, a bag in one hand and a suitcase in the other. She had gone home after work to pack and explain to her parents and now here she was. In her new home.

"I told you I didn't need a lot of space"

"Yeah, but I thought you were joking; or under exaggerating"

"Not this time" James smiled, but he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his cousin. She barely had anything to call her own- if everything she had could fit in one suitcase. But she clearly didn't want any pity or help. It was hard enough trying to persuade her to move in with him, but she was here now. He could help her. But he needed Al.

"Right, well, here is your key" he said, handing it over to Rose, who put it on a keychain and then in her pocket "and you have a choice of two rooms, but they're pretty much identical"

"Wait, you had two spare rooms?"

"Yeah"

"What did you use them for?"

"Nothing. But you never know when they may come in handy" James said with a shrug. "Ok. I have training every day at ten, but you'll be at work then so that doesn't really matter. Bills are paid at the end of the month, I figure just a straight split down the middle?" Rose nodded in agreement. "Other than that, I say welcome to your new home" James said with a broad grin, spreading his arms out wide. Rose laughed and gave James a hug.

"Thank you" she said sincerely.

"It's nothing" James replied honestly. "Now go and unpack!" his tone giving away just how happy he was to have Rose with him.

* * *

Laura smiled at Scorpius as he handed her a glass of wine.

"What's this for?" she asked as she took a sip

"For being you" he said with a smile, taking a seat next to her. Laura leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his. He could feel her smile.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" she asked once she had pulled away.

"Well a couple of people from work are going out, if you are interested?" It was the same thing every Tuesday after work- a few people from different departments would meet in London for a quiet drink. Scorpius would normally go with Al and Nick and Laura would occasionally join if she wasn't working late.

"The usual crowd?" Laura asked.

"Think so"

And so it was decided that Scorpius and Laura would be heading to the Leaky Cauldron for the evening.

* * *

"Hey! You guys made it" Al cried as he saw Scorpius and Laura enter the pub.

"What makes you think we would miss it?" Laura asked before turning to Tom to order their usual drinks.

"Oh, no reason. Scorpius mentioned you might want a quiet night in, that's all" Al said, but he was fooling no one. "Do you mind if I take your man for a second?" Laura nodded and smiled at Al. _Damn, Scorpius was lucky to have a girl like her_.

"Look, I need to tell you this" Al said the second they weren't surrounded by people. "Rose is coming tonight"

Scorpius' eyes widened for a second, before his face went back to his tell-tale stony mask. Al could tell he was angry.

"Why? Why did you invite her?" he asked, his mask not quite extending to his tone.

"Because she is my cousin and one of my best friends. You have to get used to her being around"

"I know. But I don't have to get used to socialising with her"

"I know this is awkward-"

"No. No you don't know, Al. And you didn't think before inviting her. Did you ever think about what this would do to me?" Scorpius asked harshly

"Yes actually, I did. The two of you need to get over this thing that is going on. Yeah you hate each other; get over it. Don't make it awkward for everyone else. I'm not asking you to be best friends, just to tolerate each other" Al replied in a furious whisper.

"You're lucky I like you, Potter" Scorpius said, knowing that Al was right. He really would have to get used to Rose being around. He had to be the bigger person by tolerating her presence. Maybe in a few weeks he could even be polite towards her. But they would never be friends again. That would not happen.

"Well, you are about to be put to the test" Al said, looking over Scorpius' shoulder towards the bar. Scorpius looked round to follow his gaze. There was Rose and Laura, chatting away happily over their drinks.

"So, Albus tells me you're trying to find a flat at the moment. Do you need me to put you in touch with some estate agents?" Laura asked. It was strange, but she liked Rose. There was just something about her that made her want to be friends. There was something vulnerable that made her want to help, but something strong under the surface. Laura could tell that Rose had been through a lot and she wanted to be the person to help her through. It was probably something to do with her incessant need to help others. Scorpius would sometimes tease her that had she gone to Hogwarts, she would have been in Hufflepuff- secretly, Laura agreed.

"Oh no, it's alright, but thank you though; it's sweet of you to offer. James offered me a place to stay; I'm actually living with him now" Rose said, taking a sip of her drink. It's not that she didn't like Laura. She seemed very nice and friendly, but Rose was getting a vibe from her. A vibe that said Laura was someone who would pry into her business. This was the person that Rose would normally try to avoid. But no. She wouldn't run away this time. She knew her feelings for Laura were being distorted by her feelings for Scorpius…whatever they may be.

"You're living with James? In that flat? I would kill to live there!" Laura exclaimed. Rose didn't want to think that Laura had been invited along to family gatherings with Scorpius. That would mean they were serious about each other.

"I know. I feel so lucky to be there" Rose said, trying to match Laura's tone. "But sometimes I feel like a bit of an intruder" she said honestly.

"But he's your family and James is so nice about these things. I highly doubt he minds" Laura stated with a small concerned frown

"I know. But it's his house; he bought it. I guess sometimes I just feel like a guest" Rose said with a shrug. "Would you like another?" she asked, gesturing to Laura's empty glass. "Enough about me. I feel like I don't know anything about you" Rose said, handing Laura a refilled glass. "I don't recognise you from Hogwarts"

"Oh, I went to Beaubatons. My parents moved to France when I was ten, but I always loved it here in England when we would come for holidays"

"I guess we just missed each other" Rose said laughing "you left when I arrived" Laura grinned at this realisation.

"Well I couldn't resist the job here. I never thought they would actually offer it to me when I applied"

"Any regrets?" Rose asked, curious about the similarities between their stories.

"Why would I regret anything? I mean I have my dream job, my dream guy; everything is just perfect" Laura told her with a huge grin on her face. Rose was shocked to see a person actually genuinely that happy with their life. "What about you?"

"No, no I don't think I regret it, but it's been a bit of a weird experience"

"Why would Rose regret anything? If she hadn't come to England, then she wouldn't be able to gaze upon my rather handsome face day after day" Rose turned around and saw Nick standing there, grinning cockily down at the pair of them. "Fancy a drink?" he asked them. In his hands were three glasses of red wine, which he gave one to each of them (ignoring their already full glasses)- keeping one for himself.

"Are you trying to get me drunk again, Nicolas?" Laura asked, sounding stern

"But it was so much fun last time!" Nick protested but didn't elaborate

"Well you can't tell me that and not expect me to ask for the rest of the story" Rose laughed

And so Nick launched into the story in which he challenged Scorpius to a drinking game at his birthday party, except Scorpius was already too drunk. Laura had stepped in and had drunk Nick under the table. Rose could help but be impressed.

"Please, Nick" came a familiar groaning voice from Rose's left, causing her to freeze up, "don't try and out drink my girlfriend again. I do not want to have to hold your back while you vomit again"

"I resent that" Nick said, glaring at Scorpius as the blond put an arm around Laura's waist and kissed her cheek lightly. Rose felt something stir in the pit of her stomach at the sight of their affection; she felt her blood start to boil and her cheeks flush; she felt the urge to turn around and walk away. But she wouldn't let herself give in to these feelings. No. She would stay. This was something that she had to get used to. She must come to terms with the fact that Scorpius was happy with another woman- as he deserved to be.

"Weasley" Scorpius acknowledged with a small nod of the head. Rose looked up at him, the surprise of his acknowledgement clear to see on her face. Their gaze met for a second, before he looked away. It was the most she had gotten since he told her to stay away. This was what some people might call a vast improvement.

"So, Rose, any drunken tales to tell?" Nick asked, trying to get the conversation back as he had clearly been enjoying it.

"Afraid not" Rose said.

"What, not even one?" Laura asked in disbelief.

"None that I can remember" Rose said, a hint of a mocking smile on her face. In truth she could remember some, but she doubted Scorpius would appreciate her bringing them up.

"Come now, Weasley, I know you've been drunk before" Scorpius said. His tone gave away his true intention. Nick and Laura may just think that Scorpius was reminiscing about old school times, but Rose knew him better than he thought. It was clear that he still hated her, despite the show of civility. She knew he was trying to goad her into a reaction- to make a scene; to make a fool of herself. She wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"Oh, I'm not denying that" Rose laughed, playing along. She had to show that he wasn't getting to her. "But it has been a while- about two years in fact" she hoped Scorpius would get the hint and stop.

"Why are you avoiding the topic? You did something naughty, didn't you!" Nick exclaimed as though he had hit the jackpot.

"Do tell" Scorpius said sarcastically, downing his drink. It was clear to Rose that he wanted to walk away from the conversation, but why was he still here? Because of Laura. He was making an effort for her. He really loved her. Rose knew he did before, but the extent of his feelings was only now apparent to her. It hit her like a ton of bricks, knocking the air out of her lungs. She was struggling to breathe. When Scorpius looked at Laura, his love for her was clear, almost radiating off him. When Scorpius looked at her, all that was there was hate.

"I slept with someone" Rose said, her voice much more confident than she felt. "Was that the sort of story you were hoping for?" she asked looking at Nick, who was wearing a gleeful expression. Scorpius nearly chocked on his drink. Had Rose dumped him for another man? Is that why? Anger boiled up inside him, taking all his control to repress it.

"One night stand? You saucy minx!" Nick laughed

"Ah, sorry to disappoint. It was with my then boyfriend of about six months; it was our last night at school. We were drinking with a group of people and we snuck off" Rose said with a shrug, as though it was nothing. It should be nothing. It wasn't that big a deal in the grand scheme of things. Except it was. It was because it was Scorpius. Everything would be a big deal when it came to Rose and Scorpius. Or at least, it would be for Rose.

What Rose didn't know was that Scorpius was thinking along the same lines. He remembered everything about that night, despite the alcohol that had been in their systems. They had snuck out after curfew down to the Quidditch pitch, along with Al, Emma, Pippa and some others, armed with Firewhiskey and Butterbeer. Once Rose had begun to feel a little drunk, she had whispered to Scorpius that they find somewhere a little quieter- agreeing when he suggested they head back to her dorm. They didn't get anywhere near the dorm the first time. Instead, they only made it to the tree by the lake before their hormones overtook their ability to reason. In her state of ecstasy, Rose had told him that she loved him- that she would love him forever. They did eventually make it back to Rose's bed- and still before everyone else- so only they knew about the detour. It would be a night Scorpius would always remember. He used to think he would treasure the memory, now he wanted nothing more than to forget it.

"Oh really?" Scorpius half snarled, snapping out of his thoughts. He wouldn't allow himself to be weak and give into past emotions. That was the old Rose. The one who stood before him now was different. "I'm surprised you didn't run away. That's what you normally do, isn't it?" and he cocked his head to one side, looking at her expectantly. The shift in the atmosphere was noticeable. No one made a sound as Rose and Scorpius stared at each other; neither saying a thing.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Freya asked, joining the group. No one answered her. No one even moved. Rose was still staring at Scorpius in shock that he would say that; it was like her brain wasn't even able to compute the fact that he would say that to her. He had crossed a line- it was one thing to say it to her in private, but another matter to say it in front of her friends who knew nothing of this situation. Scorpius' look simply continued to challenge Rose to deny his question. "Ooookayy then" Freya said, looking from one face to another. Neither Nick nor Laura could provide an answer.

"We were discussing" Scorpius explained "Rose's tendency to run away when things get a little difficult, weren't we Rose?"

Freya laughed, but stopped quickly once she realised that Scorpius was being serious.

"Well, this is awkward. I'm just going to go and talk to them now" she said gesturing at the other side of the pub to no one in particular. It was alright for some to have an out of this conversation.

"Laura, you don't mind if I borrow Scorpius for a second. Outside" Rose asked, but it sounding nothing like a question. Before anyone could answer, Rose stormed out of the pub leaving Scorpius to make the decision whether to follow or not. He did not move from the spot except to turn around to the bartender to order another drink.

"Why are you not moving?" Laura asked him, frowning

"Because I do not want to talk to her right now"

"I don't care if you don't want to talk to her. You are going to" Laura ordered. Scorpius ignored her and handed over the money for his drink. "You were rude to her; go outside and talk to her"

"But she-" he began to protest before he was interrupted. He knew he was being childish, but this was what Rose did to him.

"I don't care. Are you honestly going to act like a child, Scorpius? I don't care what she did; I only care about what _you_ do. And I do not like this you right now. You were rude and mocking her about her past. Do you not think if she's running from something then it's obviously something that's hurt her? You have no right to mock people about that. You never know what they've gone through" Scorpius disagreed with his girlfriend on the last point, but he did not want to push his luck with her. He would talk to Rose, but he would not be happy about it.

With a sigh, he pushed himself away from the bar and made his way out into the cold night air.

Rose stood there, staring at the door, waiting for him to come out. Her arms were folded over her chest. He noticed her nostrils flare slightly as she saw him step outside; a sure sign of her anger. The hurt look in her eyes almost made him regret his comment, but not quite.

"I promised all we would try to tolerate each other, to not make things awkward for others" she began tonelessly.

"Oh, making promises on my behalf are we now, Weasley?" Scorpius spat back at her

"Will you just put this anger aside for a second and listen to me?" Rose sounded exhausted. And she was. She was tired of fighting; tired of being on the receiving end of his hatred and remarks.

"No. Why should I?"

"Because I'm trying to help" Scorpius raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "Not you, but Al. He's my best friend and family and we are putting him in a damn horrible situation"

"Whose fault is that?"

"Ours"

"No. This has nothing to do with me. You did this when you wrote the letter"

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT THIS ON ME!" Rose screamed at him, unable to keep her temper any longer. "Don't you fucking dare"

"Oh? And just what are you going to do about it?" Scorpius asked, taking a step towards her and folding his arms across his chest. Rose had never seen him look so intimidating before.

"I'm sorry" she whispered for what felt like the thousandth time. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I didn't have a choice-"

"There is always a choice" Scorpius spat

"-I'm sorry for hurting you and most of all, I'm sorry that you hate me now"

"I don't want your apologies"

"No, you want closure" Scorpius said nothing, but continued to glare at her. "You want to move on from this and you want to be with Laura" even just saying the words made Rose want to throw up, but she had to say this. "You're angry because I never gave you closure. Maybe this conversation will be enough; maybe it won't be. But you cannot walk around putting all the blame on me for every little thing that goes wrong" She took a breath to steady her voice. "We are adults now and we should act like it. We're going to have to work together at some point and we cannot be at each others throats all the time or making snide remarks. I'm not asking you to be nice to me. I'm just asking you to tolerate me"

"Did you ever think that you ask too much?"

"The way I remember it, you were always up for a challenge"

"Some things change" Scorpius said before turning around and pushing open the door of the pub; rejoining his friends and leaving Rose outside.

"And some things don't" she whispered to no one once the door had shut.

* * *

Al watched Rose and Scorpius leave the pub, and then he watched Scorpius re-enter and talk to Laura, who hadn't looked particularly happy about whatever had gone on before. Rose did not come back. But Al was not going to get involved again. He had asked them both to try and be civil- if they couldn't do that when their best friend asked, then he doubted they would ever be able to. He knew it had something to do with their break-up, but he still wasn't getting any closer to figuring it out. He laughed when he thought of the fact that on his desk at home, he had a notebook filled with notes about their relationship and possible reasons for its demise.

He knew that it was Rose who had broken up with Scorpius. He knew that Rose was lying about the real reason. He knew that the reason had made Rose stay away for so long and made her afraid of commitment. But this didn't link to any possible reason. The only one that made any sort of sense was that Rose had found someone else, who had later broken up with her. But surely she would have told him that? They told each other everything…well everything except this reason. Al promised himself that he would see what ideas James had this weekend.

"Oi Potter!" a voice stopped his thoughts in their tracks as he was brought back to the present. "Message from Morgan. We're to go back to the Ministry. And we've got to take Malfoy with us" Amy said, trying not to sound confused. Whenever their team leader, Jonathan Morgan called them back into work it was always in the middle of a case. Except today, there were no open cases.

"Any reason given?"

"Of course not. When is he open with information?" Amy said with a roll of her eyes. Al summoned his coat and grabbed Scorpius without any explanation on the way out of the pub. Thankfully Laura was saying that she was going to head home, and so no explanation was needed. Neither person looked particularly happy.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked in the lift on the way to the Auror department.

"We don't know. Malone got a message saying to come back and to bring you" Al said with a shrug. The lift announced their arrival as the doors opened, revealing none other than Jonathan Morgan standing in wait for them.

"What's happened?" Amy half asked, half demanded. …looked up at them, his face serious and stern, his voice ringing out along the deserted hallways.

"Clegg's dead"

**A/N: once again, haven't proof read properly- revision for uni exams is killing my brain, so apologies for any mistakes! I promise we are actually getting into the main story now (sorry for the slowness of the plot so far- but we are starting to get there!) please REVIEW! :D**


	6. Case Closed

"Clegg's dead"

Al, Amy and Scorpius stood in silence, taking in the news.

"That's impossible" Al finally said, as if Jonathan had been lying to them

"As impossible as it may be, Potter, this is a done deal. Clegg died approximately an hour ago and you three need to wrap up this case. That is why you are here" Jonathan said, looking pointedly between the three of them. The three of them shared a glance, each as confused as the others. Jonathan had never been one to give up on a case like this before. Al had his eyebrows raised as if he refused to believe what he was hearing.

"Well how did he die? He can't just have dropped dead. The Medic said he had no medical issues and it's not like he had any weapon" Amy said, just as sceptical as Al.

"He had a wand" Jonathan told them

"What?" Scorpius asked. His anger had not yet receded. He was aware that it was unprofessional for him to bring his personal life to work, but he was also not supposed to be at work. Allowances could be made. "You let him keep his wand? Are you an idiot? He attacked a Muggle just this afternoon, resisted arrest and you didn't think to take his wand away?"

"Careful, Malfoy. I may not be in charge of you, but I am still your senior" Jonathan warned a dangerous tone to his voice. You weren't an auror for ten years without picking up a few tricks of the trade.

"Sir" Al started, trying to sound as respectful as possible. "How did he die?"

Jonathan let out a loud sigh and gestured for them to go into his office. Once they were inside, he shut the door and took a seat as his desk. He did not ask them to sit- he never did.

"Clegg's wand was taken from him during his capture" this was said with a glare in Scorpius' direction. Scorpius didn't even flinch, just stared back at him; defiant. "It was not returned because, as you so wonderfully put it, we are not idiots. He used a wand that belonged to his guard. He turned it on himself. It was suicide. As hard as that may be for your little suspicious minds, it really is as simple as that. Potter and Malone, I need you to gather statements from the guards on duty and Malfoy you will need to write up the report; declare his death as suicide. I want this finished by the end of the night so we can close the case" and he waved them out of his office.

"What do you think of all this?" Amy asked Al as they made their way to the cells in which prisoners were kept until more suitable holdings could be found. They needed to check the rotors in order to find out which guard was on duty.

"I think he took the easy way out" Al said, looking at Amy. "He could have gone to prison, faced Azkaban for a long time, but instead he killed himself. He didn't want the hard way, so he took the easy one"

"Don't say that" Amy said, sounding angry.

"What?" When Al looked at her, he noticed that her jaw was clenched and she was tense.

"Don't say that suicide is the easy way out. It's not. Taking your own life is never easy. You have to be in a very bad place. Clegg wasn't in that place. It doesn't make sense. Why would he kill himself?"

"I'm sorry" Al said. He hadn't known that talk of suicide would upset Amy. But maybe she was right; it wasn't an easy thing to do. Amy didn't look at him, or make any acknowledgement of his apology, just kept on walking. "Let's just get this report done, yeah?"

Amy walked up to the desk to search for the rota. "I suppose" Her voice was emotionless, and Al could hear her taking deep breaths to try and steady herself. His curiosity was peeked, but now was not the time to get into it. That much he knew. It could never be said that Albus Potter didn't have any tact.

* * *

Rose received Al's message at about three in the morning. An owl was tapping incessantly at her window. Eventually realising that it wasn't going to stop, Rose pulled her covers off and opened the widow.

_You're needed at work. Come quickly_

She recognised Al's handwriting immediately and began getting dressed, before Flooing to the Ministry. One could hardly receive a note like that, and not be terrified with a thousand possibilities running through you're here.

"Good, you're here" Al said as she entered the department. There was no one else around, except Al, sifting through papers on his desk. He didn't sound particularly worried about anything, but she knew well enough that looks can be deceiving.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Rose asked frantically. "Tell me now and tell me quickly"

"Relax, Rose. It's nothing bad" Al said to calm her. Rose let out a deep breath, her shoulders falling down- she hadn't even realised that she had been so tense. "Well, it's a little bad" Al amended. "Clegg- the guy you arrested today"

"For attacking the Muggle girl? Yeah, I remember him" Rose said with hatred.

"He's dead"

"No. That's impossible"

"No; just improbable. Somehow he got hold of the guard's wand and turned it on himself at about ten this evening. There are only his fingerprints on the wand and no one else was around. The last spell used was the killing curse. The evidence is conclusive. Scorpius and Amy are writing up the report now"

"Then what do you need me for? All the bases are covered. Don't tell me you woke me up for nothing"

"I need you to get hold of the guard's memory. Something doesn't make sense. I just don't know what…I mean how did he get the wand in the first place? He was in a cell…a cell he can't reach through. That guard never entered the cell- so how did the wand end up in his possession?"

"You realise I would be breaking protocol? For a mere suspicion?" Rose asked him with raised eyebrows. Al thought she had never looked more like her mother than she did in this moment. It wasn't an order given by her Head of Department and so she should not be looking into other people's minds. It just wasn't the done thing.

"Yes. Do you mind?"

"Not at all" Rose said, grinning at her cousin. She was a Weasley after all. "So where is he?"

"Down in the cells; he's still on duty"

"You just want me to get the memory? Bring it back here?" Al nodded in confirmation. "Right. See you in fifteen". If there was one thing Rose knew how to do, it was how to gather memories.

* * *

"Hey, lady! You can't be down here!" said a big, brute of a man. He was standing straight, as though his spine was a metal pole, his hands behind his back, his guard uniform clearly looked after well; not a crease in it.

"I'm looking for the guard on duty during Clegg's suicide" Rose said, ignoring the guard's earlier protest.

"Well keep looking. You don't have authority to be here. Back it up" he said, trying to shoo her away with his hands.

"It was you wasn't it?" Rose asked, a small smile starting to form. "Excellent. Now I need your help"

"I'm not helping you unless you have permission from Head's of Department. I know the protocol"

"You didn't do anything wrong, you know" Rose told him, her voice suddenly soft and gentle. "You didn't kill him. He did that to himself. You aren't to blame; it isn't your fault"

"It was my wand" the guard said, suddenly almost collapsing before Rose's eyes. It was as though she had pressed a button and turned him off; cut the strings that were holding him up. His shoulders slumped and the upright posture he had shown before was gone. He looked exhausted. Sometimes it frightened Rose how easily she could get information out of people; she just guessed that it came with the job.

"Did you give it to him?" she asked, stepping closer to him

"No. Of course not!" he replied, sounding outraged.

"Then it wasn't your fault"

"They're not going to believe that!" there was no point asking who 'they' was. It was obvious to everyone that there would be an investigation into how the wand came to be in Clegg's possession, which would undoubtedly end in the guard being fired. "My job is gone"

"That's why I'm here. I need your help. And I think you might just need mine too" The guard looked up at her sceptically. Rose could tell from that look that he honestly believed he was beyond help. "I need your memory. The memory from the moment you came on duty through to when you raised the alarm"

"What good will it do?"

"It will clear you of any possible charges, of any guilt you might feel. Surely that's enough?"

"But you don't have authority to be here"

"No. I never said it was all above board. But it's our only chance to help you" Rose could see the guard's deliberation; it was written across his face. The question of whether his freedom was worth the idea of breaking the rules was replaying in his mind.

"Fine" he said after a few minutes of thinking. "Fine you can have it. But don't tell them I gave it to…not willingly"

"They won't ask" Rose assured him. She put her wand to his temple and soon a slivery light appeared at the end of wand, flowing like liquid. Once it had stopped moving, she removed her wand, placing the silver substance in a vial she had removed from her pockets, making sure to cork the top.

"Thank you. Really. You don't know how much you've helped" she told him sincerely.

The guard said nothing. Instead he straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

"Goodnight, Miss" he said, a clear indication for Rose to leave. She gave him another smile before doing as she was asked.

* * *

"Before I give this to you, I need to ask you for something" Rose said as Al looked at her expectantly.

"Anything" he answered immediately.

"I need you to make sure that that guard isn't punished. It wasn't his fault that the wand came to be in Clegg's hand. He doesn't deserve any sort of retribution"

"You watched the memory already?" Al asked, caught between shock and surprise.

"No. I could read it on him. He feels guilty about what happened, but also confused as to how it came about. It doesn't make sense to him. He doesn't know anything and he doesn't deserve any punishment"

"Sometimes, your ability to read people is scary" a hint of a smile on his face, as though remembering a secret. A long time ago, Al had teased Rose that she should be a Seer simply because she could guess where her parents hid presents every single year. When Al had asked how she was doing it, her answer had been because her parents always avoided the area when it came close to birthdays or Christmas, unless they had just returned from shopping. It was simple really. She would have been much more suited to being an Auror.

"Shut up" Rose said, but even she couldn't stop the smile. "Just watch the damn memory"

* * *

"How much longer do you think Al will be?" Scorpius asked Amy. The two of them were sitting at his desk and writing up the report. They were nearly done; they only needed the statement from the guard- which was Al's responsibility.

"Depends when Rose got his message" Amy said. "Want a drink? A tea or something?" Amy felt like she would need one to calm her down after tonight.

"What do you mean 'when Rose got his message'?" this couldn't be happening. He was far too tired to deal with this tonight.

"I asked Al to ask her to come in" Amy said, totally unconcerned.

"Why? She's not involved with this"

"No. She's not…" Amy paused. She considered whether she should tell Scorpius of her suspicions. She had always associated Scorpius as someone who was a stickler for the rules; was it really best that he was kept out of this? Then again there was no way that both she and Al would be able to keep him out of not- not if Rose was also involved. "She's not meant to be here, so don't mention anything to Morgan"

"What have you got her doing? If she's not meant to be here then she could be fired"

"Why are you suddenly so concerned? I thought you hated her, Malfoy"

"I don't- it's not- it's none of your business, Malone" Scorpius stuttered.

"Whatever" Amy said with a roll of her eyes. "And relax; she's not going to get fired because no one will know she was here"

"And if they do? Tell me what she's doing"

Amy considered not telling him, just for a second, but she knew she had to. He was just as involved as this as they were. "Fine" she said, giving in. "Al and I asked Rose to get the memory from the guard of Clegg's cell"

"Why is that needed? We have his statement. We've just signed off on it"

"I know. And that is the official report. This is- well it's more off-the-books" Scorpius motioned for her to continue, giving nothing away. "It doesn't make sense. Why would Clegg kill himself? How did he even get hold of the wand? There are things here that don't add up, and that is what we need Rose to help us with"

"If she get's the memory we can find out how Clegg got hold of the wand…" Scorpius said. Amy was right. There was something that didn't make sense. Something was very wrong with the information in front of them, but it only appeared wrong when it was pointed out. Otherwise it would be a simple case of suicide. But there was something else at work here. And for once, Rose might be able to help them.

"So…you won't say anything to Morgan about this?" Amy asked. Scorpius could tell that she was legitimately worried that he would. He wasn't that uptight about rules, was he?

"No. No I won't. Just…just keep me in the loop, yeah?"

"Nothing. Bloody nothing" Al seethed as he half stormed over to Scorpius and Amy. "The damn memory told us nothing"

"Well, that's not quite true, is it?" Rose said, walking calmly behind Al. "We learnt Morgan was right"

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, frowning. His glaze flicked between Al and Rose.

"You mean it was actually suicide?" Amy asked, shocked. She was not used to being wrong.

"Well" Rose said, pulling up a seat, "the guard went into the cell when he came on duty, he then discovered his wand was missing and reported it. Then, he was on his break when Clegg died. It adds up"

"But it doesn't!" Al said angrily. "It still doesn't tell us why Clegg would kill himself!"

"People do strange things. He was in a bad place and he turned to desperate measures" Rose said, trying to reassure Al. Then turning to Scorpius and Amy she said "have you finished the report?"

"Yeah. We were just waiting for you guys to get the memory" Amy replied, clearly disappointed.

"It's here if you want it" and Rose held out the small vial which contained the memory.

"Nah, it's alright. I don't want to dwell on it" Amy told her, more than a little disappointed. "I think I'm just going to go home and sleep. See you guys in a few hours"

"I'll take it" Scorpius said. Rose shrugged and handed him the vial. "Thanks"

"No problem. Right, well I'm off. Lunch tomorrow, Al?"

"Ah, sorry. I said I would eat with Scorpius"

"Okay. Enjoy your bonding time" Rose said, suddenly feeling confident enough to give them a cheeky wink. "I'll catch you guys later"

"I don't believe it" Al said once Rose had left the department.

"What?" Scorpius asked, clueless.

"The two of you"

"What?" Scorpius repeated, now even more confused than before

"You just…you just almost had a civil conversation"

"Yes, Al, we are both adults"

"You could have fooled me earlier. You weren't that quiet outside"

"You heard that?"

"…only because I was listening by the door" he admitted. "But yes. You guys can really argue" Al sounded impressed.

Scorpius said nothing, only sighed. They had always been like that. No, he scolded himself. No he wouldn't let himself remember her like that. He had to remember the feeling after she left. That was how she made him feel.

"Thanks, mate" Al said, drawing Scorpius out of his thoughts. "Thanks for trying with her. I know it's difficult, but it means a lot"

"Alright" Scorpius said, clearing his throat in an attempt to sound more masculine. "Save the rest of it for our bonding time" he joked, then realised it was a continuation of Rose's joke. Damn, he cursed himself. Al simply laughed.

"Come on. Let's put this report on Morgan's desk and get home"

* * *

As Scorpius lay in bed that night, his mind kept thinking over events that night. It wasn't even the whole investigation he was thinking about. It was Rose. Damn Rose and her winking. Damn her red hair and bright blue eyes. Damn her smile. Damn her civility. It wasn't even just civility any more. She had gone back to just being friendly. There hadn't been any awkwardness between them, she had just treated him like a friend; like she had before they had gotten together. When she would tease him about the girls he liked, give him a wink when he asked them to be partners during class. All that time, he was simply playing along; he knew it was Rose he wanted to be with.

No. No. It was different now. That was in the past. Those feelings are in the past. Now all he wanted was Laura.

Scorpius rolled over in bed. He shouldn't be having these thoughts. It was stupid. Rose wasn't what he wanted any more. It was just because of the stupid fight with Laura. Wait a second. Scorpius sat up in bed. The fight. He hadn't apologized to Laura yet. He had been a jerk to her. He should have gone to her already. Found her and told her he loved her. That's what she deserved and it was what he needed. That's the reason he was thinking about Rose…well maybe he wasn't quite sure how it worked, but he knew he was thinking about Rose because he needed to fix things with Laura. The mind works in mysterious ways.

First thing tomorrow, he would find Laura. He would make this better.

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in" James said, grinning knowingly at Rose. He had noticed her absence when he had woken up earlier to go for his morning run. James wasn't a stupid man. He knew Rose had gone out for drinks last night…and then not come home. He could put two and two together. "Good night?" his voice full of innuendo

"I could say the same to you" Rose said, getting another mug down from the cupboard for James.

"I've been running" he replied taking a seat at the breakfast bar. "What's your excuse?"

"I've been at work"

"No-one's at work at six in the morning"

"No-one goes running before their three hour Quidditch training"

"I do"

"Well so do I"

"No really, where were you?" James asked, truly curious

"I was at work. Al needed help with something"

"Al? Needing help? With work? Are you sure?" James asked in disbelief

"Stranger things have happened"

"I don't believe you. I think you've got a mystery man that you're hiding from me. I am going to find out who he is"

"When you do, let me know"

After her shower, Rose was ready to head back into work- determined to keep her streak of arriving early going.

"Right, I'm off!" she called out to James

"But you just got back" James called back sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha" Rose retorted, trying to sound irritated which was ruined by a small laugh escaping her. But when she opened the front door, she almost let out a scream. Frozen, with her arm raised as if about to knock, was Laura.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

"It's alright. You just gave me a bit of fright" Rose said, sounding a little breathless and removing her hand from over her heart. "What can I do for you? I was about to head into work but…"

"Oh were you? Oh OK. I guess it doesn't matter. I'll see you later" Laura said and turned to leave. It took Rose a few seconds to react; she was so shocked by her behaviour. Laura was normally so confident, but now she seemed nervous. She even looked a little pale.

"Don't be silly!" Rose called out to Laura before shutting the door and running the little way to catch up with her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine"

"You're clearly not. Talk to me"

"No, no. I don't want to make you late for work"

"Stop being such a wet blanket. Besides, I'm always early. Now, there's a little café down there; would you like some tea?"

"I'm sorry, this is all so silly. It's nothing. I know it's nothing. I just can't help but worry, you know?" Laura said as she sipped her tea- which was managing to calm her down.

"It's not nothing if it's got you like this" Rose said reassuringly.

"It's just a silly fight with Scorpius" Oh no. Rose couldn't give relationship advice. No, no, no, no, no, no. Not when the advice would be helping Scorpius' relationship. She refused to sabotage the relationship, but she wasn't sure she was strong enough to give advice on helping said relationship. That just wasn't her area. "And then he didn't come to my place last night, which he normally does if we have a fight. I was just hoping you might know where he is. See, it was nothing"

"Why would I know where he is?" Rose said, a little too defensively. "I mean, it's not like we're really friends"

"I know. It's just…well…the fight was sort of…about…you"

"What? Why would you fight about me?"

"He was rude to you last night. I couldn't have him be rude to my friend" Rose felt almost embarrassed when she said that. The fact that Laura considered Rose as a friend was something she hadn't even considered. And Rose felt happy about this; she wanted Laura's friendship. And here Laura was, sitting in front of Rose worried about her boyfriend and Rose was denying her help and assurance. What kind of friend was that?

"Laura, thank you. Honestly. That was very sweet, but Scorpius and I- we don't exactly have the best history. We fight a lot. It was nothing for you to worry about; certainly nothing for the two of you to fight about" Laura said nothing, but nodded. "And Scorpius should be at his place with Al. You couldn't find him last night because he was called into work and stayed there until the very early hours; he wasn't mad at you or avoiding you. I promise"

Laura sniffled. "Thanks, Rose. Thank you for listening"

"It's nothing. What are friends for?" and Laura returned Rose's smile. "Now, if you come with me, we'll get you looking gorgeous so you can go and face Scorpius. And don't apologize for the fight. It wasn't your fault. I put Scorpius in a foul mood; it should be me that apologizes" And Rose led Laura into the Ladies' room where she cast a few simple spells that made Laura look refreshed and back to her usual beautiful self. Rose's work was done and she gave Laura a small nod of approval.

"Good. Now you go get your man" It almost pained Rose to say, but if this was what her friend wanted, then that was more important than silly past feelings. It was fine. Rose would simply get over it in time.

"I almost forgot to ask" Laura said, just as she and Rose were about to apparate to the Ministry. "What was it that made you and Scorpius not get on?"

"Not getting on is putting it a little lightly" Rose said with a snort. "But that is a story for another time I think. If I start it now, we'll be late"

* * *

"Weasley"

_Hold on. That voice shouldn't be here. That voice shouldn't sound friendly. No. This was wrong._

"Weasley, will you just look at me for a second" Scorpius sighed impatiently, his foot tapping on the ground. After what seemed like an age, Rose turned around and away from her work.

"What can I do for you? I must say I'm a little surprised to see you here"

"Have you seen Laura?"

"Not for about half an hour" Rose said with a quick look at the clock "hasn't she found you yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"She came to my place looking for you. I told her she would be able to find you here"

"Why did she go to your place? Why would I have been there?" Scorpius' foot stopped tapping.

"She just wanted my help. She didn't think you would actually be there" Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

"Right, well do you have any idea where she is now?"

"Probably looking for you. Have you tried your desk?"

"Not recently"

"Then I suggest you start there" Scorpius nodded and turned to leave.

"Umm…thanks, Weasley" he said, sounding awkward and shifting slightly.

"Any time, Malfoy" Rose said with a small nod of her head. "Oh and Malfoy?" she said, waiting for Scorpius to turn back to face her. "You and Laura make a great couple. You really do" It pained Rose to say out loud, but it was the truth. It was something Scorpius needed to hear. This time it was Scorpius' turn to nod his head in silent thanks.

_Well would you look at that,_ Rose thought. _I guess this may be easier than I thought; this whole being friends thing._ This thought was more amazing than it should have been.

* * *

Laura looked up when Scorpius approached his desk. Finally he was here, but this of course begged the question where had he been? This was the first thought that crossed her mind. His was of a different nature. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

"We need to talk" Scorpius said as he sat down next to her. He cast a quick silencing charm around the two of them and spoke before Laura could even open her mouth to reply. "I'm sorry". If there was anything that Laura was thinking he would say, it certainly wasn't that. He was never one to apologize first.

"What?" Laura asked, in shock. She hadn't pictured their conversation going like this

"I'm sorry. I was a complete jerk last night, and you were right to yell at me"

"Did you just admit that I was right?"

"Well…yes"

"I don't think that's ever happened before"

"I've just never had reason to say it out loud. Got to protect my manly pride" Laura gave a weak chuckle at this. She couldn't help it. She just couldn't stay angry at Scorpius for very long. Not when he knew he had been in the wrong.

"Why didn't you come to me last night?" She asked

"There was an emergency at work. Do you remember Al dragging me away when I got back inside? He bought me here and we finished at about five thirty this morning. I didn't think it would help matters if I showed up at that time" Scorpius said, taking Laura's hand in his. "Look, I understand why you were angry. I would have been too- but we shouldn't be fighting like that. It was a minor thing, a little bump in the road and we both blew it way out of proportion"

"But it wasn't just last night" Laura said with a frown. "It's been a build up of things. Of the way you treated my friend"

"Wait, hold on" Scorpius sat back a little bit, but remained holding onto her hand. "I've never been anything but nice to your friends"

"Rose, Scorp- Rose is my friend. And you've been horrible to her since the moment you saw her again" Scorpius tensed up. Rose and Laura were friends? He wasn't sure he could deal with that.

"I've been trying" Scorpius said with a sigh. "I've been trying not to let the past get in the way- I've been doing that for you. But it's difficult, okay. It's not going to be instantaneous. It may be that you should accept the fact that I will never get on well with Weasley"

"What happened? What happened between the two of you that made you so unwilling to be around each other"

"It's…it's kind of a long story." One which Scorpius really did not want to get into right now. He prayed that Laura would leave it.

"You know, it's funny. Rose said the same thing"

"Because it's true. We have a history that is not all fun and games, and it is something I do not want to get into right now"

"I'm sorry, Scorp, I know you don't want to" Laura said, giving his hand a squeeze. "But I have to know. I have to understand. I need you to tell me"

Could Scorpius deny Laura this fact? He knew he should; it wasn't something he wanted to tell her- and Rose's response to the same question obviously showed she hardly wanted Laura to know either. But Scorpius couldn't deny her anything. He let out a deep sigh.

"You really want to know?" He sounded defeated

"I do"

"Rose and I…well…we used to…date"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review. And I hope you guys had a fantastic Christmas/holiday! **


	7. Fighting

"What do you mean, 'we used to date'?"

"Well…umm…Rose and I….we used to be a couple. Like,_ together_ together" Scorpius was obviously uncomfortable. He was pulling at his tie to try and loosen it from around his neck.

"When? When was this?" Laura didn't know what was happening to her? She knew that logically, there was no reason for her to be worrying about this. Scorpius loved her. He told her this every day. He had never given her a reason not to trust him, but people lie and she couldn't help but feel a little insecure.

Scorpius paused. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past" and he meant it. Every word was the truth.

"It does matter though. Or you wouldn't be telling me this" Laura said quietly.

"No. What matters is that I love you. I love _you._ Not anyone else. It's _you_ I want to be with and I know I have to be totally honest about this" Scorpius reached for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"I just don't understand why it's so important to you"

"Fine" and Laura stood up and began walking quickly away from Scorpius' desk. It took a second for Scorpius to catch up mentally. What the hell had just happened?

"Cover for me?" He said to the person sitting at the desk next to him, not even waiting for an answer before he was chasing after Laura. He called out "where are you going?" but she didn't stop or even turn around. Everyone else in the office was staring after them, just as confused as Scorpius.

* * *

Laura coughed lightly, but the head didn't turn around. Growing impatient, she coughed once more, louder this time; gaining the attention of many people at the surrounding desks. The red head finally spun around, a beautiful smile forming.

"Laura, hey" Rose greeted, finding herself actually happy to see her new friend. "What can I do for you? You still searching for Scorpius?" But as she spoke his name, she saw him walking fast towards them, a worried expression on his face. "Oh no, I see you found him" She stood up from her chair and finally she looked properly at Laura. Her eyes were narrowed, her cheeks flushed and her lips pressed into a thin line. "You alright? You look kind of angry…what did he do?" Rose said, glaring at Scorpius.

"Don't make this worse, Weasley" Scorpius warned her, his voice sounding weary.

"Shut up" Laura said over her shoulder. They now had the full attention of nearly everyone in the department.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, putting on her best 'don't mess with me' voice and placing what she thought was a comforting hand on Laura's arm. Laura wrenched her arm away from Rose.

"We need to talk"

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Rose asked in a poor attempt to lighten the mood

"Weasley, now is really not the time to make jokes" Scorpius said, trying to hide an exasperated sigh.

"Well I don't exactly know what it is the time for. No one's telling me what is happening" she snapped at Scorpius.

"Come on" Laura said tonelessly, before turning away from Rose- much the same as she had with Scorpius earlier- and walking out the department. Rose frowned at Scorpius who glared at her and followed after Laura.

"Do any of you understand what just happened?" she said to Freya, Shaun and Thomas.

"No clue" Thomas said, clearly not that interested.

"Same here. But if you aren't going to go and find out, I may just have to go in your place" Shaun said

"I do love a bit of drama" Freya said, putting her feet up on her desk and sipping tea. "Make sure to tell us all the gossip"

Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friends, before following in the path of the strangest couple ever.

* * *

"We can talk properly in here" Laura said, leading the pair of them into a room.

"Great" Rose said then she looked around at her surroundings "where exactly is this?"

"My office" Laura answered bluntly. So this is the Department of Mysteries. Rose had to admit that she was surprised Laura had her own office- she must have a very high position within the department. Then it hit Rose how little she had tried to find out about Laura…she had in fact avoided the subject of Laura whenever it may have arisen in conversation. But now, well, now she actually wanted to know these things.

"It's nice. I like it" Rose told her, examining the books on the large bookcase that covered one wall. Rose had barely even heard of most of them.

"That doesn't mean anything" Laura said harshly.

"Ok" Rose said, holding up her hands in surrender. "Just what is this all about?" She looked at Scorpius standing uncomfortably in the corner of the room to Laura, who now seemed to be mulling over how best to tackle this. "Okay. Well if you aren't going to tell me, then I'm just going to go back to work because this is clearly a waste of time and I don't have the patien-"

"I know you used to date" Laura finally said, her voice quiet

"Well congrats. I like to think it isn't entirely past tense though. I'm hoping one day some knight in shining armour will, indeed, sweep me off my feet and I will date again" Scorpius groaned at Rose's sarcasm instinct. It was her natural go-to when she felt threatened.

"I know you used to date Scorpius"

"Oh"

"Yeah. No clever response?" Laura asked with raised eyebrows.

"No. I'm guessing Scorpius already told you and you have no reason to doubt his word, so you know it's true. Yes we used to date. What is the issue of that?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Laura was slightly shocked at Rose's ease of admitting this. Scorpius was looking curiously at Rose, thinking much the same as Laura.

"Because I had no reason to" Laura snorted. "What? I didn't know you. When I found out you were dating _him_ I could hardly say you 'oh yeah, isn't he a good shag?' and that hardly became any easier when we became friends"

"I asked you" Laura said forcefully. "I asked you what happened between you and Scorpius that made you hate each other. Didn't you think that would have been a good time to tell me?"

"I believe I said it was a long story. Which it is. And quite frankly, it isn't really any of your business what happened between the two of us"

"I'm his girlfriend"

"And I'm his ex. I'm past tense. I have no bearing on your relationship as it is at the moment. I think you need to realise that. You're clearly insecure about something, but that is no grounding for you to demand details about my past and make out like me not telling you every little detail is my fault" Rose realised how harsh she was being and she knew that Laura didn't deserve it. Then again, Rose felt like she had hardly done anything to deserve being interrogated- especially about such a touchy subject as this.

Suddenly it seemed like the fight went out of Laura. She collapsed onto one of the chairs in her office and put her head in her hands. _Maybe Laura was a fan of the tough love?_ Rose thought to herself.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Hey, don't be sorry" Scorpius said, putting his arm around Laura and pulling her into a hug.

"No. She should be sorry. She clearly doesn't trust you as much as you both thought she did if she is demanding details of your past relationships" It always had been difficult for Rose to let go of anger quckly

"Weasley, I honestly don't care. I'll tell her what I want to and what she wants to know if you hate it that much" Scorpius said, his voice cold. The fact that Rose had insulted Laura had snapped something in him. What right did she have to talk about his relationship? To point out any issues they may have? She shouldn't stick her nose in where it wasn't wanted. "Did you ever think that maybe Laura wanted to talk to you as well so she didn't have a one sided story? So her friend didn't come off as a total bitch? Because I can promise you that would be the case if I told it"

"Fine. You want the details. We dated for six months, graduated Hogwarts, I broke up with him and went to France. That's it. The whole deal. Happy now?"

"Four months" Scorpius said. He wasn't sure why it was important for him to correct her, but it was.

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"We were dating for four months, not six"

"No. No it was definitely six. We got together at the Gryffindor Victory party…remember?"

"Of course I remember" Scorpius said, clearly hurt that Rose might suggest otherwise. But he said nothing more on the topic, as Laura interrupted with a laugh.

"You see, this is what I was talking about. This is why we're here" Rose and Scorpius looked at her, bewildered. "Can you honestly not see what's going on?" Judging by their blank looks, they didn't. "It's the way you act. You yell at each other like there is no one you hate more, but you can't leave each other alone. And to know that you used to date…do you understand how hard that is to watch? To know that you aren't over each other? Do you even want to be with me, Scorp, or do you want to be with her?" Laura couldn't bare to look at either of them when she asked that question. Her gaze moved from a spot on the wall just above Scorpius' head to her feet.

Scorpius opened his mouth to answer that of course he wanted to be with her. She was all he wanted. But he didn't have time to get the words out before Rose was talking.

"Laura. Laura look at me" she didn't continue until Laura had found enough strength to meet Rose's eyes. "You want to know why Scorpius and I broke up?" Rose was questioning whether she could force herself to say this. She had to. "I broke up with him because I couldn't see a future for us. I didn't want to waste my time when I knew it would end soon enough. I couldn't even do it face to face; I wrote him a letter. What we needed was closure. That's all this fighting was. It was our closure. So we can both move on…so he can move on with you. When I look at you, it's clear you have a future; you're just that couple that is blissfully happy all the time and don't realise how jealous everyone is. You'll get married and live the life you always dreamed. Don't let the past get in the way of that" Rose could feel tears prickling the back of her eyes. The lie had become so practiced that it almost felt like the truth; only the tears told her that it was a lie. She couldn't say any more- she knew she had to leave the office. She attempted a small smile before leaving the room, thankful that no one tried to stop her. Now she just had to get to the bathroom before anyone saw the tears that were threatening to spill.

"She's right" Scorpius said, taking hold of Laura's hand and squeezing it as if to say he would never let go. He didn't even wait until Rose was fully out of the office to speak."Rose is my past- a long way in my past. I don't want to be with her. I want you. I love you, Laura"

Laura's shoulder's shook as she sobbed. Scorpius wrapped her up in his arms, his arms rubbing reassuringly up and down her back as he whispered comforting words in her ear.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice wavering "I'm so sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"No. I over-reacted. You're right. You're both right. Oh Merlin, what did I do?" and she nuzzled her face into the crook of Scorpius' neck.

"Hey, it's alright" Scorpius said, pushing her back slightly so he could look into her eyes as he spoke. "We needed this. This was our first big fight, and look at us. Look how strong we are. If we made it through this, we can make it through anything"

"Promise?" Laura asked with a watery smile

"Promise"

* * *

Al couldn't find Rose or Scorpius anywhere. He had tried looking for both of them, but Shaun had said something about Laura being upset. He figured they must both be trying to calm her down. Bit odd- Laura never got upset about anything. Al shrugged and focused on the situation at hand. Reorganising the file cabinet. This is what the Magical Law Enforcement was reduced to when there was no criminal activity on the streets. He sighed; there really was no way to make this interesting, bit slot the file in his hand into the correct slot without a single thought before picking up the next one.

"So what did Mr Bennett do?" Amy asked, peering over Al's shoulder.

"Hhmm?" he asked, coming out of his daydream

"What did he do to get arrested?" Amy asked again. "Don't tell me you aren't reading these files. That's the best part!" she exclaimed and opened the one in her hand. "See Miss Mathews here, she charmed a Muggle teapot"

"That doesn't seem so bad"

"To bite people's hands…she then gave it to her neighbour who apparently, had an overgrown hedge that was ruining her view. It bit off his hand" Amy covered her mouth with her hand to try and stop from laughing; Al had less luck and had to change his laugh into a cough when Jonathan looked over at them.

"So what did Mr Bennett do?" asked for the third time. Al flipped open the file and scanned the words quickly.

"Stealing a car" he told her as he read

"Oh" Amy sounded disappointed. "That's…a bit dull"

"It was the Minister's car…which he crashed into a bush almost immediately because he couldn't drive the thing" Amy was silent and eventually Al looked away from the file and raised it to meet Amy's. It was surprising how long the two of them managed to hold it together. It was a full ten seconds. Maybe fifteen at a push. But as soon as the corner of Al's lips twitched, Amy almost doubled over; laughter bubbling up and escaping, filling the department. Everyone stopped to look at the two professional Aurors clutching at their stomachs and struggling to control themselves.

"You two are supposed to be working, not flirting" Ron hissed out the corner of his mouth as he walked past them on the way to Harry's office. He didn't really have any business to talk about, it was a slow day. Except now he could talk about Al's possible interest in Amy. "Morgan's watching you"

Both Al and Amy stopped laughing immediately, attempting to turn their laughs into coughs, but failing.

"Yes, we should work" Al said in a monotone voice

"Work is not for fun" Amy agreed, in an attempt to keep a straight voice, but a laugh crept through on the last word.

"How dare you laugh, Amy. That is not professional. As a punishment, you can sort out this file" and Al threw her the largest one, which she put at the bottom of her pile.

"Yes, boss" Amy said with a salute. But the two of them were enjoying themselves too much to stop; neither of them had even thought about Ron's flirting comment, it had just passed them by completely.

"Attempted Robbery" Al said in a quiet voice, almost impressed. "Oh, the till was empty"

"Assault on cheating boyfriend"

"Good on her. Selling stolen goods"

And so the two of them continued, back and forth they would read the crimes that these people had committed and soon, there was just two files left (the filing system immaculate)

"Damage of property" Al read "cut down a tree which smashed into neighbour's house. How do people do these things?"

Amy laughed, and opened the last file- the thickest one that Al had handed her. She flicked it open and she sobered immediately.

"Killed his brother"

"Shit" Al said, his smile disappearing.

"That's not all" Amy said, her eyes meeting his. "He's dead. Says he committed suicide" Amy handed him the file and Al scanned over it quickly. A Mr Vaughn had attacked and killed his brother after finding him in bed with his girlfriend. Before his trial, he was found dead in his cell. It was ruled as suicide and the case was written up.

"You done here?" Came the voice of Jonathan Morgan from over Al's shoulder. Both of them jumped with surprise. They had been so completely wrapped up in their own thoughts that they hadn't heard him approach.

"Yes. Just this last one to file" Amy answered.

"Hold on. Is that a red sticker on the front?" Jonathan asked. Indeed it was. There was a red label on the front on of the file, indicating that the defendant was deceased. Jonathan reached out for the file. Al looked at the file, seeming unwilling to hand it over. Maybe he could find a connection between the two cases, open up the case again. "Come on, Potter. I don't have all day" Jonathan said sternly. Al knew he didn't have any excuse to keep the file. Mere suspicion wasn't enough. Not for Morgan. Al reluctantly handed it over.

"Do you not want us to file it?" Amy asked

"No. It goes in a separate system; I don't know why it was with those ones, someone must have filed it wrong" Jonathan said. "Back to work you two. Potter, apparent disturbance just outside Diagon Alley, you and Murray are on the case. Malone, you are on coffee duty. Make mine black with two sugars" and Jonathan walked back to his desk, taking the file with him.

"Coffee duty? Seriously? Does he think I'm not competent enough for anything else?" Amy raged.

"I guess it's a slow day" Al tried to reason

"Slow day my arse" Amy snorted. She thought Jonathan didn't like her, but she didn't know why.

"Get a bloody move on, Al" Nick shouted over to them, obviously getting impatient and wanting to get on the case.

"Go on" Amy said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll see if I can dig up anything else on Vaughn in between being a maid"

* * *

If there was a person Rose did not want to see right now, it was Scorpius. This seemed to be becoming a constant thought in her head. She may as well hang a sign around her that said 'Not today, Malfoy' and just walk straight past him whenever she happened to see him. That might solve things. She had been avoiding him and Laura since the start of the day. No good would come of that…and it would just be embarrassing all round. Being yelled at and interrogated by someone who thought you might be in love with their boyfriend wasn't something you easily recover from. She knew from office gossip that Laura had gone home after lunch, but Scorpius was still at his desk. Much to her despair, she had no such warning sign to wear when she was actually brave enough to leave the department, which made things awkward when she was walking towards the Fireplaces at the end of the day at the exact same time as the aforementioned Scorpius. Both of them stopped walking (resulting in a few murmurs of annoyance from other people walking behind them) and looked at the other. This wasn't an ideal situation for either of them to be in. Although she didn't know it, Scorpius had also been making sure to avoid Rose since this morning as well. But not because he was embarrassed. It was because he felt bad.

"Umm, hi" he said awkwardly when he found the courage to walk over to her. It was clear that he would have to be the first one to make a move when Rose didn't move.

"Hello" she replied, staring at her feet.

"Oh Merlin, this wasn't supposed to be this awkward" he said, throwing his hands dramatically up in the air so she would smile. Much to his relief, she did. "Look, I'm sorry about all that drama earlier. It was just…well…honestly, I don't know. I'm just sorry"

"It's alright. I understand. Sort of" Rose told him and suddenly the awkwardness seemed to disappear, if only for a few seconds. "I mean it can't be easy finding out your boyfriend has to work with his ex, right? So no need to apologize" Rose was almost proud of herself for the way she was handling this situation. She wasn't sure if she really accepted the apology; it was the last thing she had wanted was to spill everything about their past relationship to his new girlfriend. This meant she was now involved (in a sense) in their relationship. She was fine with being indirectly involved when she pushed Laura to talk to him, but now, this was being directly involved and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Right, well, thanks. For understanding and…everything"

"No problem" Rose said, noticing how Scorpius was still slightly uneasy; he was now shifting from foot to foot, as if eager to leave. "Sorry, do you have somewhere to be?" she asked, gesturing at his movement. "I can leave if you want, I was just on my way home" Making small talk was always painful.

"What? No. I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to"

"Okay…well I'm probably going to go…because this is still awkward and I'm a little uncomfortable". _Rose is nothing if not blunt_ Scorpius thought.

"It is isn't it?" Scorpius said with a small laugh. "When did it get like this?" Rose pretended to think.

"I'd say it was probably around the time I broke up with you and you started to hate me" she said, acting as though she had an epiphany.

"About that…" Scorpius began before drifting off. Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

"You gunna finish that, or leave me hanging?" she asked, not realising the innuendo until it was too late to take the words back. It was something she had said to him before under very different circumstances. She felt her cheeks turn a very violent shade of red.

Scorpius, ever the gentleman, carried on as though it hadn't happened. "I was going to say, I hope that we could be friends. Again. Maybe. If you wanted" As he spoke, he looked at her to gage her reaction. She seemed almost stunned. Her expression (a cross between a smile and a cringe) was frozen on her face. But after a few seconds, the cringe began to fade away leaving behind only the smile.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" she asked "I mean you could barely handle just tolerating me yesterday"

Scorpius shrugged. "I guess today I realised something. You're not that bad"

"Well thanks for that glittering compliment. I think I'll put it on my gravestone. Rose Weasley: Not that bad" Scorpius laughed, he couldn't help it. He hadn't realised that he had missed joking like this with someone.

"It's the only good thing anyone will have to say" he replied.

"Not true"

"Oh?"

"Remember that time Adam Knowles said 'nice arse' as I walked past? That's a definite contender"

Scorpius folded his arms and pretended to think. "You're spoilt for choice. 'Rose Weasley: nice arse'. Yeah, that has ring to it"

"Careful Malfoy. Wouldn't want someone to overhear and take that in the wrong way. A jealous girlfriend is never a pretty one" Rose warned, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"So friends?" Scorpius asked, ignoring Rose's last comment entirely.

"Sure. I guess" Rose said, jokingly holding out her hand as if this had been a business transaction. Thankfully, Scorpius played along and shook it. He even gave her a small bow.

"Right, well I'll see you tomorrow" Rose said when once again, neither of them moved or said anything.

"There was actually one more thing" Scorpius said before she could leave

"What? Do you need my help in saving the world?"

"No. Not quite" Scorpius said with a smile. "I just wanted to let you know that it was four months" Rose didn't even have to think before she knew what he was talking about.

"No. It was six. The Gryffindor victory party. We've been over this" she said frowning at him.

"No" Scorpius argued. "That was when we hooked up for the first time-"

"Which we then subsequently continued to do on a frequent basis" Rose interrupted.

"-but we officially became a couple after the game of spin the bottle during Emma's birthday party" Suddenly, Rose's expression changed. It looked like little pieces were falling into place in her memory and things made sense.

"Of course!" she almost exclaimed. "Everyone thought that was our first kiss. No one knew about all the other times…so that was when it became official…" now it was Rose who drifted off at the end of her sentence. Scorpius made no move to prompt her. He knew she would finish if she wanted to.

"…but do you really not count the two months before? Was that just nothing? Not worth remembering?" she asked, looking up at him. She didn't look sad or upset, merely curious.

"Of course I don't" Scorpius answered immediately. "But I guess I just think of them as something different. More like, I guess I would say a prologue to our actual relationship. I mean, the real thing was better than the before. That's why I separate the two" he tried to explain.

"Interesting. I guess I like to count all of it. Remember it right from the very start. From the awkward exploration and the getting to know each other in a more intimate way. Not in a sexual way, you perv" she clarified when she saw his smirk, "I meant like learning more intimate things about you like the smile you have when you are truly happy and…"

Suddenly, Rose coughed and stepped backwards. "Sorry, but I really have to dash now. I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy" and before he could say anything else, she turned and left. She refused to think about the fact she had seen him with that smile when he looked at Laura.

* * *

Draco Malfoy needed a break. He had just returned from a week holiday with his wife to celebrate their anniversary, but it wasn't a holiday that he needed. He just needed to get up and walk around; to get out of his office. He felt claustrophobic if he stayed in there for too long. Astoria had suggested he work from home more often or just retire- it wasn't like they didn't have the money to support them, and they didn't have to look after Scorpius anymore. But the truth was, Scorpius did enjoy his work and his colleagues and his office…he just didn't like them enough to stay in the same place for more than a few hours. Call it a low attention span, if you will. He yawned and stood up, thinking he would go towards the break room or go to a café, anything to get out and move around really.

Over the number of years he had left his office, he had seen many things. Normally it would just be people going about their day, concentrating on themselves. Sometimes, he would witness friends reuniting or a couple holding hands by the fountain. Once he even witnessed a break up (and the next day he saw them get back together). It was amazing what you could see when you began to pay attention.

However, there was one thing he had never seen, nor did he ever expect to see. He did not expect to see a mass of red curls talking to his son. Much less did he think that the two of them would be laughing. He knew he couldn't get close enough to the two of them without them noticing him, so he wouldn't be able to find out what they were talking about…but that didn't really matter. The conversation topic wasn't the issue. They could be inventing spells to cure all manner of diseases for all he cared. They shouldn't be talking. Why wasn't she in France? That's where she was last time he had checked. That's where she should have stayed. That was the deal. She was meant to stay out of his son's life, but this was doing the exact opposite; it looked as though they were friends. They had been friends once before- and then they had been in love.

He watched as Scorpius' expression turned thoughtful, and he thought maybe a little sad- like he wished for the past. He watched as Rose took a step backwards and ran her fingers through her hair before she walked quickly, with her head down, away from Scorpius who frowned after her. He watched as his son stayed in the same spot, looking at the fireplace in which Rose had disappeared, with the same confused expression until, without warning, Scorpius shook his head as though this would help him clear his thoughts and he turned around and headed in the direction of the lifts. Draco noticed that there was a pink tinge to his son's cheeks, almost as if he was blushing.

Well this was intriguing.

* * *

Rose, for once, was fully relaxed. It seemed like things were starting to go right in her life now. There was a strong chance that she and Scorpius might just be able to be friends again, and he and Laura had obviously worked their issues out, meaning that all her friends were happy. She had organised a girly night in with Emma and Pippa to catch up with whatever was going on in their lives that she had missed. Things were going well, and she couldn't be happier- well, relatively speaking anyway. She got out of the bath (thankful that she had got home early enough to enjoy a long soak with nothing but peace and quiet and a good book). She was even contemplating an early night- especially after being woken up the night before to help Al…and then all the drama that had occurred today. She felt like she had earned the rest. She dried herself off and got into her pyjamas, putting her dressing gown and slippers on for extra warmth. Once she had cleared her stuff up from the bathroom she decided that a cup of hot chocolate was most definitely in order.

Rose hummed a tune that she could not place as she waited for her marshmallows melt into her drink, but she stopped immediately when there was a knock on the door. She looked down at herself; could she really answer the door like this? In her dressing gown and slippers? They knocked again, clearly impatient.

"Just a second!" Rose called out, tightening the sash to make sure it wouldn't come undone- she only wore possibly too skimpy pyjamas underneath.

"Sorry about that" she said as she pulled open the door. When she saw who it was, she tried to slam the door shut, but he put his foot in the way. Draco Malfoy pushed the door open and smiled at her.

"Not pleased to see me?" he asked.

"I wonder why?" Rose answered. This was someone she didn't have to be polite to. She let sarcasm drip from her words. "You have no reason to be here. Leave" She had never been more thankful that James wasn't here tonight. His team had a press conference followed by a night out- he would undoubtedly stagger back in the early hours of the morning. But all that mattered was that he wasn't here now.

"Oh, but you see I have every reason to be here. You see, I'm not so sure that you are keeping to our agreement"

"I have done _nothing_" she almost spat the last word "but keep to the agreement". She didn't know one person could make her so angry, but here was the proof. Normally it took at least ten minutes to get this angry, but just by seeing Draco Malfoy made her more angry than she ever had been.

"Don't lie to me" Draco replied easily, sitting down at the table and began studying her. She was red faced, her lips pressed together so tightly they were almost non existent, her eyes narrowed. In other words, she was looking at him with pure hate. "I saw you and Scorpius today"

"What?"

"I saw the two of you. By the fireplaces at work. You looked awfully friendly. What were you doing there?"

"I work there, idiot" Rose knew that was childish, but she couldn't help it. The look on Draco's face told her that this piece of news had thrown him. "I'm an Obliviator; an employee of the British Ministry. You can't stop me from being there. You can't stop me from doing anything"

"I can stop you from seeing my son"

"No you can't"

"You took the money. That counts as a contract" Draco told her, as if she needed reminding. "Stay away from him, or you will be in violitation of the contract"

"Ye, I took the money. And I broke up with him. I did what you paid me to do. That was the only part of the contract. I am not here to date your son"

"Then why are you back?" Draco said, not liking that Rose was feistier than she had been before

"Because I have a job and family here. I hate to break this to you, but your son isn't the centre of everything. I've stuck to my word. I am not in a relationship with him, thanks to you. But you cannot stop us from talking to each other. You have no power over me. Oh and in case it had escaped your notice, your son is in a relationship with someone else so why are you wasting your time worrying about me?" Rose added as an afterthought. Draco ignored it and stood up. He walked towards Rose until he was close enough to threaten her simply with his presence.

"And if I told him about the money? If I told him that you accepted a bribe to break his heart? That would certainly do the trick; he wouldn't want to see you again when he knew the truth"

Rose was not one to be intimidated. She uncrossed her arms and straightened herself up to full height, sticking her chin up and looking him right in the eye.

"Then you would be a fool. You are asking me to stop talking to Scorpius or you will make him stop talking to me. Except if you do what you're threatening, he'll learn the truth. He'll learn that his father bribed his girlfriend to break up with him. For no reason other than he wanted his own way. You think Scorpius will talk to you after that?" and she laughed. "Now why would I do what you wanted?"

"Because-" Draco began

"No" Rose said, holding up her hands to stop him talking. "I'm going to ask you to leave. You will leave or I will make you leave; that is the choice I'm offering you. My advice is that you choice option number one" Even Draco knew that now was not the time to carry on. He had to wait until she was more vulnerable if she was going to accept any offer he might make. He took a step back and saw the glint in Rose's eye showing how proud she was at winning this.

"Just out of interest" Draco said, for once sounding genuinely curious "What did you do with the money?"

"Get. Out" Rose said, taking her wand out of her pocket and pointing it at him. He left pretty quickly after that.

Somehow, Rose didn't feel particularly relaxed after that. And to top it all off, her hot chocolate was cold.

**A/N: hope you like the chapter- sorry for taking so long to update and being so bad at replying to reviews. But thanks to the wonderful person who goes by 'Guest' for reminding me to get a move on and update! Hope it was worth the wait. Please review!**


	8. The Investigation

"Are you ever going to come back to bed?" the girl asked. She sounded fed up.

"No" James told her as he continued to pace the room, dressed only in his boxers. The girl let out a frustrated sigh and pulled the sheets higher up her body so only her head was showing. "I'm sorry-you should probably just leave" he tried to say it politely, but asking a girl (whose name, in all honesty, you couldn't really remember) to leave your bed is never going to be something you can say politely.

"What?" the girl asked.

"I'm really sorry" James told her, meaning it. "But there's just some stuff that I've got to figure out"

"You are such a jerk, you know that?" The girl said, as she started angrily pulling on her clothes. She was putting such force behind it that James was sure something was going to break. Then again, he was less worried about her clothes breaking than his home as she stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her- he could hear the crashes as she made her way to the front door (which was also shut with a bang). James cringed, but his mind wasn't on his possessions. No. He was thinking about the fact that there was no way Rose wouldn't have heard that noise. Which means she would know that he was here the whole time.

James' team had had a press conference earlier this evening. It had gone as well as they normally do; the players had been introduced for the season, he had made the reporters laugh, pictures had been taken. It was the usual nonsense. They had then gone on to a bar, as was the norm. And sticking to such a norm, James had found the prettiest girl in the room and bought her home with him. They had arrived back as Rose was heading into the bathroom; so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed them…or heard them during their later activities.

Which meant she didn't know that he had heard them. At first he thought she might have some secret boyfriend, so obviously he had to listen to that- how could he have resisted? But then it became pretty clear that it was an unwanted guest. As soon as he spoke, James knew it was Draco Malfoy. What was he doing here? He was going to go out and make him leave, but Rose seemed to be handling it- he knew she wouldn't want him out there. He hadn't meant to listen to the rest of it. He hadn't meant to overhear their conversation. But he had. There was no way to go back and change the past, but he could hardly ignore what he heard either.

"_I'm not so sure you're keeping to our agreement"_

"_I can stop you from seeing my son"_

"_I took the money and I broke up with him. I did what you paid me to do"_

These sentences played over and over in his head, pieces starting to slot into place. He heard the hatred in Rose's voice when she told him to get out. He'd never heard Rose sound like that; it almost made him afraid of her. He almost laughed; well no one can say that Rose can't look after herself.

…But then why would Malfoy offer her the money in the first place? Why would she takeit? What power did Malfoy have over her? Why would she break up with Scorpius when she loved him? She had no need for the money and if she really did take it, then where was it now?

And suddenly, just like that, James was more confused about why they broke up than ever.

* * *

"_You gunna finish that, or are you going to leave me hanging?" Rose asked him, breathless. She gazed up at the green drapes as she tried to get her breath back, not being particularly successful. She could feel his smirk against her skin as he pressed kisses against her thigh, hips and stomach until she could bear it no longer. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up towards hers._

"_Thought you wanted me to finish what I started?" he asked against her lips._

"_Oh shut up" she said and lifted her hips up so they rubbed against his. That seemed to shut him up pretty quickly and they were kissing furiously again. Rose moaned into his mouth as his hands began to work their way down her body. All of a sudden he began to tickle her stomach, causing her to squeal and wriggle beneath him. _

"_No, stop it!" she laughed_

"_Never!" he cried, maintaining the attack_

"_Gah! Stop" she said, hitting him lightly but wrapping her legs around to pull him tighter._

"_Make me" he said, stopping briefly to look into her eyes. Rose bit her lip before laughing again once he resumed._

_With as much force as she could muster, she forced him to roll over, placing her on top (thank Merlin for Quidditch muscles)._

"_Done" she said proudly before kissing him once more. The next time his hands moved, it wasn't for the object of tickling._

Wait, what was that noise?_ Rose thought, pulling back from him to look around. _That wasn't right. That wasn't supposed to be here.

"_What's wrong?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows to study her._

"_Nothing" she answered, shaking her head to get rid of the noise. "I just thought I heard something. Come here" and she placed her forehead against his, teasing him with the closeness of their lips. Eventually she caved._

Rose groaned and opened her eyes, looking around at her surroundings. She was in her room. Her room in her flat. Her flat that she shared with James. Not in the Slytherin dorms. Wait, why did she think she was in the Slytherin dorms? And why was she breathless? She sat up in bed, switching off her alarm and looking at the clock. She had an hour before she had to leave for work. She pulled back the covers and slipped out of bed, trying to figure out what to wear today.

Suddenly everything came back to her. She stumbled a little bit and had to sit back on her bed, her head in her hands.

Scorpius saying he wanted to be friends

Draco's little talk

The dream

…or rather the memory.

She could feel her face heating up just at the thought of what she had just imagined. Would she even be able to look Scorpius in the eye? She collapsed backwards onto the bed, so she was lying on her back; her hands still covering her face.

"ROSE! BREAKFAST!" she heard James shout- louder than needed, but he probably thought she was still asleep.

The shout seemed to wake her up out of her thoughts. What had really changed? Draco had nothing to do with Rose and Scorpius- not anymore. The dream wasn't a dream- she was able to look him in the eye before; why would that change? She was just being silly. An overreaction. If they were going to be friends she would have to forget about these things. There was no problem; nothing to feel embarrassed about. Plus you can't control your subconscious.

_Right,_ she thought to herself standing up and grabbing the first smart clothes that she could find, _it's time to show Draco Malfoy that he had no power over me._

* * *

The news had spread round the Ministry fairly quickly. Emma had been at her desk for approximately half an hour when her office gossip sat on the corner of her desk.

"Did you hear about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy?"

"What about them?" Emma asked, barely listening.

"That they used to date silly" at this Emma rolled her eyes "and Scorpius' latest had a massive freak out and yelled at Rose in front of everyone and Rose cried"

"Right. I'm pretty sure that's not true"

"It is. You can ask anyone. Everyone knows" it sounded like she really believed it as well.

"Oh really? Maybe I'll just go straight the source" Emma said, continuing to work.

"What? You? Talk to Rose Weasley. That girl doesn't talk to anyone. Not since she was completely embarrassed. I mean Scorpius said he never loved her, in front of everyone"

"Yes, I believe you mentioned that everyone was there already. And you're wrong about Rose"

"And how would you know?" demanded the gossip.

_Because she's my best friend, idiot_ she thought in her head. But that was something Rose would say. Emma wasn't quite as bold and outspoken as Rose; she liked to keep her opinion of others to herself.

"I just do. You really shouldn't believe everything you hear"

"But it's true"

"Okay"

Once the girl had disappeared, Emma took out a spare piece of parchment and scribbled a note.

_Rose, have you heard what everyone is saying? That Laura yelled at you and Scorpius said he never loved you, both apparently in front of everyone. Oh and also that you have been a total recluse since. Do you want me to defend your honour? I can smite anyone who dares blacken your name with such idle words, if m'lady wishes_

_E_

And she charmed it before sending it in the style of an urgent office memo.

She didn't have to wait that long for a reply

_It's all true, my dear knight in shining armour. OH THE SHAME! THE SHAME! Never had I suffered so. I can hardly close my eyes without seeing their laughing faces. I shall never be able to sleep again! There is no honour left for defence. _

_R_

_PS. You and Pippa still coming over tonight?_

Emma laughed at her friends reply. And told her that yes, they would be over at seven armed with wine and ice cream. It had been a long time since a real girls night. The last time they had done this they had bombarded Rose with questions about what Scorpius was like in bed, and Emma had been asked all about Alexander White. Well, it had certainly been a long time since she thought about him. She had been dead certain that she was in love with them, but the next week she was certain she was in love with Archie Cole. The past was a very strange thing with hindsight. She had been very fickle, but at the time she was searching for the love that set your soul on fire. She thought she would meet that person while she was at Hogwarts and that would be that. She would be with him forever. Who cared if she had to kiss a few frogs to find that prince? But the prince had never showed his face.

* * *

Al was pretending to work when he received an urgent memo. Figuring that it must be from Scorpius or Rose needing his help with something he began to read. He didn't recognise the writing.

_I've found something. You need to get hold of that memory Rose took. We missed something. I'll come to you at lunch; we need to discuss. –Amy_ _PS. You're going to want to vanish this note; Morgan keeps looking over at you and he won' be pleased if he finds this_

Al tried to make sure his expression remained neutral; he had no idea how well he succeeded, but when he got up to leave, no one tried to stop him. Morgan was even watching him. He walked over to the files and grabbed a case that was still open, not even bothering to read the name and left.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked when he saw his friend. The positioning of his desk meant that he was able to see everyone who walked into the department if he wasn't looking down at his work. It being a slow day, he was daydreaming about what he could cook for Laura tonight. They had decided to stay in- just the two of them. Scorpius had offered to cook and Laura had told him she would bring the wine. It would be a perfect evening.

"I need your help" Al said, almost whispering. He didn't dare speak until he was right in front of Scorpius. Scorpius took the file out of Al's hand and summoned a chair, which Al sat on immediately, drawing it closer to the desk to lower the chances of them being overheard.

Scorpius read over the file quickly and frowned.

"The suspect hasn't been arrested yet- why would he need a prosecution?"

"Ignore the file" Al told him.

"Then why did you bring it?"

"Because I needed an excuse to come down here. Morgan is watching me like a hawk and he would have my balls if he thought I was leaving my desk just to come and talk to you"

"What could you possibly need to say that couldn't wait until we are back home? What is worth risking your balls for?" there was a trace of humour in his voice.

"The memory" Al said with no recognition of any humour that may be found in their conversation. "I need the memory"

"What memory?" Scorpius asked. He had no idea what Al was talking about.

"The memory that Rose got. The guard's memory. You asked for it. I need it"

"What? Oh, right. Yeah. I'll try and find it. Can't really remember where I put it. It's not really been at the forefront of my mind. I'll search for it tonight and let you know tomorrow"

"Sorry Scorp" Al said, shaking his head. "It's not good enough. I need it now. It's important. I don't know how just yet, but I know that memory is the key to something"

"But you watched it, didn't you? You told us it was no good"

"And I missed something. Amy told me I needed to get the memory, and I believe her. There was something that I missed"

"Hold on" Scorpius said, stopping Al from saying any more. "You're doing this because it's what Amy wants? The Amy that you have flirting with for weeks now?"

"I have not been flirting"

"You really have, mate. It's obvious. You're trying to impress her"

"This has nothing to do with what I may or may not feel for her- which is NOT, by the way. This is to do with a case. I need the memory; urgently. Are you going to help or not?"

"Of course I will, what do you take me for? I'll go search for it during lunch" he said, already running through places it could be in his mind. "I'll send you a memo when I'm back and you can tell me where to give it to you. I take it you don't want me to bring it to your desk?"

"No. Morgan would murder me" Al said, finally allowing himself to smile. "You're the best, you know that?"

"I know" Scorpius replied, full of modesty. "But you are explaining this to me tomorrow"

Al nodded. "I owe you one"

"I'll collect it now" Scorpius said, having a sudden brainwave. "You can find alternative arrangements for sleeping tonight. Laura's coming over and I think it would be good for us to have some time just to ourselves"

"I'll see what I can do" Al said "you lucky sod" and he gave Scorpius a quick wink before saying goodbye.

* * *

It had been a simple case of underage magic in front of the child's friends. A quick and easy case with minimal paperwork, but Rose had been glad of it. It had proved to be a distraction, however short lived. She had been thinking about the Malfoys all morning. She had not yet run into Scorpius, which she found disappointing; the last memory she had of him was her dream and that was something she wanted to correct as soon as possible. Draco on the other hand, was less…pleasing…to think about. What gave him the right to talk to her like that? To show up at her home? More importantly, how had he even known where she lived? She was still seething. She had thought by now that she may have calmed down, but that was clearly not the case.

"Something up?" Shaun asked Rose, staring at her with curiosity. "Something happen on the case?" his voice was full of concern

"It's nothing. The case was straightforward enough. In-and-out job" she told him, touched by his concern

"Well you've been looking at your desk like you want to smash it into pieces all morning, so something must be wrong. You're normally all sunshine and daisies" Rose snorted. "Ok, fine, so maybe not. But you're less HULK- SMASH!" At this Rose openly laughed.

"And just how do you make references like that?" she asked appreciatively

"Roomate at school was all into the comics. I picked a few things up" he said, grinning widely at the unexpected praise. "Want to talk?" he asked more seriously. He was so eager to talk to her; Rose began to think that, just maybe, he could actually be of help. He'd been working here for a few years; he must have picked up on a few senior figures in other departments.

"It's nothing honestly. Just this gossip going round" Rose lied easily. It was scary how smooth her lies were becoming.

"It's just gossip right? It'll go away soon enough" Shaun reassured her.

"Yeah, but what if it gets back to our families. I mean, Scorpius is fine because his dad is a Healer, but my mum, dad and uncles work here…what if they hear what people are saying about me? That I'm out to get Scorpius back and willing to break up him and Laura. That's not nice to hear about your daughter"

"Oh, come on, Rosie" Shaun's use of her nickname made her look up at him with surprise. No one except her family had called her Rosie in a very long time. It seemed almost childish now, but she found herself liking the way he said it. Like it was a beautiful name and she was lucky to have it. "Your family thinks the world of you. They'll ignore the gossip. It's Malfoy I feel sorry for"

"Why?" Rose asked, knowing her slight manipulation for getting information from Shaun was working.

"Well" Shaun began, leaning across his desk as if he was sharing a big secret "you were wrong about Malfoy Senior. He used to be a Healer, but last year he transferred to the Ministry. He now works in the Health sector" Rose's eyebrows shot up at this news. Draco was here? Working? Curious… "Which means that he has probably heard all of this gossip. He seems to make it his business to know everything that is going on around here; he knows each department's budget; who can get things done; which people to go through to get what he wants. And it doesn't stop there. He meddles in people's lives. Rumour has it that he got Laura her job here- made it tempting enough for her to take it and move away from home- and put her in his son's path. Think of it as an arranged marriage, but neither of them knows about it"

"What? You're saying that Draco Malfoy set Scorpius and Laura up? Made sure they would get together?" Rose asked. Surely not even Draco would go that far? But then again, the lengths he had gone to just to get rid of Rose suggested that yes, he would in fact go that far. Maybe even further.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Of course, these rumours started circulating last year before he even got the job here. Just shows how much influence he has, huh? He's pretty involved in his son's life; he knows what he wants Scorpius to do and anything less is unacceptable. To hear the rumours about you and Scorpius…well it wouldn't bode well for Scorpius. I doubt his father will be too pleased"

"What will he do?"

Shaun shrugged. "Apparently he never does more than yell to make his displeasure known- and that's only rarely. Much more when Scorpius was younger, I think"

"How do you even know all this?"

"My parents are friends with Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Merlin knows why" Shaun said with a roll of his eyes.

"Weasley!" Paul called beckoning her over to his office.

"Finish this conversation later?" Rose asked Shaun.

"Course. Now get over there before he gets mad" Shaun told her with a wink and Rose grinned back at him.

"What can I do for you?" Rose asked her boss when she entered his office.

"You've finished your paperwork for this morning, right?" he asked and Rose nodded her in the affirmative. "Good. I have a job for you"

"You have my curiosity" Rose replied, and Paul smiled at her.

"Excellent. One of the prisoners in Azkaban has been causing a bit of a fuss. Healers think it might be an intrusive memory"

"Just what do you mean by causing a bit of a fuss?" she asked, her eyebrows raised and her arms folded.

"He's been attacking the guards; screaming at them that he was framed and assaulted. He's a risk to himself and to others around him. He needs to be stabilised"

"Why can't the Healer's do it?"

"They've tried. This is a last resort"

"What do you want me to do?" Rose asked slowly after much consideration.

"I need you to locate and take the memory that is causing the outbursts. I'll take a look at it and see if it needs further investigation. We need to calm him down but not prevent justice"

"You want me to _steal_ his memory?"

"No. Not steal. Remove. Your normal job- just different circumstances"

"Why do you think I would do it?"

"Because you have a different work ethic to the others" he replied simply. Rose said nothing, waiting for elaboration. He sighed before continuing. "You do whatever is best for the other person with complete disregard for the rules. This time it is working in your favour. I know you will do it without causing harm- which is exactly what I need. The rules in this case are slightly flexible"

"When do you need me to do it?" Rose asked. It was always clear that would take this case, especially as she was asked personally by the Head of Department. You couldn't turn down something like that.

"Tomorrow. First thing. You'll report here at seven sharp, so now drinking all night and staying up late. I'll arrange transport for you to and from the prison. Sound good?"

"I'll be here"

"Good. You can go for lunch now" he said in dismissal.

* * *

"Did you get the memory?" Amy asked eagerly as she walked up to him. They had arranged to meet around the corner from the Ministry. It had been Amy's idea- she was obviously paranoid about something and Al was curious as to what had got her worked up like this. The secret notes, the secret meetings, the glances around to make sure they couldn't be overheard.

"Not yet. Scorpius is going back to the flat to find it now" Al told her.

"Shit" Amy swore, massaging her temples.

"What is it? What's so important about it?" Al asked, trying to console her by putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards his chest.

"I was so close! We were so close to finding something. Solid evidence. Launching a proper investigation!" she sounded so furious- Al could understand why people were so intimidated by her.

"Hey, it's alright. Scorpius will find the memory. He'll give it to me this afternoon; tomorrow morning at the latest. We can look at it then. It's a minor delay. There must be something else we can do"

"Sorry, sorry. I should really learn to control my temper" Amy said, giving a shaky laugh and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Right. There was a reason I asked you to meet me here"

"Yeah, why the secret meeting?"

"Because Morgan will never look into this unless we present to him enough evidence, but you know we'll get a bollocking if he finds out we're looking into this. It's not exactly an official case"

"This is true" Al conceded. He remembered Jonathan's warning that they were to follow his orders and only his orders (unless given by his superior). He had even gone so far as to say not to run with their own crazy theories without checking with him first. And now they had shown complete disregard for his words.

"You need to get back Vaughn's file" Amy told him.

"I thought you looked into his case"

"I did" Amy told him "but there is next to nothing on the systems. I can find out his crime and that he is now deceased. But that's it. There has to be more to it. I mean, you saw the size of that bloody thing; pages and pages of information!"

"I thought you said you had found something?" Al asked, confused at the way Amy's mind worked; she was slightly erratic at the moment.

"Yeah- the fact that I found nothing!" she said throwing her hands up in the air. "Look, there was next to nothing in the system about him. Any other case and I could find out every last detail about them. Right down to them having a late fine at the library. But him…nothing. You're telling me there is nothing suspicious about that?"

"But Morgan took it" Al said, referring to the file. He had to admit there was something wrong, but he had already been persuaded to that effect.

"To file away with the rest of the deceased"

"In my father's office" Al finished. "So you think, because he's my Dad, he'll let me get the file? You're using me for my connections?"

Amy laughed. "Oh please, your Dad treats you the same as the rest of us at work, you're as connected as I am. No. I need you to do it because you are the most persuasive out of us; I'll just lose my temper and demand it, risking getting fired. You'll reason with him to let you have it"

"So you just want me to get the file? That's it?"

"Basically. And you'll get the memory tonight?"

"This afternoon if all goes to plan"

"Then come over to mine after work. I've got my Grandad's old Pensive we can use"

A sudden thought struck Al. "Listen, this is kind of off topic and I don't know whether we are close enough…but Scorpius is kicking me out the flat tonight and I don't suppose I could crash at yours? We could work on this more?"

Amy's face suddenly lit up with a grin. "Sure thing. It'll be fun"

"You are a saviour!" Al said giving her a one armed hug.

"But you're sleeping on the sofa" she warned.

* * *

Rose didn't even bother to knock. She had wrestled with herself in her mind during her lunch break, but in the end, she realised she would do what she was always going to do. Paul had given her a slightly earlier lunch break, which meant she knew exactly where to find him. He wouldn't have left his office yet. And so she cut her lunch break short to pay him a visit.

"How did you find out where I lived?" she asked. Draco had the decency to look shocked at her entrance into his office. She locked the door and placed a silencing charm around the office in case she lost her temper- which was likely to happen.

"Oh, it's you" he said, his tone indicating disdain.

"Yes it's me. I'll ask you again since you seem not have heard. How did you find out where I live?" it took great effort to make sure her voice remained calm and even.

Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked her up and down as if evaluating her; seeing how much of a threat to him she was.

"I know things" he told her. Apparently he had decided she had minimal power.

"You know, you really shouldn't underestimate me" she said as she took the seat opposite him, leaning back in it and investigating her nails. "You said once that you never expected me to take the deal, and yet I did. You've never been right about me. You don't know what I'm capable of"

"Is that a threat Miss Weasley?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised. "You could be fired for that"

"It's a fact, Mr Malfoy" Rose said, mimicking him "I don't take too well to being threatened myself. Tends to make me a bit…defensive"

"No one _likes_ to be threatened. That's why it's a threat"

"And yet you seemed so eager to do it to other people. I don't take too kindly to that" Rose said, finally trusting herself to look at him. She took in little details about his office- the picture of his family, the stack of files, the position of his wand (it would take it 3 seconds to reach it, 1 second longer than it would take for her to reach her own). "Something you don't know about me is that I could have been an Auror. I'm sure you are aware that it almost runs in my family. I could hardly help but pick up a few tricks along the way"

"The point, Miss Weasley? I don't have time for this" Draco said impatiently.

"Of course, terribly sorry. I also tend to ramble on a little bit, bet you didn't know that either" she mocked. "You see, I was thinking just how you did find out where I lived. I understand you make other people's business your own, but the only people who know my address within the Ministry are my close friends- who certainly wouldn't have told you- and whoever it is that handles employees personal files" Draco's expression froze. "But of course, you couldn't have read that. You don't have the authorisation. It would be mad for such a respected man to abuse his position and break the rules to look at my personal file. If people found out he could be fired. It would be rather foolish. Even more foolish for him to use the information to threaten an Obliviator- one who is a skilled legilimens who can get hold of memories rather easily" as she spoke, she held up a vial with a silvery glow inside. Draco blanched- it was minor and almost unnoticeable. Almost. What he didn't know was that she was bluffing. It was a memory, but it was her own. Nothing special, just her making breakfast this morning. But he wasn't to know that. As far as he was concerned it was of him sweet talking some poor woman into handing over her file.

"Alright. You've made your point. What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away. It's that simple. You are not to come round to my home again. If you need me at work, you may send me a memo in the official manner. Our conversations shall remain purely professional. You will not try to blackmail me or threaten me again. Do you understand?" Rose said, standing up and putting the vial back in her jacket pocket.

"Yes" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Glad we're on the same page. Mr Malfoy" she said in parting, leaving with a feeling of success glowing inside her.

* * *

Al swore to himself that he would never be late back from lunch again. It was only five minutes, but those few minutes extra had cost him. Him and Amy. He had no chance of talking to his dad right now, and there was no chance that he would be allowed to read any memo that Scorpius sent him regarding the memory. There were times when Al admired Jonathan Morgan- he thought Morgan was an example of the kind of Auror Al wanted to be; was working to be. But other times he hated him. Not like a seething hatred that would last forever. More of the 'why is he doing this? I don't deserve this' sort of hatred.

In truth, he may have deserved it a little. Morgan had always made it clear that he valued punctuality and punished those that weren't. Not that it was actually that much of a punishment. Al and Amy were, once again, sorting through files. But not the ones in the file cabinet- oh no. These were the ones from storage that hadn't seen the light of day in this decade. They were being made to sort each file into either solved or unsolved; each pile into alphabetical order; finally, if they were solved then they had be sorted into the status of the defendant at the moment- whether they were working, unemployed or still in prison. It was tedious and unexciting.

"You're not reading the crimes" Al commented. He and Amy were sitting opposite each other on the desk in order to easily share the large boxes of files.

"No" she replied. She had not been happy at being punished for going over on their lunch. It meant yet another delay in their investigation- one she thought they couldn't afford.

"How come?" They may be forced to stay indoors and not go out on any missions, but Morgan couldn't stop them from talking.

"I'm just not in the mood" she said with no elaboration.

"Hey, it's all going to be fine. My dad doesn't stop working until after us so I'll go talk to him then, and then get a message to Scorpius and we'll be back on track"

"I know" she said with a sigh and put down the file in her hands. "It's just…I've been thinking…do you think we are actually on to something? Like I've been so caught up in this whole thing, but maybe everyone else was right. Maybe it was nothing"

"Al, do you have a moment?"

Al looked away from Amy briefly to look at whoever was interrupting.

"James? What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked. It was as if his brain was having some sort of information overload- Amy doubting her own instincts, the fact that what she had been saying had made so much sense; the suicides were just too suspicious. He wouldn't let this investigation just fall by the wayside. Not when they were trying so hard to fit all the pieces together. But if he didn't have Amy to help him with this, he would be alone and he just didn't think he could do that. Added to that, the fact that he just couldn't even fathom the idea that James would set foot inside the Ministry.

"I need to talk to you" James said. He looked a little nervous, as if he was doing something wrong. "I found something out last night…and I think it could help us"

"James, you aren't making sense" Al said, frowning at his brother.

"Remember we were trying to figure out why Rose and Sco-" James began

"James, I'm sorry. I don't have time for this right now. I'm working on this case. Rose and Scorpius are happy and not fighting and everything is fine. We don't need to figure anything else out"

"But-" James protested.

"I'm really sorry, bro" Al looked around the department, wondering what people thought as they saw James standing there. Awestruck seemed to be the main reaction. He rolled his eyes. But then he saw Morgan looking at them and oh boy, did he not look happy. "Look, I'll come over later tonight and we can talk about it then, alright?" Al tried to reason.

"Right. Okay. I guess" James sounded disappointed. Al could still tell that he wasn't one hundred percent focused on this conversation. He had that look in his eye that suggested he was dedicating half his mind to something else. Something more interesting probably like some girl he had met the night before.

"Look, I have to get back to work. My boss is looking" Al said in an attempt to get James to leave so he could get back to these files. He just knew that he and Amy were onto something.

"Oh sorry. I'll just go talk to Dad. That'll make it seem like I wasn't just here to distract you" and a hint of the classic James Potter smirk graced his lips.

"Cheers"

"No problem. Catch you later" and James walked off, a slight swagger in his steps as though he was aware that everyone was watching him. Al wondered slightly what he would talk to their Dad about, but then Amy grabbed his attention once more.

"I'm sorry- just ignore what I said. Let's get this done, eh?"

* * *

"I don't suppose you know where Rose Weasley is?" Emma asked the people sitting at the desks near Rose's empty one. They had arranged to meet here to go back to Rose's place together, where they would be meeting Pippa.

"Nope" one of the men replied, not bothering to look at her.

"Thomas will you not be so rude" The woman said, turning to smile at Emma. "She'll be along soon. My fault. I asked her to grab me some more parchment"

"Oh okay. It's fine. Is it alright to wait here?" Emma said, gesturing to Rose's seat.

"Course!" the woman said happily. "Want some tea or anything? I can grab you another mug" and she produced a teapot from behind a stack of paper. Emma couldn't stop a little laugh from escaping her lips. "I know, I know. They all think I'm crazy too, but I just can't work without a pot of tea"

"You know, I think I will take a cup, if that's alright" Emma said, taking the mug that Freya handed her, the warmth of the tea spreading through her when she took a sip. It was slightly sweeter, with a touch of what could be vanilla- not what she was used to, but it was delicious.

"I'm Freya, by the way. Freya Tate" the woman told her

"Emma Pearce"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Rose said, rushing towards them, her arms full of parchment. Emma had been happily chatting away for the last fifteen minutes waiting for Rose, but she hadn't even noticed the time fly by. "Turns out everyone wanted parchment at five o'clock on a Thursday and there was a queue, a queue" she told them with disbelief "so I got as much as I could so we wouldn't have to do a last minute dash again" and she placed the large pile in front of Freya and let out a sigh. "That is heavier than it looks" because she had just been handed the parchment, she hadn't had time to reach for her wand to charm it, which meant she had had to carry it all the way back. "You haven't been waiting long have you?" she asked Emma worriedly.

"A little bit, but don't worry about it"

"Oh Merlin, I am so sorry. And I interrupted your conversation. I think I've just won jerk of the day"

"Lighten up a bit Rose" Tomas muttered from his desk. "I've just had to listen to the two of them prattle on about some band they both love. No offense" he added quickly, seeing Freya's glare.

"Restless Undead?" Emma nodded in confirmation. She had been telling Rose to listen to them for years, but to no avail. Rose thought they sounded too heavy and not her type of music. Rose was wrong.

"You ready to go, then?" Emma asked standing up.

"Sure thing" Rose answered, picking up her bag. "Is that enough parchment, by the way, or do you need me to get more tomorrow morning?" she asked turning to Freya

"Sweetie, I think you've got us enough to last a month; we're good. Have a nice night"

"You too" Rose said, looking relieved to finally be going home where she could relax.

"It was nice to meet you" Emma said to everyone. She got a few mumbles of 'bye' and 'have a good one' from the others.

"Pleasure was ours" Freya said beaming at her "maybe we could grab some coffee sometime?"

"Just let me know" Emma said, returning the smile genuinely. She could tell that her and Freya would end up being good friends; there was just something so easy going and likeable about her that made Emma want to get to know her better and be her friend. It wasn't often that Emma felt that way about new people; normally it took time before she felt signs of any real friendship.

* * *

The three women sat on the floor, already in pyjamas and sitting on a large quantity of cushions; just like old times. In the middle of their circle- well more of a triangle, was the coffee table filled with pizza, chocolate and three rather large, full glasses of wine.

"How long has it been since we've done this?" Pippa asked with her mouth full of pizza.

"About a year and a half" Rose answered while reaching for a chocolate. She was a big fan of mixing the sweet and the savoury. Emma eyed her with disgust. "Shut up" Rose said with a smirk before popping the chocolate into her mouth. "Don't judge me"

"Fine" Emma sighed holding her hands up in surrender before taking more pizza for herself. She moaned as the flavour hit her taste buds

"I swear Big Joe's makes the best pizza"

"That's just because it's like forbidden fruit to you" Pippa told Emma with a role of her eyes. "How does it feel to be breaking your diet?"

"Oh great, well now I feel guilty" Emma said, throwing the rest of her slice back into the box.

"Emma, you pick that up and you finish it and then you help us eat these chocolates and that bottle of wine, or so help me, I will force feed it to you" Pippa said and Rose laughed at her no nonsense attitude

"Fine" Emma said, easily persuaded when it came to the foods in front of her "but if I get fat then I am blaming you one hundred percent"

"Fine" Pippa echoed, and the two of them grinned at each other.

"Hold on, Emma" Rose interrupted "you aren't out of the fire just yet. What's this I hear from Pippa about your date with Matt from Accounts? Spill the details!" and just like that the three of them felt like they were having one of their late night chats in their dorm back at Hogwarts- talking about boys and drinking alcohol they had snuck into the castle.

"It was…nice" Emma said, pausing in an attempt to find the right word. "He took me to dinner, we had a laugh, he held my hand and walked me home, gave me a goodnight kiss"

"Awww" Rose had to admit, it did sound pretty perfect in terms of a first date.

"Don't aww just yet" Pippa said "I sense a but…"

"But…" Emma confirmed "there was no spark. There wasn't that feeling inside of excitement when he leaned in to give me a kiss. It was just a bit meh. Like we had a fantastic time and yeah, it was a laugh, but the whole time I felt more like I was just grabbing a casual dinner with a friend"

"Marking out of ten?" Pippa asked. She always asked Emma to rate her dates. She was a big believer that if men could rate women, she would rate men. Not that Rose had ever encountered a man who would openly admit to rating women.

"8 for the actual date, 7 and a half for looks, but 5 for connection"

"And it started out so well" Rose said, gutted that Matt hadn't been the one for Emma. He really was a lovely man, but it clearly wasn't meant to be.

"Well you can date him then, can't you" Emma said with a mock glare at Rose.

"No thanks"

"Actually, that's a good point" Pippa said thoughtfully. "When was the last time you had a date?"

"I don't know?" Rose answered. It wasn't something she had thought about…she couldn't remember ever really going on one.

"I haven't even heard about any guy in the past two years" Emma said thoughtfully.

"No. Not since Scorpius" Pippa said, looking at Rose curiously.

"I guess I was too busy with work and training" Rose supplied as an explanation. "My life doesn't just revolve around guys; it never has. That's not saying that yours does" she clarified quickly.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact you're not over him yet?" Pippa asked suspiciously.

"Merlin no. I am completely, one hundred percent over Scorpius Malfoy. We've both moved on" she answered. Somehow, when she spoke, she wasn't conscious of it being a lie. The first time she had said that she was over him, it began to feel like the truth. Maybe she actually was. He was with Laura and had forgiven her for the events that transpired between them; maybe that was what she needed to move on.

"Sounds like the lady doth protest too much" Pippa mumbled into her wine, purposefully loud enough so Rose could hear.

"So you won't mind if I set you up on a date, then?" Emma asked, her voice full of glee.

"I suppose not" Rose answered. There was no longer any reason why she shouldn't go out and date. There was nothing to hold her back. In fact, she quite liked the idea of going on a date again. "Just let me know when and where and who with" and she meant it.

**A/N: Ok, this chapter was longer than I thought it would be and I even had to cut a large part out (well I just put it in a different place in the story). I hope you enjoy it; don't be afraid to tell me what you think- I love hearing from you guys! (and thank you to all those who I can't reply via PM- and 'Guest' you're last review made me smile so much)**


	9. Secrets

The others were fast asleep; a sensible choice given Rose's early start the next morning. Emma and Pippa had agreed they would join her in being early to work- a decision Pippa was starting to regret. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was too full. Thoughts she shouldn't be having. She knew she was doing something bad, but she couldn't stop herself. There was something beautifully tempting about things like this despite its destruction. It was deliciously destructive.

_Damn all the talk about relationships_. She should have seen it coming; known it would bring her thoughts to this. She had prepared the lie and executed it to perfection. 'No- there's nothing going on. I'm too busy right now for any of that'. And they had bought it. A Healer's training regime took a lot of time out of your day. This evening was a rare time when she was not on duty or cramming for exams. He knew this. And that had turned the whole evening to shit.

Right before she left to come here, he had pulled her aside from the rest of the group. His hand slipping inside her shirt, his fingers moving upwards slowing, taunting her with the sensations he was giving her. "Tonight" he had whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her ear. The sound of footsteps pulled them apart as if she was fire and he couldn't get far enough away. She had been forced to scribble a note to him and left it in his locker. 'No'. Just that. Simple. There was no chance anyone would understand it's meaning if found- reducing the risk of leaving a note. She could only hope that he had found it and that he wouldn't be angry with her.

She sat in the kitchen- having been careful not to wake Rose or Emma as she left their room- staring into her mug. This was supposed to help; it was her cure for everything. A mug of warm milk would make world peace if only people thought of it before the whole fighting thing. Maybe she should become a Chancellor or something. A career change could solve all her problems. But no; she loved Healing too much.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright, but you have to leave" the voice carried more than it was intended to. Pippa hadn't even known that James was in, let alone that he had someone with him. He did not sound that happy about his company. Interesting.

"But Jamesy, you never let me stay the night. And after we just made up" urgh, that was not an attractive voice. It was whiny and demanding- the sort of voice that belongs to a child that always gets what she wants. Pippa felt a sudden pang of pity for James- this girl wasn't going to go without a fight.

"I know. I know" James said with urgency "but you have to go. I have an early start tomorrow and you'll just distract me. You know I can't risk any distractions with training" his voice softened but it wasn't loving; it was acting. That, at least was plain to Pippa.

She had a plan. And it was a good one. A smirk grew across her face. Hell, she deserved a bit of fun right now. But would James thank her for this? Probably not- but she was more than happy to meddle in this relationship. She quickly cast a silencing charm around the room, just as James and the girl entered.

"Look, Serena, I can't do this right now. I don't have time. I'm sorry"

"I know" the girl said, pouting. Pippa had to admit, she was stunning. It was clear why James had picked her- even if he was regretting it now. She was tanned, blonde, tall and thin with big blue eyes. She was nothing short of gorgeous. The way Serena was looking at James was like she had caught her prey and wasn't letting him go- it was disturbing. "I'll come over tomorrow. You don't have training on Sundays. I can stay the night then" Pippa tried to hold back her laugh at the flash of fear on James' face. There was no way he could get out of this one.

She cleared her throat, alerting the two of them to her presence and putting James out of his misery.

"That won't be necessary. I think you should leave now" Pippa told Serena, making sure to put on her best cold, no nonsense voice.

"Who are you?" Serena asked her, looking at Pippa with such disgust. "Who is she?" she asked, turning back to James, moving closer to him. To his credit, James only looked a little surprised by Pippa's sudden appearance.

"This is….ummm…" he floundered.

"I'm his girlfriend. Nice to meet you" Pippa lied. She was a good actress.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend" Serena snapped. "Right, Jamesy?" As she turned to look at James for confirmation, Pippa winked at him as if to clue him into the act. James was a better actor than she thought. His hand flew up to his hair, running through it before stopping on the back of his neck.

"Actually…" he started awkwardly.

"WHAT?" Serena screamed.

"It's been about, what? Must be going on a year now. We like to keep things private. But it seems_ Jamesy_ here thought that keeping it private meant he was free to stick it wherever he wanted" Pippa said, reaching for something to throw.

"Come on, babe, it wasn't like that" James pleaded.

"So you didn't sleep with her? Multiple times?" James said nothing. "MERLIN JAMES I WAS OUT OF TOWN FOR ONE WEEK! ONE WEEK! YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS FOR THAT LONG?"

"Babe, please-"

"I think you should leave" Pippa said to Serena. The girl actually looked angry. She didn't seem guilty that she had slept with someone in a relationship, or even disappointed that he was a taken man- she just seemed angry at the way Pippa told her to leave.

"You can't tell me what to do" she said defiantly.

"When you sleep with my boyfriend, I have the right to throw you out of my house"

"I'll go to the papers"

"No you won't. You wouldn't like that shame cast upon your reputation. James has the talent of being good at Quidditch; he can pull his reputation back- but you have _nothing_" OK, maybe Pippa was getting a bit too into this act. Her personal feelings were starting to come out. She needed to back off. She needed to stop pretending. "Leave now" and Pippa pulled out her wand and pointed it at Serena, who had the correct response of looking terrified.

"Babe, babe put the wand down, there's no need for that" James tried to comfort. "I'm sorry okay"

"You don't get to say that" Pippa said, moving her arm so her wand was now pointing at him. They kept us this act until they heard the front door shut behind Serena. Who apparently had finally decided that it would do no good to stay there.

"That seemed a little harsh" James said after a small period.

"It had to be" Pippa said with a shrug, "she never would have given up anyway"

"How did you know I wanted her to give up?"

Pippa shrugged. "I could just tell" then she quickly changed the topic "want a drink?"

"I'll take some tea" and James took a seat opposite Pippa. "So how come you're awake anyway? Doesn't Rose have you all getting up at some ridiculous hour?"

"I couldn't sleep. But at least I got some entertainment"

James chose to ignore the latter comment.

"So, why her?" Pippa asked pouring him some tea from the teapot. "I mean, no offence, but you could do better than her"

"You can say no offence all you like, but the offence is still there" James told her with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, so maybe I did mean the offence" Pippa said with a shrug. "All I meant is that sure she looks good, but it's clear that all she was after was status"

"And just how do you know that?" James questioned.

"Because I am omniscient"

"No really"

"Heard a couple of girls at work gossiping about her. Apparently you are the third famous man in the last two months, you should be proud"

"Watch it" James warned.

"Look, this is coming out all wrong. It's been a tough day. I just meant that you deserve someone who likes you for you, not your status or fame or whatever. And she deserves the same. And from what I witnessed it seemed like you were clashing already, so you probably wouldn't work out"

"Alright, fair point. But I think that's enough about my relationship. What about yours?"

"What about mine?"

"Well, I think it's only fair that I know something about yours given just how much you seem to have discovered about mine" James said with a grin.

"No chance. That, my friend, is private"

"Who would have thought it? Little Pippa Harris keeping secrets!" James announced with glee. Pippa rolled her eyes.

"I'm not so little anymore,_ Jamesy_" she mocked

"Oh I know" James said, before realising how that could be taken and feeling the need to clarify. "You never used to have such a big attitude" he laughed as she kicked him under the table. "I mean you used to be this shy girl who would listen so closely to what everyone else was saying and occasionally crack a joke, but other than that, you would never say anything"

"Only when people I didn't know were around"

"You never spoke in front of me"

"I didn't know you"

"You don't know me now"

"I feel I do. For example, I know the intimate details of your romantic entanglement with that lovely lady" she said, gesturing to the door.

"Are you ever going to let this go?"

"No" she answered with a grin and James sighed. "Why did you invite her over anyway if you were just going to sneak her out anyway?"

"Why do you think?" James replied- the answer was pretty obvious.

"No. I mean why did you invite her here? Why didn't you go over to hers and then sneak out? Surely that would have made much more sense"

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking about it" and it was true. Had James had the time to think, he most certainly wouldn't have invited Serena over- for the reasons that Pippa had stated. She had been a one night stand and nothing more. If that made him sound like a dick, then fine, that's what he was. He wasn't going to deny it. But today had been rough and he knew she would come to him and so he called. He had just needed some kind of release.

"Eh oh. You look deep in thought. It's bad to think so much this late at night; never does anything good for your sanity"

"And yet you can't help it"

"Touché"

"Why was your day so rough?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"

Pippa considered for a few seconds before answering "deal"

James said nothing for a while; trying to think over what exactly he was going to say.

"I found out a secret today…and I don't know whether to tell the person that I know, or just leave it" Pippa looked like she was about to speak, but James continued "it was something from the past; something that caused a lot of hurt and there is a reason why they kept it a secret. I mean, do I bring it up and let them know that I know? Or do I leave it in the past where it was before?" now James really was done talking.

Pippa pondered over what he had just said. "Does it affect anything now? Like would it fix anything if people found out about it?"

"…no. Well, it would be more likely to cause more hurt than it did the first time round" James said after a few seconds.

"Then don't tell. The way it sounds is that it's better off as a secret, as harsh as that sounds. And whoever's secret it was obviously doesn't want people to know. But why did that make it such a bad day?"

"I guess you could call it a moral dilemma. I asked Al and he never got back to me" he had actually gone round Al's flat as instructed to earlier, but ended up interrupting Scorpius' date, which hadn't really helped. He couldn't look Scorpius in the eye. "And well, I guess Serena was a way to relax; a liberation from my thoughts, if you will- except then it made me guilty for using her like that…and then you didn't help that guilt" and it was true. Serena had acted as a sort of release for James (for want of a better way of putting it). That was how he thought of sex- as a form of release, from stress of a long day or simply a nice way to end a good day before sleep. That was it. He had never had the desire for it to be anything more than that, and that was just fine with him. And today, just like yesterday, Serena had been there for him and was more than happy to oblige.

"Happy to be of help" Pippa said raising her glass as if giving a toast.

"And now it's your turn" James prompted.

Pippa shrugged. "I guess it was all the girl talk getting to me. They were all talking about various relationships and…well…I guess I have a secret of my own"

"But you can't tell them" James guessed referring to Rose and Emma; Pippa nodded. "Why not?" It seemed strange to think of any of them keeping secrets. As long as they had been friends they had always told each other everything and anything. They were known for being so close there was nothing they didn't know about each other. It was weird, but James had always been oddly jealous of their friendship. They could communicate so much with just a look.

"If I told you that, I may as well tell you the secret and that would defeat the purpose" Pippa pointed out.

"They wouldn't judge you, you know. They are your best friends, after all"

"Yeah, well, Rose has her secrets and I have mine" James held up his hands in surrender at the harshness of her words. "I'm sorry, that was out of line. It's just stressing me out. I want to tell them so badly"

"They'll be there when you're ready"

"I know"

"Right. I think it's time for bed" James said, finally yawning. "Thanks for this, by the way. I mean it. Thank you, for listening and for the tea"

"It was your tea" Pippa said with a smile. "But it was nothing. Sleep well"

Pippa didn't get back to sleep that night.

* * *

_On the evening of the 25__th__ March 2024, a Mr Vincent Vaughn (32) attacked and caused the death of one Mr Simon Vaughn (36). When interviewed, the defendant refused to comment and so permission was given to interrogate under Veritiserum. When under question, the defendant gave a full confession of the attack. The motive was thought to be infidelity. Neighbours had reported and argument earlier that evening, but the subject matter is unknown. However, new evidence has emerged from a statement given by a Miss Sarah McCoy, a friend of A Mrs Penny Vaughn (wife of the defendant), that Mrs Vaughn had been in a relationship with Mr Simon Vaughn. It is thought that the defendant had discovered knowledge of this relationship and confronted the victim, resulting in the victim's death._

_The post mortem revealed that the victim was stabbed six times with a large blade in the chest. A kitchen knife was found on the scene with the defendant's fingerprints on and the blood of the victim, indicating this to be the weapon. _

_N.B. the defendant was unable to be submitted to further questioning due to unforeseen circumstances. On the night of the 15__th__ April 2024 the defendant was found dead in his cell. The cause of death has been declared as suicide. His wand was discovered in his cell- a full investigation into how this occurred is underway. _

"So, just how did his wand get into his cell?" Al asked, looking up from the file. They had been pouring over the paperwork for hours and the two of them were surrounded by empty bottles of beer and a now empty pizza box. Amy yawned, no longer even bothering to cover her mouth with her hand, or say excuse me.

"I have no idea. I'm trying to get hold of the notes from that investigation, but so far no luck"

"Urgh" Al said in frustration, almost throwing the file down on the floor. "We're getting no where"

"I know" Amy said, standing up and stretching, reaching up as high as she could in an attempt to touch the ceiling. As annoyed as Al was, he could still appreciate what this action did for her body. Damn it, no, he mustn't think like that. _Oh to hell with it; he was a man wasn't he? _"We'll get there. But right now, we're both to tired so we aren't going to be making any progress tonight. I'm off to bed. You sure you'll be alright on the sofa?"

"I'll be fine. I may stay up for a little bit longer, if it's not going to bother you?"

"Whatever" Amy said through another yawn. "Night" and she disappeared into her bedroom. Al was sure she would be asleep within a matter of seconds.

They had to be missing something in one of these files. There had to be something connecting the two deaths. There was no way this could be a coincidence. But yet, it wasn't coming to light. There was no clear connection. The only thing the two had in common was that they were both suicides. That was it.

No. Al refused to accept that he was wrong about it. He just needed to look over everything once more. He grabbed the Pensive and poured in the memory.

Al watched as the now familiar scene formed around him- Merlin knows how many times he had watched it at this point. It must have been late afternoon; the office was almost empty as he followed the guard through. He was clearly about to go on duty. In his hand he was holding a memo which Al had managed to read before _Please see Auror Potter before shift for information regarding new prisoner_. And that was what the guard was doing. Al saw the back of his own head; scribbling a note to Amy- not doing anything important. And like everyone else, he didn't look up as the guard passed; he went completely unnoticed until the sound of his knock could be heard in the department. Even then, the only response was Harry's answering call of "come in".

"Oh sorry, sir, I didn't mean to interrupt" the guard mumbled as he entered the room. Al could tell he was nervous about something; there were a few beads of sweat on his forehead and he was clutching his hands together tightly to stop them from shaking.

"Nonsense" Harry said warmly. "Jonathan was just finishing up a report. Anything more to add?" he asked Jonathan. It was strange for Al to see his team leader answer to someone else. The way he presented himself it was like Morgan was the highest figure of authority; it seemed like an other world experience to find out that was not the case.

"No, sir" Jonathan replied. "But I will report my progress at the end of the day"

"Excellent. Could you close the door behind you?" Jonathan nodded and stood from his chair. Except it was not quite as graceful as he would normally have been- the quick, silent, stealth type of grace. But Harry's presence brought this out in people; made them change who they would normally be without realising it. Al had seen it hundreds of times growing up and he still saw it now. Jonathan's foot caught on the chair leg and he stumbled. The guard's quick reflexes meant he reached out and caught Jonathan before anything happened.

"Thank you, Brandon" Jonathan said as he righted himself. "Sorry about that, sir"

"Not a problem" Harry said looking as though he was trying hard not to laugh, and with that, Jonathan left the room. "He's always like that around me, but people tell me he is intimidating" Harry said with a sigh and shake of his head. "Brandon, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir" Brandon replied standing up straighter- if that was even possible.

"Please, take a seat" Harry gestured to the chair Jonathan had previously occupied. "Now, before you started your shift I wanted to give you information about our latest prisoner" he said handing Brandon a file, his eyes skimmed over the information…

"I recommend medium security- you will be the only one on duty, but make sure the correct charms are on the cell and surrounding area. And make sure it's locked when you go on break- but of course you knew that. It's just one of those things I have to repeat, unfortunately" Harry told him with a small smile, as though it was an inside joke. Brandon gave a small chuckle of appreciation.

"Seems like a straightforward case, sir"

"I know you'll do a good job. Unless you have any questions, you are free to go"

The scene swirled around Al and now he was now in the cells. Brandon was flicking through a book which seemed to be explaining how to make a top notch loaf of bread. He sighed and stood up mumbling something about needing coffee. Clegg was lying on the bed on the cell. He occasionally would twitch, but had so far not moved more than rolling over. Brandon seemed surprised that medium security was required; but that was undoubtedly to do with the crime. He began searching in his pocket and before long, his searching became more panicked and he began looking at the area around him; a desperate look on his face.

"My wand! Where's my wand?" he said to himself as he started to lift up books and move chairs around, he even peered into the cells to see if it was in there, but no such luck. He moved towards the desk and, after a quick search for his wand there, he scribbled a quick, urgent memo requesting the presence of a senior guard, just as his protocol requested.

They didn't have to wait long for the senior authority to make an appearance.

"What is the meaning of this?" he half asked, half shouted.

"Sir" Brandon said as though he was in the army "my wand is missing, sir"

"What do you mean missing? Why did you lose it?" the senior guard demanded.

"I don't know, sir" Brandon said, clearly panicking. "I had it this afternoon because I used it to get inside the Ministry"

"But you were so careless as to lose it once you were inside?" this was said in a tone that suggested danger

"I don't know what happened, sir" Brandon admitted, for his wand had been strapped securely into its holder. It had never fallen out or so much as moved in his holder before now- why should today be any different?

The senior guard sighed exasperatedly. "I will send someone with a replacement wand and report this. There will be an investigation and your job reviewed. Get back to work" To Brandon's credit he didn't change expression at the news he may lose his job.

Once more, the scene changed. The look on Brandon's face was now showing the panic. He had gone on his break, but not before checking all the locks on the cell. The wand felt strange in his hand; it was clear it wasn't his. His break hadn't lasted long- only enough time to get a cup of coffee and the time it took to walk there and back. Maybe he thought that if he stayed on guard the whole night he would be more likely to keep his job. He was certainly acting more officially than he was at the start. He hadn't sat down, but rather stood up straight, occasionally pacing, outside the cell, as protocol said he should.  
When he entered back into the jail, the dropped the coffee mug to the floor, the smash breaking the silence. Clegg lay on his front on the floor, his head twisted in what looked like a very uncomfortable position; his eyes open as if staring into nothing, but they were cold and unseeing. His right arm was outstretched and loosely held in his fingers was his wand. He would know it anywhere- it was like a part of him, so of course he would recognise his wand in someone else's possession. This would be the end. Brandon didn't even seem to think twice about sending a patronus to raise the alarm. It wouldn't be long now before the cavalry arrived; it wouldn't be long now until he lost his job.

* * *

"Do you understand?"

"Go in, get the memory, get out, all as fast as possible" Rose summarised. "But what if I can't get the memory?"

"Then we'll have to think of another plan, won't we. Remember that this is already our last resort" Paul warned her and Rose nodded, her expression seriously. "The Portkey is the boot on your desk. It will be leaving in two minutes. You will have to activate again when you need to come back. Tap it three times on the sole; it will only respond to your wand"

"Got it"

"Good luck" wished Paul.

Azkaban may not be home to the Dementors any more, but that didn't make it any pleasanter…just slightly safer. Not, of course, that Rose had ever been there when Dementors were, but she had heard the stories of them and for a period of her childhood, they had occupied her nightmares. So it was a very good thing she wouldn't happen to stumble across them now.

"Authorisation?" a bored sounding guard asked as she approached the gates

"Rose Weasley- Obliviator from the Ministry. I was instructed to see Victor Tate" Rose explained, handing her authorisation papers and ID.

"Through there, to the left and tell that to the guard in blue. He'll take you where you need to go" the guard replied, handing them back to her and jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Wasn't he a ball of sunshine, Rose thought to herself, but thanked him anyway before following his instructions.

"Of course" the guard in blue said as Rose explained for a second time. At least this one had a name tag- John Smith. "Follow me" and they began to walk in an awkward silence through a maze of corridors.

"So" Rose began in an attempt to start up a conversation. "John Smith, huh? That your real name?"

"What, love?" John replied, sounding confused.

"Your name tag"

"Oh, that. No, it's not. What cruel parents would name their child that?" 'John' said with a laugh

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"I didn't know I was the one being investigated"

"Sorry- force of habit"

"No, no, it's fine, love. I was only messing with you. All the guides have to wear name tags, but their all fake in case prisoners try to track us down if they get out"

"Has that happened before?"

"Once or twice. Not good endings, I'm sorry to say" Rose blanched at his words. "So I'm afraid you must call me John"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, John"

"Pleasure's all mine, love" he said with a smile. "Now, I will have to stay with you during your interrogation of the prisoner, and any memory you gain will have to be submitted within a week to the controller with all the proper documentation, which I'm sure you know" Rose nodded. This had all been explained by Paul before she came. There were a lot of rules about visiting Azkaban, and even more about taking information out. "Any questions?"

"I do have a few about the prisoner, if that's alright" John nodded, mentioning that he was familiar with the Victor and his case, so he would be the right person to ask. "How well do you know him?"

"Well, we're not friends or anything, but we spoke a couple of times before all this. He seemed a little crazy back then and I guess we know why now. I'm normally on duty when he has one of his episodes so I have to show the Healers in and then watch the treatment, or help the guards with the sedation"

"Does that happen often?"

"About few times a week"

"Can you be more specific?"

"Three if it's a good week, can be up to six" John said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you know why this might be occurring?"

"No, love. Not authorised to know any information about the prisoners expect the level of security needed. Supposed to stop us from treating one worse than the others because of their crime. Stupid idea if you ask me" Rose hadn't, but she appreciated this extra bit of information into the workings of Azkaban.

"Amd what are his 'episodes' like?"

"Horrible. Absolutely horrible. He's screaming and shouting bloody murder at all hours of the day. Gets the other prisoners screaming at him to shut up. If it's bad he'll start scratching at the wall or at himself. Just the other day he started smashing his head against the wall- don't mention his injuries; we're not sure how he'll take it"

"And just what do I do if he starts doing that when I'm there? What's the protocol?"

"Don't worry, love, you won't be alone with him. I'll be there throughout the interview to make sure both of you are safe"

"Just how much do you know about this interview?" Rose asked, frowning. She had been led to understand that it would be a top secret thing- but perhaps she was wrong.

"Just what I've been told; that I'm not to leave you alone" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. It was clear to Rose, however, that he knew more than he was letting on- but she just didn't know why this was being kept from her. Rose followed behind John for a while longer, attempting to memorise the route as she walked, until after about five more minutes of silence, John opened up a large door. "It's the last one on the right" he told her. As Rose looked around she could see that there were six cells in this area, but all of them empty except one.

"Why is he in here alone?" she questioned.

"Well, he was causing such a disruption that we put him in here"

"You isolated him?" She asked, her question sounding a lot harsher than it was intended

"For the safety of everyone else in the prison"

"And what about his safety? It took us twenty minutes to walk here? How is he going to get medical help quickly if he needs it? Who is going to raise the alarm?"

"With all good intentions, love, that is information that is not your business"

It was clear for anyone to see that Rose was not impressed with this response. Her eyes narrowed and her nostrils began to flare. It took everything in her power to remain professional and calm in this situation. If she hadn't been at work and had people relying on her for this, 'John Smith' would have received a nasty hex to a certain body part…perhaps she really should start to work on this temper of hers…

"Fine" she managed to spit out "would you like to open the cell for me then?"

"I can't do that, love"

"What do you mean you 'can't do that'? I am here to talk to this man and to help him. You will do as I ask" she demanded, straightening herself up to full height. While this was considerably smaller than John, it still gave her a feeling of power and authority that could not be argued with.

"My orders are to let you talk with the prisoner but that is it. No one is allowed inside the cell for their own safety" John remained firm on this point.

"I cannot do my job unless you open up this cell and let me talk to him face to face"

"No can do. You can talk to him through the bars, but that's as far as it can go, love"

"Will you stop calling me love?" Rose snapped at him, reaching her boiling point. "If you must call me something, you address me as Miss Weasley"

"Right you are, Miss Weasley" he acknowledged, "but that doesn't change that I cannot let you into the cell"

Rose pressed her lips together in a thin line, trying to keep hold of her professionalism.

"Then I must ask you to stand over there by the door. This must be a confidential meeting" John looked like he was about to protest, but Rose held up a hand in order to stop him. "You will still receive a record of everything once my business here has been conducted but for now I must ask for full privacy, or I cannot be expected to do my job"

"But-"

"I know this does not go against your orders, so there is surely no objection"

John obviously had nothing less to argue and so he retreated to the other side of the room. But just to make sure, Rose cast a silencing charm on her side of the room.

"Victor?" she said softly into the cell. She was standing as close to the bars as she could without pressing herself against them. She knew there was some kind of spell on them that would stop the prisoners from touching them but she wasn't sure what they might do to her and she certainly wasn't willing to find out. "Victor, are you in there?" she knew he was obviously; she could see him. But she needed to know he was there mentally; that he would be willing to communicate with her. At the sound of his name, the person in the cell turned towards the sound of her voice and Rose saw Victor Tate for the first time. She had seen his picture in the file Paul had shown her, but he looked nothing like the man he used to be. His sharp, angular features were twisted with pain; his hands clawing at his now dirty, blond hair. But what Rose noticed most of all, above everything else about him that was screaming out for help, was his eyes. She had never seen such torment and anguish in all her life. She knew she shouldn't feel pity for a man who had committed a crime bad enough to end up in here; yet she couldn't help it- this was a broken man. She was starting to resent Paul for not telling her what his crime was. He claimed it was so she would not act any differently to one of her normal 'patients' but maybe, on this occasion, she needed to act differently.

"Victor, I'm here to help you" she said and she knelt down on the floor so she was at the same level as him as he sat. "We can get through this, I promise you"

"It hurts" he moaned. The words were barely audible, and Rose realised that he was crying. It was so dark that she couldn't see his tears but his voice gave it away.

"I know. I know. Will you let me help?" she asked comfortingly

"Make it go away" he pleaded. Rose's heart almost broke as he met her eyes.

"I can do that. But I need you to help me too" Rose said kindly. "I need you to come closer to me, or I can't do my job. Would that be alright?" inside, Rose was cursing the guard for not letting her inside the cell or she wouldn't have to feel like she was coaxing an animal out of its shell. By asking him to move from the place he was obviously most comfortable meant he wouldn't feel in control. This could put so many things at risk.

"…job?" and suddenly Rose could tell that this man was in Azkaban for a reason. She understood why he was in a cell all alone; she understood why people were scared of him. His voice was cold and almost menacing, his eyes narrowed. "Ministry?" he spat at her.

"Yes" she answered, keeping her head high as if to let him know that she wouldn't be bullied. This was a game of body language and it appeared as if they both refused to lose. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose could see John moving closer towards them as if he could tell that something was going to happen.

He wasn't wrong.

As soon as Rose confirmed she was from the Ministry, Victor lost it. He flung himself towards her, screaming obscenities, trying to grab her through the bars of the cell. He was violent and manic, a wild look in his eyes which only increased tenfold when it became clear that the bars were holding him back. He let out a cry of frustration and almost as fast as he had moved towards her he was gone again.

"Make. It. Stop. Make. It. Stop" he punctuated each word by slamming his head against the wall; the thuds making Rose blanch.

"VICTOR I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME" she called to him, pleading with him to stop. Once more, at the sound of his name, he turned towards her so Rose could see the stream of blood running down his face from a gash on his forehead. This time, instead of listening to her he began to claw at his face, screaming "IT HURTS" so he couldn't hear anything else. John was already on hand, opening up the cell door as all this had begun.

"_Stupify_" John said and Victor fell to the ground, completely still. John levitated him up onto the bed before leaving the cell and making sure to lock it behind him.

"You need to leave now, _love_" John told her, but Rose was not giving up that easily.

"Why did you do that? I thought you were supposed to calm him down, not bloody knock him out" she raged.

"With all respect, love, you aren't here to question our methods. But you must leave _now_" and he turned her round by her shoulders and began to guide her towards the door and back through the corridors until she reached the first guard.

"You have a good day now, Miss Weasley" the first guard said, but Rose didn't reply, instead she glared at John Smith as he walked back into the prison. He was going to pay for that. That was something she would make sure of.

* * *

Emma had been trying, in vain, to find Rose. Her desk was empty; no one else had seen her; she wasn't in the toilets or visiting Al and so Emma was finally making her way towards the break room. It was a long shot. Rose rarely spent time there, if at all; any breaks she took were spent either outside the Ministry running errands, or talking to Al or herself.

She sighed in frustration when a scan of the room showed no red hair at all, let alone the mass of curls that she had been hoping for. To try and calm her, she got herself a much needed cup of coffee and sat at a free table trying to think of where else Rose could be. It wasn't like her to go missing like this- not that it counted as Rose being a missing person per say; it was just odd. Rose was always easy to find at work. Hell, it wasn't even as though Emma needed to talk to her about anything important so she didn't know why it was that big of a deal. She just wanted to know whether Rose still wanted to be set up on a date and she figured the sooner the better.

"There you are!" Freya exclaimed happily, placing her own mug of steaming coffee on the table and pulling a spare chair closer to Emma's. "I was hoping you would be in here"

"Why? Have you found Rose?" Emma asked hopefully. She swore she saw Freya's face fall a little as she mentioned Rose's name.

"No. I don't expect to find her. I'd search for her after work if I was you"

"What's happened?" Emma asked worriedly

"I don't know. All I know is that Paul isn't happy with her" Freya said in a very matter of fact manner.

"What's she done? How do you know?" Emma quizzed. It wasn't like Rose to get into trouble; she could be a pain, sure, and irritating, yes, but she always got the job done and never _technically_ broke the rules. For her boss to be mad it must have been something serious.

"I have no clue; none of us do and believe me, we've been speculating all afternoon" Freya replied with an eye roll. It was clear that she had already exhausted this topic with other people, but yet here she was, telling Emma everything. "All I know is that Paul put me on a case that should have been Rose's"

Emma almost laughed in relief. "That doesn't show he's mad"

"Oh yes it does. There is no reason for Rose not to have been on this case, unless Paul didn't want her there. Paul wouldn't have wanted her there for one of two reasons: one- it was a case in which she would have been personally involved or two- because he's angry at her. It wasn't the former"

"Come on, I'm sure Paul just thought you should get this case rather than Rose. You deserved to go just as much as she did"

"This isn't about my self esteem, but thanks" Freya said, placing a hand on Emma's arm. Emma couldn't resist the large smile that grew across her face. Freya began to explain. "Okay, our department is very efficiently organised so that we maximise the skill that we are best at. Rose is best at trauma, Shaun is best as clean ups, Thomas is best at overpowering and I'm best at underage magic. Obviously we go out in teams, but it depends who takes the lead. Rose should have been on the case today because a Muggle witnessed magic and it caused them so much distress that they began trying to hurt themselves; like they couldn't believe anything they saw anymore. I can deal with that, don't get me wrong, but no where near as well as Rose. She can calm people down, get them to listen to her which makes Obliviation smoother and easier. I got the memory, but she could have done it in half the time; I was a bit too patronising. The man thought I was talking down to him and refused to talk to me" Freya said with a shrug.

"You got the job done" Emma praised. "And as you said, Rose may have been able to do it better, but give Rose a small child freaking out about accidental magic and she couldn't cope. Have you ever seen Rose talk to a child? She treats them like an adult. Of course, that makes her the favourite aunt, but that's only because they know her" and Freya laughed.

"She is still at work, in case you wanted to know" Freya informed her.

"But then where is she?"

"Hiding away somewhere? She could be anywhere- it's hardly a small place, this. She hasn't been at her desk all afternoon but she's clearly working on something"

"But you reckon after work I'll be able to find her?"

"Almost certainly. What's so urgent though, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing really. Well, last night I said I would set her with this guy, but I don't know whether she wanted that or not"

"You should do it" Freya said with certainty. "She needs a date. Who was it that you were thinking of?"

"Matt from Accounts"

"Hold on, but Rose said you had a date him the other night" Freya said with narrowed eyes as if she knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Yeah, but it was never going to work out and we're just friends. But Rose on the other hand would be a perfect fit for him"

"No she wouldn't" Freya protested. "There is no way he would ever stand up to her. Rose would just get bored"

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

"I think I just might" Freya said with a smile that suggested they would be in the midst of planning something soon.

* * *

Rose was furious. She was furious that she had been treated in an insulting way; that she had been unable to do her job and therefore had to report back empty handed. Paul had not been best pleased and told her that she would continue to go back there every day at the same time until she retrieved the memory. When she explained that she was not allowed inside the cell and so could not help to the best of her abilities, he simply said that she would have to find a way to get around that. He had also skipped over her when picking the next people to go out on a case. He was punishing her; it was clear to her that she would normally have been first choice.

This meant that she had been forced to run office errands and so hadn't been at her desk or been able to talk to anyone all afternoon. Sometimes it was bad that she was a fast worker- she could have been doing paperwork. Running around the office doing errands was possibly her least favourite thing to do. Everyone else was busy with their reports, but Rose had made sure to do all hers the day before as she was certain that she would have been working on Victor Tate's case this afternoon. However, that is not to say that there wasn't a silver lining. With the extra time she had to think had allowed her to come up with a plan; she just needed the help to execute it.

"I need you-" she said as she approached his desk. She didn't know why her heart was beating so fast and was praying that her face would remain its normal colour and not show her up. "-to help me, please" she added as an afterthought.

"What do you need?" Scorpius asked pulling up a chair for her to sit down without a second thought. He seemed genuinely happy to see her. This was odd. They may have agreed to be friends, but this was the first time they had seen each other since- surely Rose wasn't the only one that thought an adjustment period might have been needed? Although, it probably was her and all because of that stupid dream. She was resenting her subconscious for that.

"It's work stuff" she told him and he raised his eyebrows, already curious. Rose could tell by this gesture he would help her. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone about what we're doing"

"Ominous. I like it" Scorpius said and leaned closer to her. "Spill the dirt, Weasley" and Rose found that she didn't mind the use of the nickname. What a quick change…something was going on.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Rose asked sceptically. It felt like he was never in a good mood.

"Just had a good night, that's all" Scorpius said, grinning like a small child in the sweet shop.

"I see someone's date night with Laura went well" Rose said, grinning right back at him. It was weird that this felt natural. Like they were at a stage where they could joke about relationships. This was odd. This was too strange. Rose wasn't sure what to make of it…did it mean she was over Scorpius? The man she never thought she would get over?

"You could say that"

"Dinner, wine and a bit of hanky panky?" she asked, laughing for the first time that day.

"Oh Weasley" Scorpius said, shaking his head, "no one says hanky panky anymore…if they ever did"

"But you didn't deny it!" Rose said with glee "somebody got some action"

"Well don't yell about it" Scorpius laughed "I like to keep some mystery about me", then he paused. "Are you finding this conversation weird at all?" all traces of humour gone.

"Not at all"

"Is that not weird in itself?"

"Yes. But I have learned to go with it. But I suppose we should really get down to business" Rose said with a sigh and handed Scorpius her notes from her adventures today, and began explaining what had occurred as she read.

"Right. What do you need me to do?" Scorpius asked once she was done talking.

"I need you to do your law thing. I need you to find a loophole of some kind that allows me inside that cell and to do my job properly. Without that loophole I am screwed and I cannot help that man; which is my primary concern"

"Victor Tate…that name rings a bell…what's he in for?" Scorpius said, frowning and quickly scanning through her notes again.

"Don't know; didn't ask" Rose said with a shrug.

"How can you not know? It's your job to ask, surely?"

"Nope" Rose said, popping the 'p' sound. "Paul told me that knowing could affect how I treat him and he needed me to remain professional and I trust his judgement"

"Urgh- I know the name from somewhere, but I have no idea. Well, this is going to bug me for the foreseeable future…thanks for that"

"You're welcome. So you'll help?"

"I'll see what I can do"

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update; I'm hoping the length kind of makes up for that? In my defence I had assignments due and the plot line needed a lot more planning than I thought. But thanks to everyone for the gentle probing for an update. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**


	10. The Loophole

Sunday morning was supposed to be lazy and relaxed. Maybe eating breakfast in bed, reading the Prophet with Laura in his arms. That sounded perfect right now.

Scorpius was sitting on the floor in the living room, a steaming mug of coffee and plenty of paper and books in front of him. It was an area of law he had never really thought about before, but it was fascinating. Trying to find a way to get a visitor inside a jail cell in Azkaban seemed to be impossible- which naturally just made Scorpius want to work even harder to find this loophole.

"Scorpius?" Laura asked, rubbing her eyes as she emerged into the light from his dark bedroom. "What are you doing? Come back to bed"

"I will in a bit. Just let me finish this up" Scorpius said, chewing on the end of his quill.

"What even is the time?" Laura asked him, leaning against the door frame instead of coming and sitting next to him like she normally would have done. Scorpius was glad of that for now; he couldn't be distracted until this was done.

"A little after six. Go back to bed; it's too early"

"I could say the same to you"

"I'll be in soon, I promise"

"Okay" Laura said with another yawn and she was gone. Scorpius mimicked her yawn before freshening up his coffee and picking up his books again.

_Visitors are forbidden inside the cells for obvious reasons. Prisoners in Azkaban are presumed dangerous and a threat to civilians therefore they must stay behind the magical barrier and protection of the cell bars for their own safety._

Scorpius sighed and collapsed forwards, burying his head in his arms. This was not going well. How the hell was he meant to get around this. Unless Rose suddenly got a job in Azkaban then there was no chance she would be able to get inside. She would just have to find another way of helping. But he couldn't tell her that…he couldn't tell her bad news. He had been looking at these books for too long; the words on the page were starting to look like gibberish. Laura had reappeared, not all that happy that he hadn't gone back to bed, and was currently in the shower.

"Morning" Al said entering the room, his eyebrows shooting up when he saw the books scattered across his living room. "Well I can see you've had a wild night. You are aware that you should be saving all this work for, well, work"

"Shut up" Scorpius said gruffly, his lack of sleep clearly getting to him.

"Alright, Mr grumpy pants" Al replied, using Laura's nickname for him whenever Scorpius was remotely sad about something. "What are you even working on anyway? It's a Sunday. You should be coming to lunch at my dad's". And this was true; normally Scorpius would join the rest of Al's family when they all got together for one of their huge lunches; he was like part of the family.

"It's not time to go yet"

"Yes it is. It's eleven thirty. Jeez, how long have you been up? You look dead, man"

"No. It can't be eleven thirty; that's impossible"

"Well, the impossible has happened. You want a hand?" Al said, pulling a jumper over his t-shirt and tucking his wand into his back pocket.

"Nah, it's just something Rose asked me to do. Just make me excuses and apologize to your mum for me"

"Will do. You think we might see you a bit later?"

"Yeah" Scorpius said, thinking it might be a whole lot later. "I'll try to stop by"

"This is all for Rose?" came Laura's voice from behind him. He hadn't noticed the sound of the shower stopping. He turned around to face her and noticed she was clad only in a towel- normally she would get dressed in the bathroom to avoid meeting Al in the living room in such a state of undress. Her expression was one of outrage.

"Technically, yes"

"Are you going to explain?" she demanded.

"Babe" Scorpius tried out the pet name to try and soften her slightly. "There's nothing to explain. She needed some legal help and I'm doing just that. It's important"

"Important to her?"

"Well yes, because it's her job. She's been trusted with an important task that needs to be completed, but she's hit a bit of a standstill. And so I'm helping"

"So you're spending your Sunday pouring over legal books and documents from five in the morning, rather than spending it with me- your girlfriend"

"It's not like that, babe. And you know it" Scorpius sighed. "Rose and I are just friends and you know that. I thought we were done with this"

"Yeah, so did I" Laura said before heading back into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"Laura!" Scorpius called after her. "Laura, I'm sorry. But this is just something that I have to do. Surely you understand that." The bathroom door opened again and a now-fully-clothed Laura standing in front him, not looking particularly happy.

"Oh yes. I understand completely" Scorpius let out a sigh of relief- an argument wasn't something he thought he could handle right now. "I understand that your work is more important than spending time with me. I also understand that despite promising to take me to lunch today, if you weren't working you would have gone with Al to his family's lunch. Does that not seem a little weird?"

"What?" Scorpius asked; confused by the sudden 180 that Laura's mind had taken. "You know that didn't mean anything. Of course we would have gone to lunch. But I always go with Al when he goes, it's like a routine. And I'm tired right now- my mind isn't thinking properly" his voice sounded more like he was pleading with her rather than standing up for himself like he thought he was doing.

Laura stood still, not saying anything but studying Scorpius' face.

"I think I'm going to go home" she said finally, her tone softer. "Leave you to your work" and she moved around him and back into the bedroom to gather up her things. Scorpius ran after her, grabbing her wrist to stop her and quickly changing it so he was holding her hand.

"Look, I'll finish this up, have a nap, take a shower and then we can do something this evening. Dress up and go out for a nice, fancy dinner, or a drink, or just anything you want, yeah? I promise"

Laura seemed to sigh before placing a small kiss on Scorpius' cheek.

"Sure. Just come over when you're ready" she said before letting go of Scorpius' hand and picking up her bag. "I'll see you later". Scorpius placed a kiss on her nose as a sign of affection- like he used to do when he would tickle her and Laura's smile lit up her face.

"Have a good day"

"You get this done quickly" Laura warned before disappearing into the fireplace.

Why had he made this decision again? It was stupid. How was he meant to find a loophole when there clearly wasn't one? Unless Rose wanted to qualify as a Healer or become a jailer then there wasn't really any chance of her getting inside. He let out a great sigh, almost a growl of frustration and threw his book on the floor. He picked up the next one; '_The Law and Healing'_. This was one he remembered reading during his studying for qualifying exams. It was a bit of a long shot, but he remembered there had been a chapter on Azkaban and prisoners and what should be done in those situations. He had skipped over that chapter before, but he was reaching the end of his tether so he was praying there was something in here. He opened it up to the correct chapter; the spine of the book cracking slightly due to the fact that it had only been opened once.

As he had dreaded there was very little information that might be of use. It was all the same. _No visitors etc. etc. _

But wait. Just as he was about to throw the book across the room so it might join _'The Law and Azkaban'_ something caught his eye. Something that could be exactly what they were looking for.

* * *

"Vic!" Rose squealed in a very un-like-Rose fashion and she ran forward to hug her cousin. Vic laughed and returned the hug with equal force. The two of them hadn't seen each other in such a long time that this was a reunion of sorts for them. In truth, Rose had probably seen Vic the most over the past two years due to her frequent visits to France and the fact she didn't pry into Rose's business- but that didn't mean that she had missed Vic any less. Plus, Vic had been rather busy recently and she hadn't been able to travel as much or as freely due to circumstances that had meant she opted to take a year out from work.

And just over Vic's shoulder, Rose spotted the reason in Teddy's arms. She let go of Vic and rushed over to Teddy, giving him a one armed hug and peering at what he was holding.

"She's so beautiful" she cooed. She had seen their baby before, many times actually, but she was still struck by her beauty.

"Do you want to hold her?" Teddy asked, his voice telling her that he was very much the proud father.

"Gimme" Rose demanded like a small child, causing Teddy to laugh and place his daughter in Rose's arms. Rose loved the warmth that little Élodie provided and the smell, the smell was gorgeous.

"Well look at you" Teddy marvelled. "You're a natural with her"

"Don't go getting any ideas though" Ron warned coming up behind Teddy and moving around them to place a kiss on the top of Rose's head. "How you doing?"

"Good, thanks dad. Where is everyone though? It seems a bit too quiet for a Weasley/Potter gathering…" Rose said looking around the garden. The tables were being loaded up with food by Ginny and Harry while Hermione was starting up the barbeque and trying to teach James what to do, but wasn't having much luck. Other than that, it was just Rose, Teddy, Vic and Ron.

"You know the rest of us; when have we ever been able to keep time?"

"I manage just fine, thank you very much"

"You got that from your mother" before turning his attention to Élodie, who was stirring in Rose's arms. "Merlin she's grown. She must be, what? Six months or so?"

"Six months and five days" Teddy answered proudly

"It seems like just yesterday you were that size and it was me showing you off to everyone" Ron said, ruffling the top of Rose's head even though he knew she hated it. Rose screwed up her face until he was done.

"Daad" she moaned "I'm twenty years old"

"What? You're not allowing your father to reminisce about the good old days"

"Yes" Rose answered, trying to keep a straight face.

"Maybe I'll just have to tell the story of when you thought you were invisible and took your mothers wand and proceeded to turn yourself purple" Ron laughed.

"You can laugh all you want, but I think that shows extraordinary talent on my part"

"But not good fashion choices" Teddy joined in.

"See this is what you get in this family" Rose stage whispered to Élodie, "constant mocking for genius. Get out while you still can"

"I'm just going to take her back or you corrupt my daughter before she can even walk" Teddy said taking Élodie out of Rose's arms

"ROSE!"

"And just in time, I suspect" Ron said looking in the direction of the voice. Rose had barely turned around before Lily was hugging her tightly

"Blimey Lily- can't breathe" Rose said as Lily's bone crushing hug continued. It had been a long time since either of them had seen the other- too long, really. Rose had been busy with her work and Lily had just started her internship, which meant extremely long hours.

"Sorry, sorry" Lily said releasing Rose and taking a step back. "So, tell me everything and anything" she demanded, turning Rose around and pushing her towards some free chairs where she also summoned them some lemonade- clearly settling in for the long run.

* * *

Once Lily had finally quizzed Rose on possibly everything that had ever happened in her life, much more of the family had arrived. In fact, they were only waiting Fred and Roxanne who were known for their poor timekeeping.

"Hey" Al greeted her and passed her a chilled butterbeer.

"Urgh, this is perfection. Cheers" Rose said, holding up her bottle to clink with his.

"Listen-"

"Eh Oh. This sounds ominous"

"Well if you'd let me finish spe-"

"Alright, alright, off you go" Rose laughed

"Do these gatherings always make you act like a child?"

"Yes. Now please, finish what you were going to say"

"I'm not sure I want to"

"Yes you do"

"Oh, well I guess I've been told" Al said sarcastically. "Anyway, what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted was how do you feel about getting everyone together for drinks at the Three Broomsticks tonight? You know, Emma, Pippa, any people you work with"

"Yeah alright, that sounds like fun; I'll send an owl round to everyone"

"Excellent; we'll make a real night of it"

But Rose's attention was suddenly grabbed elsewhere when she heard a familiar voice, and so she did not hear what Al had just said. Of course he was here; Al said that he normally came to these things. But when she looked at Al, he seemed as surprised as she was.

"I thought he wasn't coming today?" Al said

"I don't know why you directed that question at me; you're the one that lives with him"

"Yeah but he was working when I left. Seemed like he wouldn't move even if the world was ending. I mean, Laura couldn't get through to him- mentioned he'd been up half the night studying his books"

"Well, it looks like you can ask him yourself" Rose said as she watched Scorpius make his way towards them, ignoring all of the hellos of her family. He looked elated; Rose wasn't sure when she had last seen him look that happy.

"Hey mate, I thought you weren't going to show today" Al said, clapping his hand on Scorpius' back in greeting.

"Yeah there was a change of plan" Al frowned at Scorpius' answer, clearly not happy. "Rose, can we talk, please? Alone" he clarified.

"Umm, sure" Rose told him, unable to hide the shock that the first thing he wanted to do was talk to her. "Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Anywhere. Just over there will be fine" and he pointed to an unoccupied area of the garden.

"I guess we'll be right back" Rose told Al before following Scorpius. The fact that the two of them were going where they wouldn't be overheard naturally caught the attention of the majority of the family, who appeared as shocked as Rose.

"What do you need? What's this all about?" Rose asked when they had stopped walking.

"The favour you asked me to do?" Scorpius reminded her and recognition lit up Rose's face.

"You mean you've found something already? I wasn't expecting anything until a couple of days"

"I knew where to look, apparently. But yes, I think I've found our loophole" the words seemed to light some kind of fire of excitement inside of Rose. She had to try very hard not to start jumping up and down.

"What is it?" she asked, grinning.

"It'll take some work, so it won't be immediate"

"I don't care"

"Here, read this" Scorpius said, handing Rose a book that he had previously shrunk to fit in his pocket.

"I don't understand" Rose said as she skimmed the page. "This says no one except Healers are allowed in" Scorpius pointed to some very small print at the bottom of the page.

_N.B. Under the 1756 Health Act, in extenuating circumstances when a Healer is either unavailable or unsuitable for the task, other personnel may be allowed into the cells. This is rare and will only be granted in extreme cases. Such personnel must have written permission from the Head of their Department, a Senior Healer and the Minister of Magic. They must also present a report as to why this permission is necessary and undergo Healing training for the visits. During said visits, they must be accompanied by an official._

"I don't believe it" Rose said, looking at Scorpius in awe. "You did it. You found a way"

"And I've applied for permission to you to submit the report tomorrow morning, so you've got a meeting with Paul and my Head of Department. From there it'll go to a Senior Healer and if they accept, you will go through your training which can take up to two months, depending on how fast you pick it up, and then as soon as you have an official willing to go too, you should be good to go" Scorpius explained.

Rose couldn't contain herself any more. She squealed and jumped up to fling her arms around Scorpius' neck and hug him.

"Thank you" she said into his ear. "Thank you so much"

"It was nothing" he replied and she felt his arms slide around her wait to return her hug.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what's going on over there?" Lily asked her brothers.

"No"

"None" they answered.

"You two are useless" she sighed. It seemed that every one in the family was watching Rose and Scorpius' hugging, but no one had any idea what they were hugging about- let alone what they had gone to talk about.

"Did you even know they were friends again?" James asked.

"No" Al answered, "well I mean they haven't been ripping each other's throats out, but I didn't know that meant they were friends"

"Boys" Lily sighed with an added roll of her eyes.

"What, like you knew!" Al accused.

"I did actually"

"How?!" they both demanded

"Because I asked her and she told me that's what they had agreed to make things easier for you" Lily told her 'older and therefore wiser' brother. "That's the power of a question, dear Albus"

"Shut up" James told her, using his old skills of brotherly annoyance.

"Yeah, it's not like you know what they're talking about either, even with your 'power of a question'" Al joined in.

"No…but they are done talking, so I think I'll just go and ask Rose now. See ya" and Lily sauntered off towards Rose leaving Al and James behind shaking their heads in disbelief about their sister's behaviour.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that girl knows more secrets than the Minister himself" James said to Al.

"I wouldn't be crazy enough to disagree"

* * *

Harry looked out over the garden with a smile. There was so much noise and laughter and the smell of good food wafting in the air; there was never anything better than a Weasley/Potter gathering. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Scorpius holding a squirming Élodie who was giggling as she pulled on chunks of his hair. He saw Al laughing at this as well and suddenly Harry felt the mood become more serious. There was something he needed to talk to his son about and it seemed that now would be the perfect time to do so.

"Al have you got a second?" Harry asked when he reached the group. He felt almost bad dragging his son away from his friend and cousins; it looked as if they hadn't seen each other in a while- which was odd in itself.

"Sure thing" Al said, jogging over to Harry, who suggested with a small gesture that they go inside and away from the prying eyes of the rest of the family. "What'd you need?" Al asked when the door had shut behind them.

"I need to ask you something and I need for you to tell me the truth. This isn't me asking as your father; this is me asking as your boss"

"Okay" Al said, drawing out the sounds of the vowels, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. He knew this was serious, but he was trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

"Why did you need that file?"

"What file?" Al asked, feigning ignorance, but Harry had seen a flash of recognition in Al's eyes.

"Vaughn's file. That case was closed years ago; before you were working in the department. What do you need from it?" Harry pressed.

"Nothing. It was nothing. Just a passing thought, that's all"

"Oh come on. There must have been more to it than that. I should have asked you straight away, before I gave you the damned thing". He had meant to as well, but he had been working on a more pressing matter and he trusted Al; why wouldn't he just give him the file?

"But you did. Look, dad, what's this all about? Do you need it back or something? 'Cause if you do I'll have it on your desk on Monday morning- first thing"

"I don't need the damn file" Harry said, slightly exasperated. "I just want to know why you are looking into a case that happened when you were still at school. I want to know what's happening in my department"

"Dad, dad, listen" Al said, holding up his hands and looking levelly at Harry. "I was being honest when I said it was nothing. It was just a hunch that I thought I would follow up on a slow news day; that's it"

"Nothing came of it?"

"No" Al said sounding very disappointed.

"You think there was more to it, don't you?" Harry asked, a small frown forming on his face.

"I think there could be" Al answered, making sure to be cautious about his reply. If he put a toe out of line, there was a high chance that Harry would reject his next question. "Vaughn's file mentioned an investigation, but the notes from it weren't in the file like they should have been…" Al's sentence drifted off, leaving Harry to interpret the question.

"You want the notes but don't know where they are"

"…basically" Al replied, trying to gage Harry's reaction.

"We'll see"

* * *

"Hey, burgers will be another ten minutes or so" Ron said handing Harry a beer and taking the seat next to him.

"Remember when that was us arguing about Quidditch?" Harry said pointing at the kids. Except they weren't kids anymore. They were adults in their own right.

"Remember?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows. "Don't get all nostalgic; have you seen the talk over by the barbeque. Ginny, George and Bill are arguing about who's going to win this afternoon. My moneys on James by the way- Rose has great form at the moment"

"Well don't put it all on your daughter" Harry countered "James does train daily you know. And he has his father's talent"

"A shame his father was a seeker and not a chaser then" Ron laughed.

"I suppose there's a bit of Ginny in him too" Harry allowed.

"_A bit_? He may look like you but there is no way you were that sneaky about your jokes. That kid is Ginny all over"

"Hey!" Harry protested "I didn't have time for pranks, I was too busy-"

"Too busy saving the world, yeah, yeah. As Hermione's dad says 'a poor workman blames his tools'" Ron said, proud he got the expression right and made Harry laugh. The two of them took sips of their beer and looked out over the garden; the entire family now out there laughing and soaking up the sunlight. "We did good" Ron sighed happily. "We did really good"

"Really?"

"You're kidding, right? You're making fun of me for being all soppy"

"You don't think we spoil them? Let them get away with too much?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry, mate, but have you met this family? Have you even met your own kids?" Ron studied Harry's face trying to gage whether his friend was actually being serious. Harry looked troubled and half lost in thought as he watched Al and Rose play with Élodie. "Honestly? No, our kids aren't spoiled. Hermione wouldn't let either Rose or Hugo go out without making sure all of their work was done; you and Ginny made your lot do the chores for their pocket money and do you remember what Bill and Fleur did when they caught Vic sneaking out to go see Teddy?"

"I suppose…"

"You suppose? Look, what's brought on this existential crisis? You've never questioned your parenting skills before"

"It's just something Al did"

"Al? Are we talking about the same Al here? Cause that kid's never done anything bad"

"No, it's not bad…exactly. It's just he took this file at work"

"Oh that's what this is about!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry, you have to learn to leave work at the office; stop worrying about this stuff"

"So you don't want to know what he did?"

"Oh no, tell me everything" Ron grinned

"He asked for this file of a case that has been closed for years and I gave it to him, no questions asked"

"Then why did he need it?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. That's the problem. I would have asked with anyone else, but I didn't with him"

"So you're worried that you're treating him differently because he's your son?" Ron asked, knowing where Harry was going with this. It was something Harry had always been worried about when Al came to work for the department; that he would treat him better than anyone else that worked for him. "Well you do treat him a little differently; you're probably harsher on him than anything else. Yeah people have noticed" Ron said in response to Harry's frown. "So there is no need to worry about giving him a file without asking why. You would do the same for me"

"You're the Deputy Head of the Department"

"Ok, so bad example. You would do the same for Morgan" Harry said nothing. "You see. You know I'm right and you can't admit it"

"He wants another" Harry said

"What?"

"Al. He wants another file. One that wasn't technically published"

"You gunna give it to him?"

"I don't know. If I give it to him is it just because he's my son?"

"Well what's his reason?"

"He has a hunch"

"That's a pretty good reason" Harry frowned at Ron "What? You're the one that's always telling us to follow our gut instincts and…you know"

"No"

"Well, he's your son. He has more you in him than Ginny"

"And?"

"If you don't give him that file he'll find another way of getting his hands on it. That is something we know for sure"

"You two had better not be talking about work!" Hermione's voice cut through the conversation

"Us?" Ron asked outraged

"Never" Harry replied distaste at the statement.

"Good because foods ready"

"You want to brave the masses now or wait?" Ron asked as the entire family surged towards the barbeque.

"Are you a Weasley or not?" Harry asked standing up. "Hey! HEY! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" he yelled as he forced his way to the front.

* * *

The majority of the younger members of the family had thought that drinks sounded like an excellent idea when Al, Rose and Scorpius mentioned it was time for them to leave. This had led to the Three Broomsticks being taken over by one group of people- not that anyone minded; it was a Sunday evening and therefore fairly quiet. Plus it was good business for the pub given the sheer number of people.

Rose's first point of call was ordering a round of butterbeer for everyone.

"Is Laura meeting us here?" Al asked Scorpius as the two of them sat down at one of the tables.

"I think so. I did tell her this was the plan and that she should join us…but she didn't reply"

"Everything alright between the two of you?" Al asked, frowning. Scorpius' tone suggested that he was hoping to avoid an argument.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine…I think. I mean, she wasn't very happy about the fact that I went to your dad's while she was still asleep, but I was just so excited about finding that loophole for Rose that I had to tell her straight away"

"Hey, man, you don't have to justify anything to me"

"I know. I just, I just, I can't seem to do anything right recently. I messed up and I know she's going to be mad"

"She doesn't look that mad to me" Al said nodding towards the door where Laura had just walked in. She was smiling and laughing with Nick and Amy. She waved at Scorpius when she spotted them and then headed to the bar while Nick and Amy headed over to them.

"She's just getting some drinks in; she'll be over in a sec" Nick told them as he grabbed a seat.

"I'll go give her a hand" Scorpius said.

"Can I get three butterbeers please?" Laura asked at the bar.

"Sure, it'll just be a sec" the bartender replied as he grabbed another glass to fill and put on the counter in front of Rose. Ah. It was the first time she had seen Rose since her half meltdown, but Laura didn't want this to be awkward between them. On the other hand, she knew that Rose and Scorpius were trying to be friends, which she didn't know how to feel about.

"Laura! You came" Rose said, turning to her with a huge smile "how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. Listen, I just wanted to apologize about the other day" Laura began

"Say no more" Rose said, holding up a hand to stop her. "It's nothing, honestly. I mean I would have been ten times worse; you were so restrained. I wish I had even half your restraint. I mean, Merlin, I would have probably spontaneously combusted or something with anger" Rose laughed. "But I'm glad you're doing alright. Scorpius said that you had a great night the other day; very romantic by the sounds of it"

"He told you about that?" Laura asked as Rose handed over a large chunk of money for her drinks

"Well, he mentioned that you two had had a cosy night in, just in passing conversation. He seems really happy"

"Wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" Scorpius said, wrapping an arm around Laura's waist and kissing her temple.

"You and your inability to keep things to yourself" Laura said. The air suddenly grew awkward between the three of them. Neither Rose nor Scorpius could figure out whether that was supposed to be a joke or not.

"Sorry guys, I'm afraid I'm going to have to excuse myself" Rose said, making her quick exit before she got dragged into this any further. She felt bad enough with the fact she may have just started a fight between them. "Better get these drinks around" and with a flick of her wand, she was directing the drinks around the room. "Catch you guys later" she said before heading over to Al, who had now been joined by Shaun and Thomas.

"So what, you just tell her everything?" Laura said, stepping out of Scorpius' embrace.

"What? No. It was just a comment in passing. She asked how I was and I said that I'd had a great evening with you"

"Your drinks, Miss" the bartender interrupted. Laura thanked him, sent their drinks over to Nick and Amy before grabbing Scorpius' arm and dragging him outside.

"Laura, what's the matter" he asked once they were outside.

"Forgive me for thinking this, but do you not find it a little weird that you're talking to your ex about our relationship?"

"Rose and I, we're friends. That's it. We did this this morning"

"Right. Except how long have you been friends for? Two days? Three? You go from fighting and wanting to kill each other to best friends sharing secrets the next?"

"We're not best friends" Scorpius denied.

"Oh really? Because I know that you woke up at Merlin knows what time to work on that favour and then you run to wherever she is to tell her that you've done it, leaving me behind. Do you know how embarrassing it was to get that note saying that you were going out for drinks with them when you had promised we would go out to dinner? That instead of coming to spend time with me when you were finished, you went to her? And then I find out that you're talking to her about our relationship? Merlin Scorpius, do you even see how weird this is?"

"I'm sorry about this morning, okay. I really am. But that was work and it was urgent, which was why I had to tell her straight away. If I didn't, she would get yelled at tomorrow morning"

"And you just stayed there for the rest of the day?"

"Rose isn't my only friend, Laura. You seem to forget that. Al is my roommate and I've been going to those family gatherings practically since I met the guy. His family is like my family so that's why I stayed. Not because of her. And I'm not telling her everything. But sometimes, when Rose gets nervous she'll talk about something personal- inappropriately personal. And we don't really know how to behave around each other. We're still figuring that out"

"I can't deal with this right now, I don't want to fight"

"Me neither. Laura, it's you that I love. Rose and I are just friends. Just like I am just friends with Amy and Pippa"

"Except you know how to act around them. Maybe when you've figured it out, you can talk to me" Laura said, amazingly calmly, before heading back inside and leaving Scorpius outside to think over their conversation.

* * *

"Emma! Freya! Over here" Rose called out when she saw them walk through the door. They both smiled and waved at her in recognition, Emma hurrying over to Rose and demanding that Shaun move over two seats so she could sit next to Rose.

"Sorry, Shaun, but Rose, do you have any idea what's going on outside?"

"No?" and the rest of the table was just as confused as Rose.

"Laura and Scorpius are having some kind of fight, and your name was mentioned" Emma explained, obviously a little disappointed that Rose couldn't explain what the cause of the fight was

"Well, it's not really a fight. There aren't any raised voices. It's more of a discussion" Freya told them

"A heated discussion" Emma clarified, smiling at Freya. Everyone turned towards the door as it opened and Laura walked in, but there was no Scorpius. Laura looked over at Nick and Amy and began to walk towards them, but then seemed to see Rose sitting there for the first time and she stopped to look around the room again. Rose's heart sank a little.

"Excuse me, guys, but my drink seems to running dangerously low. Can I get anyone else anything?" Rose said standing up; the only people Laura actually knew well enough were sitting around this table.

"Weasley, do you drink like a fish?" Nick asked, disbelief flooding into his voice as he looked between his half full mug and Rose's empty one.

"I'll come with you" Shaun said downing the last half of his drink and following Rose to the bar.

"I didn't scare Rose off, did I?" Laura said, laughing nervously as she took Shaun's seat.

"Course not" Al said

"Rose is just an alcoholic" Nick said solemnly and the table erupted with laughter. No one wanted to ask where Scorpius had gone and so they continued to laugh about various stories form the past week.

* * *

"Scorpius? What are you doing outside?" Pippa asked, confused.

"I don't even know. Shall we go in?" Scorpius held the door open for Pippa, who entered the pub, spotting Rose immediately as she was at the bar, laughing at something Shaun had just said.

"Pippa!" Rose called when she saw her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Blimey, how many of those have you had?" Pippa laughed.

"This is only my second. Can't I just be happy to see you?" Rose said happily

"She had a few more with her family earlier apparently" Shaun said and ordered Pippa her own drink. Pippa turned around to ask if Scorpius wanted anything, but he was gone. When she scanned the room she saw he was sitting over with Laura and the rest of them. _Had they not come together? Strange. _

"Shall we grab that table?" Shaun suggested

"Any reason we aren't going to sit with Al?" Pippa asked getting the definite feeling she had missed something.

"I've been banned from that table" Rose told her vaguely setting her drink down on the table.

"Scorpius and Laura had some kind of fight and apparently Rose's name was mentioned" Shaun explained in a hush voice. _That would explain it._

"Pippa, you're here!" Emma said joyfully as more people surrounded the table. "I thought you weren't going to be able to get the evening off"

"I switched a shift, so you guys are stuck with me tonight" Pippa explained, as Emma, Freya and James sat down, making it too full for such a small table, but no one minded.

"What brings you guys over here?" Rose asked

"You can cut the tension over there with knife" James said, pointing over his shoulder at what looked like a very awkward table where Nick and Al were taking part in lively banter to try and ease the tension.

"And we have to talk to you about something" Emma said gesturing to Freya and herself.

"My curiosity is peaked" Rose told them, leaning forward slightly.

"Well make sure your evening on Wednesday is free, because you have a date" Emma explained with a smile.

"His name is Tony, he runs a restaurant in the Alley, he's a big fan of Quidditch and reading" Freya said

"And you know him…." Rose prompted

"He's my second cousin twice removed or something. I can't remember exactly, I just know we're related and whenever there are birthday parties he's there" Freya said with a shrug.

"Anyway, he's just broken up with his girlfriend and is looking to get back on the market and voila; that's where you come in" Emma looked thrilled as she said this. _Well, I guess I'm going to be the rebound, then,_ Rose thought.

"Ok, fine. What are the details of where, when?"

* * *

"Is there a Pippa Harris among you?" the bartender called out a while later

"That's me" Pippa said standing up and walking over to him. Everyone watching what was happening. Damn this curious family. Although, Pipppa was just as curious and confused as everyone else.

"Owl for you" he said, handing over a piece of parchment. Pippa frowned and opened it quickly.

_I managed to switch shifts. Got the evening off. My place. Come quickly_

_ ~M_

Pippa felt her heart start to race and the familiar feeling of butterflies swept through her. She hadn't thought she would be able to see him alone for a few weeks and now she got this. She just wanted to scream from the rooftops or something.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Pippa looked up and saw that James was standing in front of her looking concerned.

"Better than alright; he got the evening off. He wants me to go to him" Pippa couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was nice having someone to share the secret with- someone who she could share her excitement with.

"Why doesn't he come here? Meet everyone? There's plenty of space" James suggested.

"James- you know our relationship is a secret. I can't just invite him to meet everyone and their dog" Pippa said with an eye roll before moving past him to grab her coat off her seat and put it on. "I'm really sorry; I'm going to have to take off. I'm needed at St Mungos. Apparently there was some kind of confusion with the shifts so they're short staffed" she lied. Sometimes it worried her how easy the lies came.

"Oh no. I hope everythings alright. I'll owl you later, alright?" Rose said and everyone wished her a good night and not to work too hard as she left.

"Hold on a sec, I'll be right back" James said to the others as the door shut behind Pippa

"So that's it? You're just going to leave like that?" James half yelled down the street. Pippa turned around in shock, she hadn't realised he had followed her out here, let alone why he sounded so offended.

"Yes I am. I don't see the problem" Pippa replied folding her arms across her chest and frowning at him

"The problem is that you've barely been here five minutes and you're already taking off for some guy who won't even come and meet your friends!" James felt some sort of anger boiling up inside of him at the thought of this guy.

"What?" Pippa asked, matching James in both tone and volume. "We've been here an hour and he's not some guy; he's my boyfriend and this is the only time he's got off work in the past week so excuse us for wanting to spend it alone rather than him being bombarded with people he doesn't know"

"He couldn't even come in and say hello for even a minute? Merlin Pippa, who even _is_ this guy?"

"Well him saying hello would sort of defeat the purpose of this relationship being a secret, wouldn't it?"

"So secret that your two best friends since you were eleven don't even know about him? Does that not seem a little suspicious to you?"

"No since it was my idea to keep it a secret and I decide whether or not to tell them about it. Just what is your point, James?" Pippa was clearly exasperated by this point- she had no clue why James was acting like this; why couldn't he let her just be happy with Max?

"My point is that this guy you claim to be in a relationship with sends you an owl- an owl- when he knows you are out with your friends for the first time in who knows how long and asks you to leave them and spend time with him instead. He doesn't even offer to come here and pick you up or go to your place. You have drop everything and go to him"

"I told you, James! This is the first time he's got off in ages!"

"Yeah, well it's the same for you, isn't it?" James countered quickly.

"Look I don't have time for this, alright? I'll see you later, maybe" Pippa said and before James could even open his mouth to protest further, she had disapperated.

* * *

"Hey babe, everything alright?" Max asked. He was stroking her arm as they lay in bed.

"Huh?" Pippa asked, shifting her position so she was able to look at his face.

"You just seem a little distracted, that's all" Max laughed at her blank expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just something James said to me before I left" Pippa said shaking her head as if that would somehow snap her out of her thoughts.

"And James is…?"

"Rose's cousin and roommate. He was with us tonight along with basically her entire family"

"I thought you were going out with friends"

"They _are_ my friends. It's just difficult sometimes getting Rose on her own- that is one big family"

"I don't know how you keep track of them all" Max commented beginning to stroke her arm. "What did James say to make you like this? Do I need to hit him or something?" he joked.

"No, no, of course not. Plus he could probably take you" Pippa mocked lightly.

"Humph. I would like to see him try"

"He's plays Quidditch professionally and trains at least five hours a day. He could take you, so please don't try. I wouldn't want that beautiful face marred"

"Oh ye of little faith" Max feigned offence. "But seriously, what did he say to you? I hate seeing you like this?"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'm getting there" Pippa said, shifting again so she was now lying down and staring up at the ceiling; adjusting the sheet so she was fully covered. "He just asked why I was keeping you a secret; why Rose and Emma didn't know about you and why you didn't come to my place- why I always had to come to you"

"Well he sounds delightful" Max snorted.

"I guess I've been thinking; what if he's right?"

"What if he's right?" Max echoed

"Well- why have we been keeping this a secret? Why can't I tell Rose and Emma? Why don't you come over to my place sometimes? Not all the time; just once in a while"

"Babe, you know we can't actually date until your training is up, right? I'm your superior; chances are you would be thrown off the course and I would be suspended. We can't go public with this until you're fully qualified"

"I'll be fully qualified by the end of the year"

"That still doesn't change anything"

"Yeah, but Rose and Emma have nothing to do with healing. Them finding out isn't going to have any consequences except I won't be lying to them anymore" Pippa argued

"Look, I don't want to get into this again" Max sighed and Pippa knew she was on thin ice with this topic. She had breached it before and it had led to a huge argument. "You've just said yourself Rose comes from a huge family. I know, along with everyone else, that that family has ties in every single industry. If you tell Rose something you're as good as telling everyone in that family, which is as good as announcing our relationship to our bosses"

"That's not true. Rose can keep a secret!"

"Well I don't know that do I? I don't know her! I don't trust her!"

"Because you won't let me tell her about us! If you did you might think differently!" Their voices were starting to rise. "Look, Max, I didn't come here to argue"

"Yeah well then you shouldn't have brought this up"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to. It's just you asked what was on my mind and I was just being honest"

"Don't try and pin this on me"

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know I didn't! Look, can we just forget about this? Forget I mentioned anything about it. Things are good as they are, I promise. Can we just enjoy the rest of the night?"

"The little we have left" Max said, almost bitterly.

"The little we have left" agreed Pippa as she lent over to kiss him.

* * *

"Morning Al!" Nick called across the room from his desk as he saw Al enter. "What time did you get back then? You just disappeared"

"What? No I didn't" Al said confused; he distinctly remembered saying goodbye to everyone.

"Oh wait, that was me" Nick said with a wink. By this time both Nick and Al had reached his desk. "Gorgeous blonde, legs up to here and lips to die for"

"So you had a good night, then?"

"And morning. I tell you Al, she was really something"

"Can it be you are a changed man? Is she the one?" Al mocked

"Nah; we had our moment in the sun and now it is onto new horizans"

"You are aware how offensive this conversation is? Like, you do hear yourselves, right?" Amy asked as she joined them at Al's desk.

"And a good morning to you too, Malone. Yes I'm very well, thank you for asking" Nick said.

"Oh please, everyone here knows you are very well and have had a rather good morning by the sounds of it"

"Ah, I see no one has managed to melt the ice; not even the glorious sun streaming through the windows!" Nick said

"Nick, you are aware it's raining outside?" Amy teased.

"Not even the rain can ruin my mood"

"You mean your delirium" Al joined in

"Hey! You two are not allowed to gang up on me. Let me enjoy this moment before you start seeing conspiracies in everything" Nick rolled his eyes. "Now, does anyone want some coffee?"

"Me" both Al and Amy replied at the same time. Nick nodded in recognition and promised to return with what he called 'the food of life' in just a few minutes.

"So what's this?" Amy asked, her gaze on Al's desk

"That's my desk"

"No, this" she repeated and picked up something.

"That's a file"

"Yes I know. What I mean is: what is it doing on your desk?"

And for the first time, Al actually looked at what she was holding.

"I don't know" he said, taking the file from her hands and opening it. "_Confidential:_

_The following report contains the findings of the investigation into wand control of prisoners detained in the British Ministry of Magic". _Al read aloud and Amy's eyes grew wide with shock.

"You got it? You got the file?"

"So it would seem" Al said still in shock. He hadn't thought that his dad would actually give him the file this quickly. He figured that it would have at least been a few more days.

"Did you have to explain everything to your dad?"

"No. I just said that I had a hunch"

"Man, he really trusts you"

"So it would seem" and Al turned the next page in the file as Amy pulled up a chair and together they began to read through the contents.

* * *

"Morgan, you got a moment?" Harry asked standing by Morgan's desk. Morgan looked up at him, surprised. Harry had never come to stand by him before- he had always been asked into his office at a set time. This was highly irregular. A few people at the nearby desks also looked up in surprise. "Perhaps in my office would be better" Harry said noticing the attention. He held out his hand to gesture and Morgan stood up and entered into the office. He tried to keep his face impassive; he knew it wouldn't be in his best interests to ask lots of questions.

"Please, take a seat" Harry said, shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry to ask you in here like this- no doubt there'll be plenty of gossip about it this afternoon" Harry rolled his eyes and Morgan returned his smile, although his was half the size.

"It's no problem" Morgan replied. "What is it that I can do for you?" he asked after a pause.

"Oh, it's nothing big, no need to worry" Harry said casually. Morgan waited for Harry to talk again, but he was in for a long wait. Harry had meant to continue talking, but he found himself wondering if it was the right thing or not.

"I should probably get back to work…" Morgan interrupted his thought

"Yes, of course, sorry"

"…so was there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sorry, yes there was" Harry took a deep breath- he had to find out about this and there was no other way to do it. "Albus is investigating the Vaughn case"

"But that was closed years ago" Morgan replied.

"Exactly. I was wondering what happened that gave him this hunch of his. I thought something happened with another of your cases"

"Not that I can think of. But I'll look into it"

"No, no don't worry about it" Harry said waving it away

"But this sounds important"

"It's not. Really. It's just a curiosity"

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Thanks, Morgan. You can head back out there now" Harry said in dismissal. It was clear that Morgan knew no helpful information about what Al was up to. It seemed no one did. It was looking more and more like he would just have to trust Al knew what he was doing and be there to offer a helping hand when he needed it. This conflicted greatly with his need to know what was going on; this could be difficult.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update- I blame the flu and essays (parts of this were written when I was on flu medicine so I hope it all makes sense). I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys; please let me know what you think. Want to see more/less of something? Things you liked/didn't like? Just review :D**

**Thanks to Guest and Lily (Guest) for reminding me that it really was time to update.**


	11. The Date

It was odd seeing Pippa at work. Well, technically she hadn't seen Pippa just yet, but she was waiting for her break. Rose was keen to get the necessary permission for Azkaban and so she had arrived as soon as she could. All around her was the commotion of the hospital; patients going in and out and healers bustling around them. Maybe saving their lives, Rose thought to herself, and somewhere in there was Pippa.

There are many things that you can say about Rose Weasley, some of them good, others not so much, but one thing that no one has ever said is that Rose Weasley is a patient person. Hell, just her being here was proof of that. She should have waited and gone through the proper protocol; Paul was supposed to ask Kingsley to appoint a go-between from the Health Department- in Rose's defence they had completed the first step. She had permission from the Minister, but he hadn't gotten around to the go-between yet. But there were many reasons why waiting was not appealing to Rose.

It would take weeks, if not months

The go between would almost undoubtedly be Draco Malfoy and Rose would never do any dealings with him again

When you had a direct contact, why not use it?

And so Rose found herself impatiently waiting for Pippa to come on her break. Except Pippa was supposed to be on her break right now, but had yet to make an appearance. Rose sighed and tried to stop her foot from tapping the floor.

"Excuse me" Rose said, trying to sound as polite as possible, when she spotted a young Healer. "Have you seen Pippa?" This just earned her a confused look. "Pippa Harris?"

"Oh Healer Harris" the young man clarified, "yeah, she just went into the break room but that's off limits to non- hospital staff"

"Well, do you think you could go in there and tell her I'm out here?"

"Sorry, I'm on duty; I need to get to my patients" he said before walking quickly away.

Rose sighed again folded her arms. If Pippa was in the break room, why wasn't she coming to talk to Rose. She had asked multiple members of staff to pass the message along and she was still a no show. The only way she was going to be able to talk to her at this rate, was if she just broke a few rules and went to find her herself. Actually…that isn't such a bad idea. With a few quick glances, Rose saw that all the Healers in her view were busy enough that they wouldn't notice if she slipped away. Without even thinking about it further, Rose walked through the set of double doors that led her into the main hospital. _They really should have made that easier; anyone could walk in here._

* * *

"Come on; just one kiss" Max said. Pippa could feel his warm breath tickle her cheek and oh boy did she want to give in. But they were in the break room at work where anyone could walk in and catch them. And if that happened then they could both get fired.

"No" she whispered back, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. It seemed her mouth was the only thing she was in control of given that as she spoke, her arms wrapped around Max's waist. One of her hands began to work its way up his back towards his neck. But at the same time, there was the thrill of being caught Pippa thought to herself as the adrenaline surged through her.

"Tease" he murmured in her ear. She kissed his cheek, deciding that it was worth the risk, placing butterfly kisses along his jaw until he straightened his back and untangled himself from her. "No" he said not looking at her.

Pippa looked at him with what she hoped was puppy dog eyes.

"Come on; just one kiss?" she pleaded, their roles reversed.

"If you insist" he said with a grin and stepped towards her with such force that they ended up against the wall, his lips searing hers and her hands pulling him closer to him, even though there was not one gap between them.

"Well, I guess I understand why you didn't come to find me" Rose said after clearing her throat. Pippa and Max sprang apart as though they had been struck by lightening. "Hi, I'm Rose-"

"Weasley" Max finished, "Yes I know" Rose raised her eyebrows as though she was suspicious of him; which in truth, she was. "Pippa has told me all about you"

"Funny, she hasn't mentioned you" Rose countered

"Yes, well, I'll see you later. You've got ten minutes before you're back on duty" Max said before quickly making an exit from the room. Rose and Pippa both watched him leave until the door was firmly shut behind him.

"So are you going to tell me about this, or am I going to have to fill in the blanks?"

"Tell you about what?" Pippa tried to deny

"Don't be foolish- who is that rather fantastic looking man and why haven't I heard anything about him, you saucy minx" Rose grinned at her friend.

"Your going to have to promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone- not Emma, not Al. Don't even say it out loud" Pippa pleaded.

"I promise" Rose said, growing ever more concerned about what was going on.

"That was Max" Pippa said, pausing in hope that Rose would be able to fill in a few of the blanks. A blank face was all she got. "I wrote to you about him a few times when you were in France"

"Hold on. You mean your Superior Max? Max 'he always gives me a hard time when he leads rounds'. That Max?"

"Yup. That would be the one" Pippa said, not meeting Rose's eyes.

"Well how the bloody hell did this happen?"

"I'm not entirely sure…he called me into his office one day, said he liked my thoughts on one of the patients and how to treat them and the next moment we were kissing"

"Well nothing says romance like sick people"

"Shut up"

"No, really, it's sweet. You two are cute together" Pippa blushed at Rose's words. "But why is it a big secret? Why don't the two of you go public?"

"Because we could lose our jobs" Rose frowned. "It's against the rules for a superior to have a relationship with a trainee. So we have to keep it a secret"

"That rule seems a bit extreme, don't you think?" Rose said

"That's neither here nor there. Rules are rules" Pippa said with a shrug. It was bothering her less and less now that she knew her training was nearly over. They would soon be able to tell everyone that they were seeing each other. He could meet her parents. They could be a real couple. She felt a bubble of excitement brewing within her. "And this wasn't the point of your visit" Rose seemed confused by the sudden turn in the subject- clearly it wasn't something Pippa wanted to talk about. Maybe she had just gotten used to keeping it to herself all this time.

"Oh, right, yes. It's about a case I'm working on"

"Then I'm not sure I'll be much help…"

"You would be surprised. I need permission from a Head Healer to take care of a patient within Azkaban"

"Whoa, Rose" Pippa said, her eyes wide with shock. "That's a pretty big favour. I can't just ask someone to grant you that; I don't have that power"

"I know, I know, but I thought you could at least start the process, put in a good word for me; that kind of thing"

"Do you understand what this process takes? I mean I only briefly covered it in training, but granting permission for outside help is only given to a few select people- normally only within the Health sector. It can take up to six months"

"S_ix months?!_" Rose gasped. "Bloody hell; I don't have that much time" She sat down, placing her head in her hands, trying to think of some way around this. "Hold on" she said with a sudden brain wave "you said Max was your superior"

"Yes…"

"Is he a Head Healer?" Rose asked hopefully.

"I guess he would count as that" Pippa answered thoughtfully, seeing where she was going with her thoughts. Quickly, she sent a patronus asking Max for medical advice. It was a sort of code they had developed when they wanted to meet during working hours.

Sure enough, within a few meagre minutes, Max came striding through the door.

"Is your friend gone?" he asked, walking with purpose towards Pippa as though to kiss her.

"Not quite" Rose answered, standing up and straightening her back so as to make herself appear taller. "I need a favour. One that will be repaid, obviously" she added as an afterthought.

Max laughed. "Why would I do a favour for someone I don't know?" he asked. Pippa hoped that he hadn't meant it to sound as harsh as it had done. He had to protect himself from getting involved in government affairs; all Healers did. They couldn't allow biases to affect their work.

"Because a man's life is in danger" Rose replied, not acknowledging Max's tone. Instead, she matched it with authority. Pippa was shocked to see her best friend command such respect and power.

"Then bring him to me and I will see that he is taken care of" Max replied, clearly feeling the power struggle in the room.

"No offence; you are a wonderful Healer, I am sure, but he requires my level of expertise"

"Then why do you require a favour, if you are such an expert?"

"Because I need permission from a Head Healer- that is where you come in- to be allowed to treat this patient during his stay in Azkaban"

Even Max's eyes grew wide at this request. "A heavy favour"

"One that will be repaid in full; I give you my word. It can be nice to have a Ministry official on your side" Rose was aware this sounded like bribery; she wouldn't do anything that compromised her position in the Ministry, but she couldn't change what had already been said.

"You are aware this kind of position takes at least six months of training?" Max said, being swayed by Rose's words.

"That was where I was hoping the favour would come in"

"I thought the favour was getting you on the training course for the position?" Max raised his eyebrows. It was clear that he thought Rose was asking too much.

"Oh no, I'm already on that. I have the backing of my head of department and the Minister himself"- this had apparently taken some persuasion on Paul's part, but it was done- "what I need is for you to offer me an intense programme. To get the training done a little faster; given it's urgent nature"

"Impossible"

"Nothing is impossible" Rose replied with a sweet smile.

* * *

This was a problem. It shouldn't be this difficult right? It should be simple? I mean she worked for the Ministry and she had pointed out how important this was, but they still couldn't make it happen any faster. At least 3 months? 3 MONTHS? Just to pass this course so she could move onto the next step? What even was this…Rose couldn't believe what was going on right now. It should have been so simple. Rose would get the permission, do the studying, complete the course- with flying colours, naturally- and tell Paul she had the go-ahead. But no. That wouldn't happen for 3 months. She wanted to kick something, or punch something. She wasn't picky, just so long as there was a form of violence involved.

It seemed logical that the way to solve this was to find another loophole. It had worked before, and there must be another way for her to fast-track her training. A Medical loophole had to be easier to find than a legal one, right? She had to find Scorpius. He would know how to get around this. He was her 'partner in crime' after all.

Rose froze when she reached the legal department, for Scorpius was not there, but perched on his desk looking rather bored, was Laura. Rose span round quickly and began to almost power walk back the direction she had come, hoping to be stealthy in her getaway.

"Rose!" she heard Laura's voice call after her. Damn it, Rose swore in her head. She knew she had to stop as she could hear Laura's footsteps behind her. She didn't turn around, but rather waited for Laura to be by her side.

"What can I do for you?" Rose asked. She wasn't in the mood to deal with people right now unless they could do something for her. Laura did not fall into that category- something that was clear from her voice

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" Laura countered. This took Rose a few seconds to process; Laura wasn't one to talk like that.

"What?" Rose said, now turning to face her companion in the corridor

"Well, you came down here, I assume you were looking for my boyfriend because you looked at his desk and left when you saw he wasn't there, so you clearly need something from him". Her tone was accusatory and Rose stiffened in defence. Laura could be making a huge mistake right now.

"That's none of your business" she said, trying to brush it off

"I think it is though" Laura said, refusing to give up. "He's my boyfriend and you seem to be taking up a lot of his time. I mean, you've said before that you don't want him back, but your actions are saying something different. You should know that I will fight for him; I'm not letting go of him easily. I-"

"I'm going to stop you right there" Rose snapped; holding up a hand in front of Laura's face to stop her talking. "I am not in the mood for your little relationship drama right now. I work with Scorpius; that is all. You need to learn to deal with it because it has nothing to do with you. You are not in the legal department; you are not in my department; your work has nothing to do with mine and therefore you have no right to information about a confidential case. I am not out to steal Scorpius from you and quite frankly, I'm insulted by the accusation given that we have BOTH explained to you that we are friends and nothing more. If you honestly think that there is something between us then maybe your relationship isn't as stable as you thought" Rose practically spat the last bit. She knew she was being harsh, but oh boy did it feel good. "Now, would you please tell Scorpius that I am looking for him and that it's urgent? Thank you and a good day" she tried to soften her voice, but it didn't work that well. Instead, she chose to walk away, heading towards the lifts. This meant she got one more look at Laura's face. It was odd to see Laura's normally sweet face twisted into a strange mix of offence and shock. She had a feeling it would be Scorpius that would come to feel the brunt of her outburst, and for that she was sorry, but not sorry enough to apologize.

* * *

"Hey babe, how you doing? Sorry I've been so busy lately- work hasn't really stopped. I may have to cancel our coffee date, if that's alright?" Scorpius said dropping a large pile of files on his desk and rifling through them, not stopping to actually look at Laura. Laura's anger from earlier has subsided a little, but was now starting to bubble at the surface. Why was Scorpius being this way? Ever since Rose had got back he hadn't been the same- they hadn't spent as much time together and she missed him. Even when he was right there, she missed him.

"No. It's not okay. I barely ever see you" she burst out. That got his attention. His fingers stilled and his head rose to look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" he asked immediately, studying her face. "What happened?"

"Your friend, Rose, stopped by looking for you. Said it was urgent. Then proceeded to yell at me saying our relationship wasn't a good one" Laura summarised for him. She watched Scorpius for his reaction, hoping for an outburst of indignation and offence on her behalf.

He sighed.

"Laura, I'm sorry. Rose has always had a bit of an issue with her temper and she's been under a lot of stress"

"You're defending her? Really?"

"No- I'm sorry that she did that to you; you didn't deserve it. But Rose is under a lot of stress at the moment and she doesn't have anyone she can talk to about it but me and you just happened to be on the receiving end of her frustration"

"What? So you're her shoulder to cry on now, is that it? You spend more time with her than you do with me"

"No I don't. I work with Rose and she is my friend and we have been over this, Laura. It's you I want to be with, end of story" Scorpius said, resuming his searching.

"Well she seems to have a lot of opinions about us" Laura said, annoyed that Scorpius had stopped giving her his full attention.

"Yes and all of them good. She thinks we make a wonderful couple and she's apologized that this case is taking away from our time together. She thinks you are one of the nicest people she's met and that you've done wonders for my foul personality, okay. She is not out to break us up"

"How do you know that?"

"Because we talk to each other. That's what friends do. If you must know, she has a date tonight with some guy called Toby and she's really nervous about it"

"So you talk to your ex about your relationship?"

"Yes, because she is supportive of it. I'm not seeing the problem here. Rose was out of line to be angry at you, but she's stressed at the moment and she needed an outlet. It's guaranteed that she is sitting somewhere feeling guilty as Hell right now"

"You seem to know an awful lot"

"Of course I do. She was my best friend for seven years and I spent nearly all my holidays with her family. Look, Laura, I can't do this right now, alright? I think you need some time to cool off and to think. You'll see that there is no problem here. I am friends with Rose, so yes we talk about relationships. We also talk about sport, books, school and work. She isn't trying to break us up, I promise. We're trying to get this case done as quickly as possible because I said that I wanted to take time off so you and I could take a holiday" he stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. "I'll owl you when I'm home and you can come over, or I'll come over to yours, alright?"

Laura nodded reluctantly. She could tell there were some deeper issues here than just Rose.

* * *

She had told Emma just to floo into the flat as James was at training so she was surprised to hear the knocking at her door. She was even more surprised when she opened it to find Laura standing there.

"I hope you don't mind me showing up like this but I had to talk to you" Laura seemed almost timid standing there, trying not to look into Rose's eyes.

"What- how- how did find out where I live?" Rose asked stunned

"I know you live with James" Laura said, frowning at Rose's question. "He hosted a ton of family gatherings. I've been here before"

"I'm sorry; that was a stupid question. I'm just a bit…surprised to see you here"

"Yes, well-" Laura started

"Merlin, what am I even doing, come in, come in" Rose said, holding the door open wide and letting Laura inside. "Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Something stronger?" she asked holding up a bottle of red wine.

"Would it be bad if I said I would love a glass of wine?" Laura replied with a small, shy smile

"No. It would make me feel better" Rose said, grabbing her already half empty glass and taking another sip before pouring Laura one of her own. "Before you say anything, I want to apologize. I was too harsh today and you didn't deserve it. I was having a bad day and you didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of my verbal punch"

"I've never heard someone call it a verbal punch before"

"So, I'm sorry. You and Scorpius don't have a bad relationship, you don't" Rose continued, ignoring Laura's comment.

"No, please, stop" Laura said finally meeting Rose's gaze, who looked a little like a deer caught in the headlights. "Sorry"

"Laura, you are the last person that has to apologize"

"I just, I find it weird that you and Scorpius are so open about relationships with one another. Especially my relationship with him. You seem to know every little detail- like what we did on date nights, where he took me to lunch. It's weird and I don't like it. But your friends and I don't want to be the girlfriend that gets jealous all the time and stops him from talking to you. I'm not that person"

"I know you're not. You really don't have to do this" Rose said, leaning back on the counter slightly, trying to appear more comfortable than she was with this conversation

"Hold on. I just want to say this and then I'll leave. We used to be friends until you told me that you and Scorpius used to date. I liked our friendship; I want it back. I try but then somehow the topic of you and him comes up again and you're spending so much time with each other. I know it's for work, but still" Laura took a gulp of her wine for Dutch courage. "I thought that maybe we could try and be friends again but skip any mention of Scorpius in a personal aspect? I know you have to work with him and he's your friend and basically a part of your family, but could we leave the past in the past? And maybe not discuss our relationship with him?"

Rose topped up her wine glass, leaving the question hanging heavily in the air.

"Laura, I never had a problem with you" this may have been a lie, but it was a white one, so Rose figured it didn't matter that much. "You don't have to ask about being friends again, but from now on, I will respect your privacy and the only details I will know are those that you chose to tell me, okay?"

"Yes" Laura said and touched her glass to Rose's, who had hers outstretched.

"Look at us, sorting out things like adults. My mother never thought this day would come" Rose laughed, all tension between the two of them gone. "Now, you appear to be a glass behind me, so drink up. Emma said she'd bring more"

"Are you using me just for my wine?" Emma said as she came into the kitchen. Laura looked up in surprise- she hadn't heard the Floo.

"Yes. And I have been since first year" Rose replied sarcastically.

"I knew you were always secretly an alcoholic" Freya said, joining them in the kitchen

"Freya! You're here!" Rose said excitedly, not used to seeing Freya outside of work.

"I hope you don't mind; Emma said I could tag along. I brought wine if that sweetens the deal?" Freya said, appearing nervous and handing Rose the bottle of wine.

"You, my friend, have just become the guest of honour. Now, who wants a glass?"

Once they were all seated in the sitting room, wine glasses full to the brim they began talking about the reason why they were there.

"So, do you even have any outfit options for tonight?" Emma asked Rose

"No- that's why I asked you guys to help. I don't know how to dress for things that aren't work or sport"

"Actually…that is so right- I've never seen you in anything but work clothes" Freya pondered

"Because you've never seen her outside of work" Emma laughed

"True" Freya said, smiling at Emma.

"Why don't we see what you have in your closet, and then decide?" Laura suggested.

"An excellent suggestion. Lets go find the skeletons" Emma said, leaping up from the sofa and running towards Rose's room; Freya quick on her heels.

"Well, this could well be embarrassing" Rose said, rolling her eyes before following suit.

"Have you even updated your clothes since school?" Emma asked, a hint of disgust clouding her voice.

"I haven't had the need or the funds. They all fit and aren't broken" Rose shrugged

"You know, your money saving ways are just plain stupid sometimes. What's the point in having money if you don't spend it?"

Rose opened her mouth to reply the same that she always did- her money went into her savings and she couldn't touch it, but before she could Freya spoke.

"Emma, you're over exaggerating; there is plenty we can do with this. Where is (Toby) taking you? Do you know?"

"Dinner, I think. That's what his owl said anyway" in all honesty, Rose hadn't been on a date in so long that she was starting to think that they had changed, or were conducted differently in the adult world.

"Skirt and shirt then" Laura said as if it was obvious. "Classy and modest but also figure hugging and well…you look hot in it" it did not escape Emma's notice that this outfit was not dissimilar to what Rose had chosen for her very first day of work.

"Wise words" Emma nodded looking at Laura in appreciation. "You deserve more wine" she said looking at their glasses and finding them empty. "Rose, you get changed, we will get refills and then we will tame your hair"

Almost an hour later, the three women appraised their effort. Rose stood before them, her hair in loose curls flowing down past her shoulders in a light chiffon shirt and her shortest a-line skirt (which was just above the knee)

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and gawp or are you going to say something?" Rose asked, looking uncomfortable.

The three of them burst out into drunken giggles. Their wine consumption had not slowed down and Freya had even been sent out on a wine run. Four bottles later and words were being slurred, quickly followed by high pitched giggles.

"Charming" Rose snorted, carefully making her way towards the table where her bag was.

"No no no no no. You look really good Rose" Laura said a little too loudly.

"But you don't look like Rose!" Emma laughed

"EXACTLY!" Freya exclaimed, swinging her arm around Emma's shoulder as if she needed the extra support. "You look particularly un-Rose like"

"Maybe you should introduce yourself as not-Rose" Emma giggled, leaning into Freya for support as the two of them collapsed into laughter.

"Go home, ladies; you're drunk"

"No; you're drunk" all three of them replied at once.

"Au contraire. I can still apparate" Rose replied smugly, grabbing hold of her bag and turning on the spot. She was gone before she could hear her friends wishing her luck.

* * *

_OK, so maybe I'm not as sober as I thought I was_, Rose thought as her head began to spin. She had never been more thankful that a wall was close as she toppled over in heels and that wall- the wonderful, glorious wall- was the only thing stopping her from face planting the ground. Deep breaths. The fresh air will do you good. Note to self; never drink with them again.

When she was feeling steady enough on her feet, she made her way out of the alley and towards the restaurant where they had arranged to meet.

"Hi" she said when she was greeted by a front of house woman- her name badge said Sophie and she didn't look particularly happy to be there. "I'm meant to be meeting a Toby-"

"McDonald. Yes. He has already arrived and is seated at his usual table" Sophie said, giving Rose the once over.

"I'm sorry, I've never met him before- we're sort of being set up. Do you think you could point me in the right direction"

"Of course, follow me please" Sophie said with obviously forced politeness. Rose had no idea why was getting such a cold reception, but she chose to ignore it.

Sophie led Rose to her table and she saw Toby for the first time. He had short brown hair that had obviously had a lot of care and effort put into it in order to have it styled just so. He had a small beard that he appeared to be quite proud of as he was stroking his chin as she approached. All in all, he looked like a man that took great care of himself and his clothing. And oh boy, did it pay off.

"Mr McDonald, I believe your date has arrived" Sophie said, and Toby looked up at Rose, giving her a brilliant smile. He stood up and kissed Rose on both cheeks in greeting.

"Thank you, Sophie. Could you bring us a few Martinis?" His voice was deep and Rose felt like it was vibrating through her. Excellent choice, Emma.

"Of course, sir" and Sophie left them to it. Rose sat down, slinging her purse over the back of her chair.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Rose" Toby said, a gleam in his eye. "I feel like Emma has told me a lot about you"

"I'm afraid I'll have to claim the opposite; she's barely said anything about you" Rose laughed, then saw Toby still looked serious. For fear of upsetting him, she quickly clarified, "she said that this would help keep the mystery surrounding you. She said that I had to find it out for myself" it was at this point that Sophie arrived with their drinks.

"I really shouldn't drink this" Rose said, pretending to look guilty as she took a sip. What could she say? It was one of her favourite drinks- why would she turn that down?

"And yet you are"

"Well, I had a glass of wine before I came out" Rose told him; he wouldn't know if had actually been several glasses. "Dutch courage and all that"

"You shouldn't have needed the courage to come here. I'm not that frightening" Toby said, looking up from the menu that he had begun to peruse.

"Well I didn't know that, did I? You could have been awful" Rose said with a smile.

"I'm not, am I?" Toby asked as if genuinely concerned

"No. No you're not" Rose paused, unsure of where to go next in the conversation. Toby had already looked back down at his menu, smiling slightly- or at least the corners of his mouth were turned a little bit upwards which Rose hoped was a smile. "So" she began, "tell me about your restaurant? Freya never actually said which one it was"

To Rose's surprise, she had actually heard of the restaurant, although she knew it to be a small one, it was one that did well. Toby seemed enthused by the topic and began to explain to her the ins and outs of his restaurant- Little Italy. She discovered that he was thinking of firing his head chef as he refused to follow the recipes and insisted on adding his own ingredients.

"Surely that shows initiative and creativity?" Rose asked

"Initiative and creativity that I don't want in my kitchen. I've spent years perfecting my recipes and I don't want someone messing with them because he thinks he knows best" Toby said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but-"

"You know I started cooking when I was five?" Toby interrupted. Rose downed the rest of her drink sensing a story and Toby immediately signalled for another round. When the waitress arrived, she also placed their food in front of them. Rose had never been more happy to see food in her life- her head was starting to feel a little light. "Yeah, my mum was having a little trouble expanding from basic recipes, so I took over secretly, adding a few herbs. By the time I was ten I was doing to full Sunday roast"

"Wow, that's impressive" Rose said around a mouthful of food

"Yes. It is. What do you think of the food?"

"It's good; thank you for bringing me here"

"I'm thinking of buying the place; expanding my empire, if you will" as he spoke, more drinks were placed in front of them. Rose looked confusedly at Toby. "I told them to keep them coming"

"Oh, right. Well, I really shouldn't. I think I should probably stop or I won't be able to apparate home"

"Oh it's alright; I'll give you a side along" Toby said. Rose was sure it was meant to come off as pleasant and friendly, but it ended up coming off as creepy.

"Well, maybe just one more" she said with a smile. It wasn't her fault they tasted so good. She had a weakness for cocktails.

"So, tell me about yourself" Toby finally said once they were half way through the main course.

"Well, I'm an obliviator" Rose began, noticing that there was a slight slur to her words. "I trained in France. It was so beautiful, but then I got offered the job here and it was time to come back"

"I love France. I trained there during the school holidays" Rose rolled her eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"No" Rose said sweetly "no, not at all. Please, continue" and she downed the rest of her drink. Except this wasn't a good idea. The room started to swim before her and she gripped onto the table for stability. She could feel vomit rising up in the back of her throat. She knew she had to get out of there, but the bathroom was too far away and up stairs. Front door it was then. Without a word Rose made a bolt for it; crashing into a few tables on her way out. She had barely made it out the door when she could hold it in no more. Up came her dinner. Up came those drinks. Multiple times. It was not pleasant.

"Rose? Rose are you okay?"

Rose turned her head slightly, but quickly realised that movement was not a good idea. She heard footsteps running towards her and Shaun appeared, kneeling next to her.

"Merlin, Rose, what happened?" he asked.

"Bad date" Rose attempted to joke.

"And decided this was the best way to get out of it? A simple no thanks didn't do the trick?" Shaun began to rub her back soothingly.

"It was an emergency" Rose croaked. Shaun chuckled.

"Why isn't he out here?"

"He didn't seem very concerned" Rose managed to get out before her dinner made another appearance.

"Hey, Lissa, would you go tell the guy that Rose won't be joining him again" he said to someone over his shoulder. "What's the guys name?" he said to Rose.

"Toby McDonald"

"Hey, hey, it's alright, we'll get you home" Shaun said soothingly.

"He wasn't there. The waitress said he paid and left right after Rose came out here" said the woman Rose assumed was Lissa.

"Dick" Shaun cursed. "Right, can you grab her other side? We'll get her home and to bed"

"I hope your well stocked on hangover cures" Lissa said with a small groan of effort as she and Shaun took hold of Rose and began to help her towards an Alley.

* * *

Rose groaned and rolled over in bed. Her head thumped and her tongue felt almost furry; her throat scratchy and sore. What the hell had happened last night? She didn't even process that she wasn't in her own bed. She didn't have time. With a sudden jolt she felt a wave of nausea sweep through her body and she leapt up from the bed with a quickness she wouldn't have thought possible in her state and bolted for the door.

Shaun, who had just been going to check on Rose heard the door being wrenched open and a rather green looking Rose come running out, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes darting around in search of something.

"LEFT, TO YOUR LEFT!" Shaun cried a little too loudly, giving her directions to the bathroom. She took them immediately, opening the door to her left and slamming it shut behind her. Shaun winced as the sound of her retching filled the flat. He knocked tentatively on the door and only heard an answering moan followed by more retching. He slowly pushed open the door and saw her curled round the toilet. He never thought he would feel sorry for Rose Weasley- the girl who seemingly had it all, but then he'd never seen her look so vulnerable before. He reached over to her and gathered her hair up in a ponytail and stroked her back with his free hand.

"I'm surprised you had anything left to throw up" Shaun said softly. "The apparition certainly didn't agree with you last night"

"Shut up" Rose groaned, her words echoing around the toilet bowl. Shaun did as he was told, just continued stoking her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner and holding her hair back until it seemed like her stomach was empty.

"Come on, lets get you in the shower" Shaun said, turning on the taps on the bath beside him and helping Rose in. "Don't worry about the clothes- nothing a little spell won't fix after". He left Rose in the bathroom, giving her the privacy she was no doubt craving and headed into the kitchen.

Rose was mortified. She was trying to think of a time she had ever been this hungover- the answer was never. Simply because she had never been that drunk before. She could smell food- oily and fattening- wafting through into the bathroom and felt her stomach start to churn again. This may not go so well, but she had to face Shaun at some point. Pulling open the door she walked out and headed in the direction of the food.

"Please tell me I didn't do what I think I did?" she said, sliding into an empty chair at the table and watching as Shaun gathered plates.

"Are you talking about specifics, or more generally?" he asked before placing something on the table in front of her. "You may be wanting this" he motioned to the hangover potion.

"You are a saint!" Rose said uncorking it and throwing it back immediately.

"Well I wouldn't thank me just yet- it takes a while to kick in. So I thought I would show you how my parents cured their hangovers"

"Why didn't they just use a potion?"

"That would have been difficult given they were muggles"

"Oh Merlin. I'm sorry, I forgot. That must have sounded really rude"

"Don't worry about it- I got a glimpse of your pain earlier" Shaun joked and Rose flinched at the memory.

"Urgh, I am so sorry you had to witness that" Rose said, putting her head in her hands.

"Seriously, think nothing of it"

"I guess I'm just lucky to have a guy like you in my life"

"Exactly" Shaun said, charming the food to serve itself. "Now how do you like your coffee?"

"Milk, no sugar, please" but before she had finished speaking it was in front of her. "You know my coffee order?"

"Rose, I sit opposite you at work and you drink one hell of a lot of coffee" Shaun replied easily. "Now dig in; you'll feel ten times better by the end of it"

"You're parents were right. They sure know how to get rid of a hangover" Rose said as she gulped down the last bite of her food.

"That's probably the potion talking"

"Nonsense, I've never felt this good after one of those potions. That tasted much nicer" Shaun gave her a wide smile as she charmed the plates to wash themselves. "Just how embarrassing was I last night?" she decided she had recovered enough to breach the topic.

"Well…I'll never be able to look at you in the same way again. And I think Tessa wasn't expecting you to be like that" Shaun said as though he wanted to laugh at her but was restraining himself.

"Oh Merlin" Rose said, putting her head back on the table. "You were with a girl" she said with a muffled voice. "You were on a date and you left it to take care of me. I'm an idiot. I'll make this up to you. Give me her address and I'll go there personally and explain what happened"

"That's very sweet of you, but you really don't have to"

"No, I really do. I cannot believe I did that. Because obviously ruining one date wasn't enough"

"I meant that you didn't ruin my date-"

"Merlin, she isn't here now is she? Because then I have even more to apologize for" Rose interrupted.

"Would you quit jumping to conclusions? Tessa and I were not on a date. That would be seriously twisted if we were. She's my sister and she was treating me to dinner because she just got a promotion" realisation dawned on Rose's face.

"So I didn't ruin anything?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, just a celebratory dinner with my sister, but that can be rearranged. She was far more outraged on your behalf that what's-his-face took off and left you"

"I'd hardly been great company over the night" Rose defended Toby, but she wasn't sure why.

"That's no excuse, Rose" she smiled at the way he said her name. He said it so sweetly and like it was full of promise. She couldn't tell why she liked that so much, but it made a change to the familiar way it was normally uttered. "You were clearly incapable of getting yourself home, no offense"

"It's the truth- I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there"

"Exactly. He left you like that. He was no good and you should be glad to be rid of him"

"He wasn't my boyfriend, you know" Rose teased

"Good"

"Would you be jealous if he was?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No" he said, a slight colouring flushing his cheeks. "But you deserve someone better"

"Really?"

"Really. Now stop fishing for compliments, because you were foolish enough to schedule a date when you had work the next day" Shaun said looking at the time as a distraction. "And I imagine you'll want to go home and get changed"

* * *

Al was scribbling down anything he could remember from his reading; any connections between the two men. So far, all he had was that they had been arrested. They had never come into contact with each other, they lived in different areas of the country, they didn't even have similar hobbies. In fact, they were brought in for different crimes. As far as he could see, there were no links between them except their cause of death. And even that was seeming more and more like a coincidence.

"Look, Amy, we aren't getting anywhere with this" Al sighed, putting down his quill and running his fingers through his hair out of exhaustion. They had been working on this almost non-stop and it was starting to take it's toll.

"There has to be something. Something that we're missing. Just keep looking" Amy told him, not looking at him.

"But there isn't!" Al told her, trying to keep his voice down. "There isn't a connection. Do you not think that we would have found one by now?"

"We just haven't found the right files yet, that's all" Amy insisted.

"Amy" Al said, sounding almost as though he pitied her. "Amy look at me" He reached out and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him when she refused. "We have access to all the files on these cases. There isn't a connection. It's just a coincidence; that's all"

"No" Amy snapped, forcing her head back and away from Al's touch. "There is something going on here; there has to be. If you won't help me, then I'll just go it alone. See you around, Potter" she said and she stood up quickly, gathering up all of the parchment and stormed away from Al's desk and into the corridor.

"Amy!" Al hissed as she left, trying not to attract attention to them and failing. Giving up on trying to get her back, he went for the other tactic of going after instead. He caught up with her easily enough after a few seconds of jogging. "Come on" he said, placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her into an empty break room. "I need you to be honest with me here"

"Stop looking down at me" Amy said, scowling at him.

"I'm not!" Al protested.

"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes. You pity me for not seeing that there isn't anything here, but maybe I'm not wrong. Maybe you are. I trust my mind and I think there's more here than we've found" she ground out. Al had never seen her look so angry or determind.

"But the evidence we have-"

"Exactly; _'the evidence we have'_. We don't have it all because we are looking in the wrong places"

"There's no where else to look"

"There has to be. People don't just kill themselves without a reason"

"They had a reason. They were facing Azkaban"

Amy studied Al's face for a second and when she spoke, her voice was softer.

"Azkaban isn't like the stories from the past. I know you've been brought up believing all these legends from the past, but we don't live there anymore. Azkaban isn't run by dementors. These people wouldn't kill themselves because they were going to prison. They had things to live for"

"And what do you know about suicide?" Al said before he could think.

"More than you" Amy said quietly. "If you don't want to help anymore, that's fine. I don't want your help" and she left Al behind for the second time in ten minutes.

Al was still se

* * *

ething over the almost fight hours later. He wasn't sure why he was quite so worked up about this. He knew he was right; there wasn't any evidence to prove otherwise. These people had taken their own lives and the only foul play involved was how they got the wands. That was what they should be looking into. And he even had the means to. His dad had given him the investigation file to look into it, but Amy had insisted they look over the case files once more and so that was what they had done. She had led them down completely the wrong track. And this was why he was so frustrated. They could have saved so much time. They could have been so much closer to the answer. Sighing once more, he took the file from his draw and began to read over the notes.

_This investigation began in March 2023, as requested by the Head of the Law Enforcement, Harry Potter. A number of incidents around the Ministry during the previous months have led to concern over the running of this sector and the freedom of the prisoners. _

Al was forced to stop reading when a large hand was slammed down on the parchment, blocking the words.

"What do you think you're doing with Amy?" Nick whispered, although it came out more like a hiss.

"I- wait, what?" Al asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You two have been having all these secret conversations and spending all that time together and now suddenly you are here and she is over there looking downright depressed" Nick said pointing to the other side of the department where Amy was staring into space.

"Look, I'd really rather not talk to you about this"

"Why? You don't trust your partner of two years? Really, Al, you're going to go there?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Amy and I…we've been working on something and we had a bit of an argument. That's all" Al explained.

"Mate, do you know anything about women?" Nick asked Al incredulously. "She's taken something you said personally, so what did you say to her?"

"Why do you care so much, you in love with her or something?" Al accused.

"Yes, Romeo, I'm in love with Amy" Nick said with a roll of her eyes. "She's like my little sister, dick"

"Well, I appreciate the concern, but both Amy and I are adults and we can take care of this ourselves" Al said, trying to brush Nick off.

"Right, except that's not really what I care about. I care about the fact she is over there, clearly upset and you, despite being an adult, are doing nothing about it" Al was now on the receiving end of what was commonly known as Nick's 'death stare'

"I told her that suicide was an easy way out" Al said with a shrug, caving into Nick's demands.

"Wait, you said that? Are you an absolute idiot?"

"What are you even talking about, Nick?"

"You don't mention suicide around Amy, not like you did"

"You're going to have to explain something to me, Nick, because I'm really not understanding what you are saying"

"Her brother, Al" Nick finally explained. "seven years ago, her brother committed suicide"

"What?!" realisation suddenly dawned on Al. That explained some things.

"He'd been struggling with some issues, been in therapy for the past year. Guess he just wanted it to end. But it wasn't _an easy way out_" Nick briefly explained. "You need to go over to her and apologize right now. I'm not kidding, Al. I don't care if you continue on with this ridiculous investigation, but she doesn't deserve to be hurt like that"

Al looked over at Amy, who hadn't moved and was still staring into space. But this time, Al noticed that her eyes were a little red and she had a tissue grasped in her hands. He realised that she was not staring into space, but rather, there was a photo of her family in direct line of her gaze. _Shit._

"You're right" Al whispered, the feeling of shame sweeping over him and settling in his gut.

"That was never the issue" Nick said, pushing himself away from Al's desk and walking back to his own. Al barely noticed his absence. Instead, he stood up and began making his way over to Amy, his gut sinking with the guilt and shame of what he had said to her.

* * *

Morgan watched as Potter stood up from his desk and began to walk towards his partner in crime, Malone. Those two had been spending too much time together and producing no where near enough work. He had been watching them closely after Harry had told him Potter wanted the files for the investigation before he had even begun working here. His curiosity was peeked.

"Potter, a word" he called out. He watched as Potter looked torn between doing as his superior was asking, or talking to Malone. He chose correctly.

"Yes sir?" Potter asked when he had reached Morgan's desk. At least he had the courtesy to address him correctly.

"Would you describe yourself as being bored, Potter?"

"No sir" Potter replied, obviously confused.

"Could you explain why you feel the need to carry out investigations on cases that have already been closed?"

"I don't think they are closed, sir"

"Is that what you think, or what Malone thinks?"

"Both, sir"

"So this isn't her own personal feelings and her way of gaining closure?"

"Not to my knowledge, sir"

"Because she's done this before. Few years ago with a similar case; she wouldn't let it go. She had to be disciplined and when she feared loosing her job, she let it go" Morgan paused and looked at Potter. "Do you need to be disciplined?"

"No sir"

"Good. Then we agree. You'll let this go and get back to your actual work"

Morgan saw Potter nod, but it looked as though he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"If you are still bored, perhaps you would prefer a different partner; one with- shall we say- more challenging missions?"

"Sir?"

"Say hello to your new partner. Get your wand; we need to make an arrest"

* * *

"Rose, we need to talk about something"

"Scorpius; we really don't. Well we do, but not what you are going to say we do"

"You're babbling"

"I know; I'm stressed" she said gesturing to all the medical books she had in front of her. She was preparing for her first day of training tomorrow, and she wanted to get enough of a head start to further her training faster. So far, she was one book down.

"Well, will you stop reading while I'm trying to talk to you?" Scorpius sounded exasperated.

"No, because I know what you are going to say. You're going to say that I shouldn't have been so hard on Laura yesterday, that she didn't deserve it, then you'll probably say something all sweet and gooey about her that would have any other, less busy female go 'awww'" Rose said disinterestedly, turning the page.

"No, actually. Believe it or not, I do actually talk to my girlfriend, so I know you two hung out last night and are sort of friends now" Rose made a vague sound in agreement. "What I was going to say was about …" This caught Rose's attention. She finally looked up from the book and leaned back in her chair, waiting for him to continue. "You can't stop seeing him. You need to keep up the visits"

"But I can't do anything until I can get into the cell, which I can't do until I've finished the training"

"I know. But you can gain his trust. Think about it; if you've been going to see him for the three months you're in training, even just talking to him, then he'll be even more likely to open up to you and let you into that strange little head of his if he's comfortable with you"

"Hmm" Rose pondered.

"Hmmm?"

"Hmm, get your coat"

"Why?"

"You're coming to Azkaban with me"

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **

**You have no idea how sorry I am for the lateness of this chapter. I have had all kinds of issues. I had exams (so revision and killing my brain etc.) Then I had trouble planning this chapter, then I wrote it and my computer deleted it and has generally been a pain in running properly. Then I finally rewrote it- more difficult than you would think as some of the keys don't want to type- and when I was about to check it, it refused to load word. So basically, my laptop is falling apart. But good news, I have a job for the summer, which means money which means a new laptop!**

**So I am so so so sorry for how late this is, but please don't give up on this story; I love to hear what you guys think of it!**


End file.
